Hush,Hush Narrado Por Patch
by AnnieGrinton
Summary: Un Juramento sagrado. Un ángel caído. Un amor prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A BECCA FITZPATRICK; AUTORA DE LA SAGA ORIGINAL.**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno.**

**Coldwater, Maine.**

Me senté pesarosamente en mi mesa de siempre, casi al final del salón de clase. Fijé la vista en la pizarra, donde un par de muñecos desnudos reposaban debajo de un par de letras que decían "Bienvenidos a la Reproducción humana (Sexo)".

Sonreí para mis adentros. Esta clase sería completamente aburrida, ya que, al fin y al cabo, no me enseñaría nada que no supiera ya.

Una chica que repentinamente se había quedado boquiabierta en la puerta llamó mi atención.

Era Nora.

La contemplé fijamente como hacía siempre, desde que había decidido entrar al instituto. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos dejaron escapar un suspiro.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo al mirar su boca, y una vez más, me imaginé mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Soñé como sonaría el gemido de placer al salir de su boca… Sus manos aferrándose a mi cabello, en clara señal de que le agradaba.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza para desechar esas imágenes, y me removí algo inquieto en mi mesa, mientras seguía contemplándola, pero esta vez con mi mirada fija en sus ojos. Esos ojos grises que me ponían tan…

Su amiga apareció a su lado. Le susurró algo a Nora entre dientes, y ella soltó una media sonrisa. Mis ojos bajaron nuevamente a sus labios, y contemplé de nuevo aquella boca.

Vamos, Jev. Concéntrate en tu único Objetivo: Matar pensé.

Pero era difícil concentrarse en matar a alguien te atraía como nunca nadie te ha atraído antes. Observé de mala gana como Vee tomaba lugar junto a ella un par de mesas por delante de mí. Si tan solo yo pudiera sentarme a su lado…

— ¡Equipo, a sus asientos! —Dijo aquel hombre que se hacía llamar entrenador, luego de haber hecho sonar esa cosa que le colgaba del cuello. Desde que lo había visto, tenía la clara impresión de que para él, la Biología y el Basquetbol tenían la misma forma de enseñanza. —Puede que no se les haya ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es mucho más que una visita de quince minutos al asiento de atrás de un coche. El sexo es ciencia. ¿Y qué es la ciencia?

— ¡Un aburrimiento! —dijo alguien del fondo.

Decidí dejar de prestar atención. Por lo general me frustraba la inmadurez de algunas personas, y no quería ponerme de mal humor tan pronto por la mañana.

Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente hacía Nora, y su patética compañera que pensaba que era la reina del mundo solo porque había perdido su virginidad con un chico excitantemente misterioso. Aún me sentía algo incómodo cuando Rixon me recordaba aquello, asegurándome que Vee no lo recordaba porque había introducido en su cabeza la imagen de una persona diferente, alguien que nunca volvería a ver. Me exasperaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos… ¿Cómo esa chica había entregado su pureza a un completo desconocido a la primera? Rixon ni siquiera tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Tuve que contener el impulso de lanzarme sobre ellas y llevarme a Nora lo más lejos posible de su personalidad tan desfachatada. Con solo pensar que Nora pudiera hacer lo mismo con cualquier chico que se le cruzase…

—El estudio de algo—La voz de Nora interrumpió mis pensamientos y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Al parecer, el "entrenador" le había hecho una pregunta.

El hombre se acercó a su mesa, y se inclinó hacía ella. Demasiado cerca.

Cerré mis puños con fuerza, y suspiré. Aléjaterugí en mi mente.

— ¿Qué más? —insistió.

—El conocimiento alcanzado por medio de la observación y la experimentación—Contestó Nora. Contuve una risa. Parecía que se fuera tragado el libro y estuviera escupiendo las palabras que sabía que eran correctas.

El hombre aquel se dio cuenta.

—Dilo con tus propias palabras—le dijo a ella.

Su lengua se abrió paso entre sus labios, tocando la parte superior de este con suavidad. Otro estremecimiento se abrió paso por mi cuerpo. Maldije para mis adentros. No podía permitir que ella tuviera ese grado de influencia sobre mí.

tienes que matarla, Jev. Gánate su confianza y mátala pensé con frustración.

Desvié la mirada de aquellas tres personas, y me concentré en dibujar unos garabatos en el pedazo de papel que reposaba sobre mi mesa. Recordé los motivos por los que estaba en Coldwater.

"—_Así que… para ser humano, ¿tengo que matar al descendiente de Chauncey? —pregunté._

—_No exactamente. Ella tiene que hacer el sacrificio por voluntad propia, o no tendría caso—respondió él._

_Reí sarcásticamente._

—_Oh, claro. Voluntariamente. ¿Es sumamente sencillo, no? Solo tengo que aparecer frente a ella y decirle: "Oye, descendiente de Chauncey, ¿Podrías por favor atravesarte el pecho con esta daga? Es que verás, quiero ser humano y necesito que te suicides" ¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Barba? ¿Crees que morirá solo porque un ángel caído se lo pide? —le pregunté._

_Él me miró con una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios mugrosos._

—_Los humanos son capaces de morir por amor—dijo él._

_Contuve el impulso de vomitar. Hace años que no sentía ni una pizca de simpatía por nadie._

— _¿me estás diciendo qué…?_

—_Siempre puedes enamorarla—dijo él."_

Regresé al presente y ahogué un suspiro. Necesitaba ganarme a Nora lo más pronto posible. Quería un cuerpo humano. Lo quería con todo mí… ¿Ser?

_Cámbiame de mesa. Ponme junto a Nora. Ahora _Gruñí en la mente del entrenador.

Un sonido agudo y chirriante se escuchó en toda la sala. El "entrenador" llamaba al orden a la clase. Estupendo.

—Quiero que todos los que estén sentados del lado izquierdo del pupitre (éste es el lado izquierdo) se cambien a los del asiento de adelante. Los de primera fila (Si, Vee tú también) se irán al fondo.

No sabía exactamente que sentí al tener la oportunidad de sentarme junto a Nora. Un poco de desesperación por matarla y obtener mi cuerpo cuanto antes, y mucha lujuria por tener tan cerca su cuerpo, también algo de obsesión al querer tocarla y todavía no poder, y ni mencionar el deseo de cubrir sus labios con los míos, aunque no pudiera sentirlos físicamente. Me estremecía con solo mirarlos, sin saber exactamente que tenia ella tan diferente a las demás.

Nora tenía la mirada levantada, estudiando a todas las personas que daban vuelta a su alrededor, hasta que su mirada se posó en mí. Volví a estremecerme. Maldición.

Lancé de mala gana mi cuaderno en la mesa junto a ella, y me senté. Ella me sonrió.

—Hola. Soy Nora—me dijo.

La observé fijamente, y le mostré una ligera sonrisa. _Ya lo sé, chica. Vengo a matarte_ pensé. Ella me devolvió la mirada un poco titubeante por unos segundos, para después dirigirse a la pizarra frente a ella.

Permanecí mirándola mientras el entrenador explicaba lo que había que hacer. Ella parecía incómoda. Una sonrisa amenazaba con dibujarse en mi rostro, pero la contuve. El entrenador continuó hablando. Al parecer, quería un informe detallado sobre toda la información que tenía de Nora. Era fácil. Y para mi satisfacción, este trabajo me haría mantener los ojos alejada de ella un par de minutos.

Cuando el entrenador terminó de hablar, tomé una hoja de mi cuaderno, rasgando el papel y comencé a escribir.

_Nora Grey._

_-columnista de la revista digital del instituto._

_-le gusta la poesía._

_-Su música favorita es barroca_

_-Solo hace ejercicios cuando hay buen clima._

Con mi visión periférica, observé que giraba su rostro para observarme.

— ¿Qué escribes? —preguntó.

—Y además, puede hablar—susurré, mientras lo escribía.

Se acercó a mí, pero no lo suficiente. Intentaba ver lo que había escrito. Doblé el folio por la mitad, acercándole más a mí, instándola a que se acercara aún más por sus intentos de leer.

— ¿Qué has escrito? —quiso saber.

Se estaba exasperando. Me encantaba.

En un intento por más exasperación, tomé su hoja, la arrugué entre mi puño y la arrojé al cesto de la basura. Funcionó.

Enojada sacó otra página de su cuaderno, y preparó su lápiz para escribir.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó.

Sonreí. Su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo por la cólera. Me imaginaba su cara de un tono escarlata si supiera lo que quería hacer con ella.

— ¿Tú nombre? —insistió.

_Mi nombre es Jev_ pensé. Pero no vi necesario recordarle esa información. Además, hace años que nadie me llamaba de esa forma.

—Llámame Patch. Lo digo en serio. Llámame—me insinué.

Guiñe un ojo al decirlo, y contemple con satisfacción como se ruborizaba un poco más.

— ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre? —preguntó.

—No tengo tiempo libre.

—Supongo que esta tarea lleva nota, así que ¿por qué no me lo pones fácil?

Me recliné en el respaldo de la silla, y crucé mis dedos por detrás de mi cabeza. Era posible que ella no hubiera captado el doble significado de sus palabras.

— ¿Quieres que te lo ponga fácil?

Otra insinuación. No entendía completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero me agradaba. Me gustaba ver como se sonrojaba, ver como se enojaba. Y Aún más, me encantaba verla asustada. _Si tan solo me recordaras…_ pensé, irónicamente, recordando el momento en que tuve que borrar su memoria, luego de haberla conocido en aquel restaurante.

—En mi tiempo libre… hago fotos—dije, pensativo.

Observé con incredulidad como escribía "Fotografía" en su hoja.

—No he terminado—dije—tengo una colección bastante completa de una columnista de la revista digital que cree en la alimentación orgánica, que escribe poesía en secreto y que se estremece de sólo pensar que tiene que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y… ¿Cómo se llama esa grande que empieza con H? —Me miraba sorprendida, con la mandíbula colgándole. Contuve una carcajada. —Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ésas.

—Ah, ¿no?

Me resultaba placentero hacerla sentir incómoda, pero ya había perdido el rubor. Quería que lo recuperara. Metí la mano debajo de su asiento y la arrastré más cerca de mí. Su cara se tornó roja de nuevo, pero fingió que no le importaba la proximidad.

—Y aunque consiguieras entrar en las tres universidades, las despreciarías por considerarlas un cliché del éxito—continué—Pontificar es la tercera de tus tres grandes debilidades.

— ¿Y cuál es la segunda? —preguntó, algo molesta.

—No confías en nadie—lo pensé mejor—Rectifico: Solo confías en las personas equivocadas.

— ¿Y la primera?

—Te empeñas en tener todo controlado.

Pude sentir como se estremecía. Pero vi que claramente no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por mí. Casi reí. Ya lo veríamos.

— ¿Duermes desnuda? —pregunté.

Conocía la respuesta, por supuesto. Antes de entrar al instituto, hubo varias noches en las que iba a espiarla a su casa.

—Claro, a ti te lo voy a contar. —Sonreí.

— ¿Has ido al psicólogo alguna vez?

—No. —Mintió. También conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— ¿Has hecho algo ilegal?

—Pues Claro que no. ¿Por qué no me haces una pregunta normal? Cómo… qué música me gusta—dijo ella, algo irritada.

—No voy a preguntarte lo que puedo adivinar.

— ¿Sabes qué tipo de música me gusta?

—Barroca. Cuando se trata de ti todo tiene que ver con el orden, el control. Apuesto a que tocas… ¿El chelo? —pregunté, conociendo también la respuesta.

—Error.

Dsk. Dsk. Resultaban patéticos sus intentos por mentir. Trate de no reír. Miré una vez más sus labios, tratando de no dejarme llevar por el impulso de acercarme y besarla aquí mismo.

Deseché ese pensamiento inmediatamente. Una vez más, como ya había pasado en varias ocasiones, contemple el acto de matarla. Algo se removió inquieto dentro de mí. _Déjate de babosadas, es la única forma de ser humano_ pensé, antes de saber si realmente esas emociones se debían a que no deseaba matarla.

— ¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté, dirigiendo mi atención a la marca en su muñeca.

Sabía lo que era, por supuesto. Ella se alejó, como si repudiara mi contacto.

Me sorprendí.

—Una marca de nacimiento.

—Parece una cicatriz. ¿Eres suicida, Nora? —la miré. Esperaba que contestara "Si, soy suicida y estoy esperando que un ángel caído venga a pedirme que me mate para él" pero sabía que eso no pasaría. — ¿Padres casados o Divorciados?

—Vivo con mi madre.

— ¿Y tú padre?

—Murió el año pasado.

— ¿Cómo murió?

—Lo mataron. Ésas son cosas personales, si no te importa—dijo, con voz queda.

Estaba incomoda, podía sentirlo. Pero por primera vez no me sentía feliz con esa situación. Ese tema parecía lastimarla. No quería lastimarla… aún.

—Tiene que ser duro. —le dije, medio disculpándome.

Me encontré pensando en cuanto había sufrido esta chica antes de que yo apareciera… Si tan solo yo pudiera…

El timbre de salida me devolvió a la realidad.

Me levanté del asiento rápidamente antes de que me pusiera a consolar a la pelirroja. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Era justo como ese día en el restaurante… Cuando tenía la necesidad de…

—Espera—escuché llamarla a mis espaldas. — ¡Un momento! —Continué caminando— ¡Patch! Aún no tengo nada sobre ti.

Con el bolígrafo aun en la mano, me acerqué a ella y escribí en su palma mi número telefónico antes de darme cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Esta noche estoy ocupada—dijo ella, observando su mano.

—Yo también—le dije.

Di media vuelta y me encaminé al estacionamiento, a por mi moto. Sabía que llamaría, tarde o temprano. Y estaba ansioso por esa llamada.


	2. Chapter 2

******TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A BECCA FITZPATRICK; AUTORA DE LA SAGA ORIGINAL.**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos.**

Ya había anochecido.

Dejé de contemplar el cielo y bajé de un salto del Arcángel. La noche estaba fresca y tediosa.

—Me pregunto que tendrá esta instalación, que te mantiene sobre ella tanto rato—dijo una voz detrás de mí.

—Me gusta ver todo desde arriba. Me recuerda los viejos tiempos—le respondí.

Rixon dio unos pasos hacia el Arcángel, observando su altura.

—Sí, suponía que era algo como eso. Por cierto, ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Acostándote con meseras otra vez? —preguntó.

Enarqué las cejas.

—No veo como puede importarte lo que haga—le dije.

Medio sonrió.

—Ya, ¿Aún enojado por lo de la amiga de aquella pelirroja? Tuvo suerte de que fuera su amiga, y no ella misma. La verdad es que estaba bien buena. La pelirroja, me refiero—dijo él.

No le di tiempo siquiera de pestañear, eché el brazo hacia atrás y con toda la fuerza que tenía aterricé el puño en su mandíbula. Rixon salió disparado unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, escupiendo sangre.

—Imbécil, me has roto un diente. —dijo.

Fingí estar indignado.

—Que mal, de verdad. Mi intención era romperlos todos—medio gruñí.

—No sé qué mierda es lo que te está pasando… Cada vez que menciono a la pelirroja o a su amiga te pones… activo. ¿Qué pasa Patch, te gusta? —preguntó, riendo, como si la idea de aquello fuese completamente ridícula.

—Bueno, si quieres acostarte con ella, pues… Está bien, dejaré de espiarla en las noches mientras se desnuda—dijo él.

Lo miré incrédulo, con la sangre comenzando a hervir.

—Que tú… ¿Qué has dicho? —exigí.

Sonrió burlonamente. Una sonrisa que daba a entender que no te arrepentías de nada de lo que habías hecho, aún cuando fuera una estupidez.

—Te dije que estaba bien buena—fue lo que dijo.

Arremetí contra él. Lo golpee en las costillas, el estomago, la mandíbula, golpee su cabeza contra el suelo, rasgué cada centímetro de su piel con mis golpes.

Lo inmovilicé bajo mi cuerpo.

—Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no voy a volver a repetirlo—dije, apretando su garganta con fuerza. Rixon reía, pero estaba nervioso—Ella es mía, ¿de acuerdo? Si vuelves a acercarte a ella, te arrancaré las piernas. Si te atreves siquiera a mirarla, te arrancaré los ojos. Y si tienes intenciones de tocarla, te juro entonces, que voy a matarte con mis propias manos. ¿Te ha quedado claro? No te quiero cerca de ella—gruñí.

Lo solté, y me levante, limpiando mis manos ensangrentadas.

—Mierda, Patch, tardaré semanas en curarme. Esto alejará a las chicas—dijo él.

_Pues bien_pensé.

Me alejé de él en dirección a la salida del Delphic. En cualquier minuto darían entrada a los humanos al parque.

Consulté mi reloj y me di cuenta que Nora no me había llamado aún. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? De seguro estaba tratando de reprimirse. _Si, eso es lo que pasa. Llamará_pensé.

Me subí a mi Ducati Streetfighter y aceleré en dirección al salón de Bo., donde seguro me esperaba algo bueno.

Al llegar al lugar, me adentré en él colocando un billete de veinte dólares en la mano del portero. Seguí mi camino sin detenerme dándole a entender que se quedara con el cambio. Bajé a la sala de billares, y me encontré con que un grupo de tipos que creían tener apariencia mortal me esperaba. Sonreí para mis adentros al ver sus rostros. Pensaban que me intimidaban.

—Buenas noches, caballeros—dije, sonriendo ante la palabra "Caballeros"

—Vaya, Albert nos ha dicho que eras realmente peligroso, pero no te ves lo suficientemente fuerte para serlo. ¿Seguro que sabes jugar Billar? Esto no es un juego de muñecas—dijo el más grandote.

No entendí exactamente que tenía que ver la fuerza con el juego, pero reí incrédulamente con su suposición de que no era "fuerte".

—Algún día dejaré que te hagas tus propias ideas—prometí.

Tomé el taco de billar de siempre, y lo preparé para la jugada.

—Y bien… ¿De qué estamos hablando? —pregunté.

—Un yate—dijo uno de ellos.

—Pensé que habría algo más valioso. —dije.

— ¿qué más puedes querer? —preguntó otro de ellos.

Dirigí mi mirada al fondo, donde un grupo de mujeres se encontraban observándonos. Bueno, observándome a mí, para estar claros. Les sonreí.

Entre ellas se encontraba una pelirroja de mediana estatura, sus cabellos estaban claramente con un falso rizado. Contuve un gemido de sorpresa. Me recordaba a… Nora.

Volví a revisar mi teléfono y no había llamadas aún.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el mismo tipo de hace un rato.

—No importa. El yate es suficiente—dije, volviendo al juego.

—Bueno, ¿Qué apostaras tú? —preguntó otro de ellos.

—No creo que sea necesario apostar nada, ya que no seré yo quien pierda. Pero si tanto quieren saber… una Ducati Streetfighter—dije.

—Prepárate a perderla entonces.

Sonreí. Era agradable apostar contra alguien tan arrogante. Hacía que el juego se tornara un poco divertido. Mi teléfono sonó.

— ¿Si? —contesté, sin mirar el número.

—Llamo para ver si podíamos quedar esta noche. Dijiste que estabas ocupado, pero…

Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no explotar en carcajadas.

—Nora. —Contesté, con un suspiro de alivio y diversión. — Creí que no llamarías nunca—Le dije, recordándole sus palabras.

—Bien. ¿Podemos quedar o no? —preguntó.

—Resulta que no puedo—dije, observando a lo tipos que me miraban frustrados.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres? —preguntó, exasperada.

—Estoy en medio de una partida de billar—dije, conteniendo la risa aún—Una partida muy importante.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En el salón de Bo. No es la clase de sitio que frecuentas—dije.

_Me pregunto si tu testarudez te traerá aquí_pensé.

—Entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Tengo un par de preguntas…

Colgué. Tenía poco tiempo para terminar la partida antes de que Nora llegara.

—Bien, terminemos con esto—dije.

Unos 30 minutos después, ya era dueño del yate.

Y Nora aún no aparecía.

Otro grupo de tipos fornidos se acercó para apostar un Ferrari Italia Turbo 480.

Estaba a punto de hacer el tiro ganador, cuando escuché mi nombre.

— ¡Patch!

El taco resbaló entre mis dedos clavándose en la mesa. Mierda.

Inmediatamente entré en la mente de todos los que me rodeaban, haciéndoles ver que había ganado. No quería perder mi Ducati.

Fijé mi atención nuevamente en Nora, y observé que el Portero estaba tratando de sacarla del lugar. Sonreí.

—Está conmigo—le dije al tipo, notando que la sujetaba.

_Suéltala_ Rugí en su mente.

Pareció desconcertado un segundo, y aflojó su agarré. Ella se aprovechó de eso y se acercó a mí, liberándose de los pétreos brazos de aquel hombre.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al verla, y seguí sonriendo.

—Perdona por colgarte. La cobertura aquí no es muy buena—dije.

Me di cuenta de que teníamos demasiado público. Miré a nuestros espectadores y les di a entender que aquí sobraban.

Uno a uno, se fueron alejando del lugar. El último de ellos chocó con Nora, y la hizo trastabillar. Tuve que apretar los puños y concentrarme en mantener la calma para no saltarle encima aquí mismo y partirle el cuello.

Sacudí la cabeza dándome cuenta de lo que había pensado. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

— ¿Bola Ocho? —Preguntó. — ¿Cómo están las apuestas?

Sonreí. ¿Entablando una conversación?

—No Jugamos por dinero.

― Qué mal. Iba a apostar todo lo que tengo en tu contra. ―Levantó su trabajo, dos líneas ya completas―. Unas pocas preguntas rápidas y me voy.

Fijé mi mirada en el papel.

― ¿Cretino? ―Leí en voz alta, apoyándome en el palo de billar―. ¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Se supone que eso es profético?

Se abanicó con el trabajo.

― Asumo que contribuyes a la atmósfera. ¿Cuántos puros por noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

― No fumo.

― Mm-hmm. ―Dijo, colocando el papel entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa. Escribió "_Si, fuma puros" _en la línea tres.

― Estás jugando sucio. ―Dije, sonriendo ante lo que había hecho.

Hace mucho que no sonreía verdaderamente, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía.

― Espero que no te favorezca. ¿Tú sueño más anhelado? ―preguntó.

No lo pensé mucho. Solo tenía un sueño en la cabeza últimamente. Y, para mi agrado, la haría ruborizar.

― Besarte.

― Eso no es gracioso. ―Dijo. El rojo llenó sus mejillas.

― No, pero te hizo ruborizar.

Se sentó sobre la mesa. Cruzó las piernas, usando la rodilla como tablero de escritura.

― ¿Trabajas?

― Limpio mesas en el Borderline. El mejor mexicano en la ciudad.

― ¿Religión?

Bueno, esa no era mi pregunta favorita. Pero casi esperaba que la hiciera. Puse una mano en mi mandíbula como si estuviera pensando.

― Religión no... Culto.

― ¿Perteneces a un culto? ―parecía sorprendida.

― Y resulta que tengo necesidad de sacrificar a una mujer sana. Había planeado seducirla para que confiara en mí antes, pero si estás lista ahora...

Sabía qué pensaría que me estaba burlando de ella. Nunca creería en la verdad de mis palabras.

― No me estás seduciendo.

― Todavía no he empezado.

Saltó de la mesa y me encaró. La proximidad envió chispas ardientes a mi estomago.

― Vee me dijo que vas en último curso. ¿Cuántas veces has suspendido la biología de segundo año? ¿Una? ¿Dos?

― Vee no es mi portavoz.

― ¿Estás negando haber suspendido?

― Te estoy diciendo que no fui al instituto el año pasado. ―Una vez más, creyó que mentía.

― ¿Faltaste sin autorización?

Tenía la necesidad de responderle sinceramente. Bajé el taco de billar y le hice señas para que se acercara, tal y como hacen los niños cuando quieren contar un secreto. No se acercó.

― ¿Un secreto? ―Dije en tono confidencial―. Nunca antes he ido a la escuela. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrida como esperaba.

Miré su rostro y contuve una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito.

― Crees que estoy mintiendo.

― ¿No has ido a la escuela, nunca? Si eso es cierto, y tienes razón, que no creo que la tengas, ¿qué te decidió a venir este año?

― Tú.

Sabía que eso la haría sentir asustada. Me arrepentí luego de haberlo dicho, pero solo un poco. Era la verdad, pero no quería que saliera corriendo… quería mantenerla allí, de alguna manera.

― Esa no es una respuesta de verdad.

Me acerqué a ella lo suficiente como para que solo hiciera falta una inclinación, si quería besarla. Y quería.

― Tus ojos, Nora. Esos fríos ojos gris pálido son sorprendentemente irresistibles. ―Incliné la cabeza a un lado, estudiándola desde un nuevo ángulo. Mirando sus labios―. Y esos labios sensuales atraen como un imán.

Antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo lo que quería, se alejó. No sin estremecerse ligeramente. Su cuerpo me correspondía.

― Eso es suficiente. Me voy.

Me miró como intentando deducir por qué actuaba así. Supuse que para una humana, mi actitud era sarcástica y engreída. Bien. Eso la mantendría alejada, y así no pondría tantos peros a la hora de matarla.

― Pareces saber mucho sobre mí. ―Dijo―. Más de lo que deberías. Pareces saber exactamente qué decir para ponerme incómoda.

― Me lo pones fácil.

Ella era como un libro abierto, siempre dejaba claro que era lo que le molestaba y lo que no.

― Admites que lo haces a propósito.

― ¿Hacer qué?

― Esto. Provocarme.

Mi mirada que estaba meticulosamente en sus labios, noto el suave fruncimiento de este al decir cierta palabra…

― Repite "provocarme". Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo dices.

― Hemos terminado. Termina tu partida de billar. ―me entregó con brusquedad el palo de billar. No lo tomé. Quería que se quedara.

― No me gusta sentarme a tu lado. ―Dijo―. No me gusta ser tu compañera. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente. ―Noté como su cuerpo me decía que estaba mintiendo―. No me gustas tú. ―Dijo, tratando de convencerse más a si misma que a mí, y empujó el palo contra mi pecho.

― Me alegro de que el Entrenador nos pusiera juntos. ―Dije. Pensando en el tipo que se hacía llamar "Entrenador"

― Estoy trabajando para cambiar eso. ―Replicó.

Sonreí ante la idea de que lo intentara. Sabía que el entrenador accedería a su petición, pero si yo influía en su mente, o en la de Nora, eso no pasaría. Mi mirada se desvió a su cabello, y estirando mi mano, dejé caer al suelo lo que tenía allí.

― Un papel. ―le expliqué. Observaba mi muñeca.

― Ese es un desafortunado sitio para una marca de nacimiento. ―Dijo.

Mierda. Bajé la manga casual pero perceptiblemente sobre la muñeca.

― ¿La preferirías en algún lugar más privado? ―pregunté, tratando de distraerla.

Funcionó.

― No la preferiría en ningún sitio. ―Parecía nerviosa―. No me importaría si no la tuvieras en absoluto. ―Realmente estaba nerviosa―. No me importa tu marca de nacimiento, punto.

Bien. Ya tenía suficiente.

― ¿Alguna pregunta más? ―Pregunté―. ¿Comentarios?

― No.

― Entonces te veré en bio.

La vi vacilar, como si quisiera decir algo más. Luego de que se lo pensara mejor, salió disparada hacia la salida.

La observe fijamente hasta que la vi desaparecer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres.**

Llegué al Delphic cerca de medianoche.

Una fina lluvia caía sobre mí, ciñéndome la ropa al cuerpo, y el cabello al cráneo.

Subí al Arcángel en un intento desesperado de poder pensar con claridad, de despejar mi mente. Desde que Nora había salido del Salón de Bo., No había dejado de pensar en ella.

No entendía que me sucedía, pero cada vez que imaginaba las diferentes formas en las que ella podía morir, mi cuerpo se estremecía. No era que lo sintiera, porque no puedo sentir ningún tipo de sensaciones, pero lo sentía a un nivel emocional. Era como si fuese mi alma (Si es que tenía una) la que temblara al solo pensar en la muerte de esa chica.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, en su habitación, justo el primer día que comencé a observarla a diario. Había pensado que no había chica como ella. Era muy guapa, si, pero no era en eso en lo que me había fijado. Tenía carácter, y actitud. Me había dado cuenta que era fuerte, al menos emocionalmente. Y eso me gustaba.

"_Ya era tarde._

_La mayoría de las personas se encontraban durmiendo a estas horas de la noche, pero ella no lo estaba. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, reposando la espalda en su cama, con la vista perdida en una pequeña caja plateada que sostenía en su regazo. Su cabello estaba suelto, y los alborotados rizos caían a cada lado de su cara. Tenía la cabeza baja, como si estuviera llorando. Su cuerpo daba sacudidas, como cuando tratas de contener los sollozos._

_La miré fijamente. No podía creer que ella fuera la descendiente que necesitaba para llevar a cabo el sacrificio. No tenía ningún parecido con Chauncey… Lo que me hacía preguntarme si tal vez, había sido un error. _

_Entonces mi mirada se posó en su muñeca, y contuve un gemido. Era ella. De eso no había duda. Lástima._

_ ¿Lástima? ¿Lástima por qué? Pensé. Luego sacudí la cabeza. _

_La rama donde me encontraba emitió un ruido, y ella levantó la vista. La miré a los ojos, aún cuando sabía que ella no podía verme. Se encontraba confundida… y contemple con gran curiosidad como su rostro estaba completamente seco. Pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor y angustia. Suspiró y regresó su mirada a unas fotografías que sostenía._

—_Lo siento, padre. Yo tenía… yo tenía que haber estado contigo… Yo… yo tuve que acompañarte—susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

_Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, tiró las fotos dentro de la caja y la cerró de un golpe. Se levanto, y secó una pequeña lágrima que había logrado escaparse._

—_No voy a llorar—susurró, tratando de convencerse a si misma. —No voy a llorar, no lo haré._

_Una parte dentro de mí se removió inquieta. Quería entrar, consolarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que allí estaba yo con ella. _

_Pero esa era mi parte débil, y yo no era débil. Traté de regodearme de su sufrimiento, y lo logré. Imaginando mis carcajadas al momento de sacrificarla. _

_Me estremecí, pero lo ignoré. Bajé del árbol de un salto y me encaminé al Delphic. No tenía medio de transporte en ese entonces. Estaba deseando ansiosamente que llegara el inicio de clases, momento en el cual se activaría mi plan para asesinarla."_

Seguía pensando en ella cuando me encaminé a los túneles, en dirección a mi casa. Al llegar, me quité la ropa y me metí entre las sabanas.

No era que yo necesitara dormir, pues los ángeles caídos no duermen técnicamente. Pero mi cuerpo si lo necesitaba. Así que cerré los ojos, y me sumergí en mis pensamientos… que eran sobre Nora.

El "Entrenador" estaba malgastando saliva hablando aún sobre lo que él creía que era el sexo. Yo no le prestaba atención, estaba concentrado en mi compañera, la cual estaba concentrada en algo más.

Observé como escribía "Poco dispuesto a cooperar con el trabajo. Demuestra escaso interés por el trabajo en equipo".

Contuve una risa. Eso era cierto… en parte. No me interesaba trabajar con nadie. Nadie, que no fuera ella.

Seguí observándola… parecía preocupada. Metió una mano en su mochila y sacó dos comprimidos de algo que tenía un asqueroso color gris. Se los metió a la boca, y los tragó.

Enarqué las cejas, curioso, esperando a que ella me dijera por qué tomaba esas cosas. Pero como no, nos interrumpieron.

― ¿Nora?

El entrenador se encontraba frente a Nora, esperando su respuesta.

― ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta? ―dijo ella, ruborizada.

Los inmaduros que la rodeaban soltaron una pequeña risa, lo cual pareció irritar al entrenador.

― ¿Qué cualidades te atraen de un posible compañero? ―dijo.

― ¿De un posible compañero?

―Venga, no tenemos toda la tarde.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, y algo confundida. Me recliné en la silla, y la estudié, esperando su respuesta.

― ¿Quiere que haga una lista de las características de un…?

―De un posible compañero, sí, eso ayudaría―dijo el entrenador, exasperado.

Me miró.

Una parte de mí sabía que lo haría, así que sonreí abiertamente, y articulé las palabras "Estamos esperando" para que se diera prisa. Se ruborizó, y movió sus manos.

Me había dado cuenta, que cuando está nerviosa, trata de desviar la atención a su cuerpo.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

―Nunca lo he pensado―respondió al fin.

―Pues piénsalo ahora, y rápido.

Entré en la mente del entrenador para que se dirigiera a mí, y lo hizo.

―Tu turno, Patch.

Cambié de posición, girando mi cuerpo levemente en dirección a Nora.

―Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable―dije.

Miré de reojo a Nora, pero estaba mirando al entrenador escribir mis cualidades en la pizarra.

― ¿Vulnerable? ¿Y eso? ―preguntó.

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero me vi interrumpido por Vee. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no mandarla a callar a gritos.

― ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el tema que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro de texto no dice nada sobre las características que debe reunir el compañero ideal. ―dijo ella.

El entrenador la miró, y explicó lo que parecía el motivo de su pregunta. Luego le pidió las cualidades que busca en un chico.

―Guapísimo, rico, indulgente, sobreprotector y un poquito perverso―dijo.

Reí. Ya que ella no recordaba a Rixon, al parecer hablaba de mí.

―El problema de la atracción entre humanos, es que nunca sabes si esta será correspondida―dije, más para mí mismo que para los demás, pero de igual forma escucharon.

―Excelente observación―dijo el entrenador.

―Los humanos son vulnerables―dije, haciendo énfasis en "Son" y no decir "somos". Nadie se dio cuenta―Porque se les puede hacer daño.

Le di un rodillazo a Nora, la cual volvió a ruborizarse, y luego se apartó.

―La complejidad de la atracción (Y reproducción) entre los humanos, es uno de los rasgos que nos diferencian de otras especies―dijo.

Resoplé. ¿De otras especies? Yo era "De otra especie" y la forma de atracción era exactamente igual a la de los humanos. Estúpido.

Siguió hablando de estupideces mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos, deseando que fuera el hombre que tenía en frente la persona que debería matar, y no la chica que tenía a un lado.

Un minuto después, mi nombre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―Muy bien, Patch. Imaginemos que estás en una fiesta. Ves a muchas chicas de diferentes formas y tamaños. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, algunas de pelo azabache. Algunas son habladoras, mientras que otras parecen tímidas. Has encontrado a una chica que es tu tipo. ¿Cómo le comunicarías tu interés?

―Me acercaría y le hablaría―dije, sin pensar.

―Estupendo. Ahora viene lo más importante. ¿Cómo averiguarías si es una presa accesible o, en cambio, quiere que te largues?

Pensé. Recordé entonces la primera vez que hablé con Nora realmente…

―La estudiaría. Me preguntaría qué piensa y qué siente. Ella no me lo va a contar a la primera, por lo que tendré que prestar atención. ¿Me mira de frente? ¿Aguanta la mirada y luego la aparta? ―miré de reojo a Nora― ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo, como está haciendo Nora en este momento?

Más coqueteos. Era un problema, pero me gusta coquetear con ella. Más de lo sanamente posible.

―Ella es una presa―dije, y le di otro rodillazo. Otra vez se sonrojó.

― ¡Muy bien! ―exclamó el entrenador.

Parecía realmente feliz de que por primera vez, todos los alumnos estuvieran prestando atención a una de sus clases.

Observé a Nora con más intensidad.

―Los vasos sanguíneos del rostro de Nora se están dilatando y tiene la piel caliente. Sabe que la están cortejando. Le gusta recibir atención, pero no sabe manejarse―dije.

―No estoy sonrojada―dijo, y se sonrojó un poco más.

―Esta nerviosa―dije. ―Se acaricia el brazo, para desviar la atención de su rostro a su figura. Quizás a su piel. Son sus puntos fuertes.

Levantó la barbilla, simulando dignidad.

―Esto es ridículo―dijo.

_ ¿Ridículo? Bueno, destrocemos esa dignidad que queda_ pensé. Coloqué mi mano en el respaldo de su silla, como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo. La miré a los ojos con toda la intensidad posible que pude reunir, y me perdí en las profundidades de sus ojos grises. Ella me devolvía la mirada sin decir nada. Ambos perdidos en el otro. Lo sabía.

"_Vulnerable_" dije, sin decir palabras en realidad.

Eso pareció molestarla y devolverla a la realidad. Arrimó su silla más adelante, dejando caer mi mano. Casi solté una carcajada.

― ¡Ahí lo tienen! Así funciona el proceso Biológico―dijo el entrenador.

Resoplé bajito, asegurándome de que solo yo lo escuchara.

― ¿Ahora podemos hablar de sexo, por favor? ―solicitó Vee.

―Mañana. Lean el capítulo siete y vengan preparados para un debate―respondió él.

Sonó el timbre, y eché mi silla hacia atrás, simulando que ya me iba.

―Ha sido divertido. Repitamos cuando quieras―dije.

Me alejé de ella, saliendo por la puerta. Justo en ese momento, entre en la mente del entrenador, solicitando que saliera inmediatamente. Él lo hizo, por supuesto. Sin que se diera cuenta Nora, tomé su lugar entrando en la mente de todos, para que todo aquel que mirara hacía donde me encontraba, no me viera a mí, si no a McConaughy. Sabía que Nora vendría a hablar con él sobre mí. Sabía también que él haría lo que le pidiera, sin mi influencia. Por eso, ella no hablaría con él. Hablaría conmigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

Sobre el escritorio había un libro de jugadas, así que me entretuve con él, dibujando un partido mientras sentía a Nora acercarse.

Cuando estuvo frente a mí, contuve las ganas de soltar una risotada. Después de todo, no sería común que el entrenador se riera de ella en estas circunstancias, y no quería que acudiera a un personal de rango mayor. Sería un poco más problemático tener que fingir ser la directora o alguien de igual importancia.

―Dime, Nora. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ―le pregunte, de la misma forma que el entrenador lo hubiera hecho.

Aunque claro, tampoco me preocupaba imitarlo a la perfección. El truco que puse en su mente se haría cargo de todo.

―Quiero decirle que la nueva disposición en clase y el nuevo plan de trabajo me incomodan―dijo ella, con total serenidad.

Enarqué las cejas, y obtuve una postura mucho más cómoda en lo que a mí respectaba: empujando la silla hacía atrás y entrelazando las manos detrás de mi nuca.

―A mí me gusta la nueva disposición. Casi tanto como este marcaje hombre a hombre que estoy preparando para el partido del sábado―dije, admirando el trabajo que había hecho. Sin ninguna duda, que milagrosamente alguien haya dibujado un marcaje perfecto en el libro sería extraño para el entrenador. Pero luego de que mi malditamente perfecto ingenio le diera la victoria, olvidaría ese hecho. Estaba seguro.

Nora dejó caer algo en la mesa, y levanté la vista para observar una copia del _**código de conducta del instituto y los derechos de los estudiantes**_ sobre la mesa. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír. Sabía jugar muy bien su juego.

―La norma dice que ningún alumno debería sentirse amenazado dentro del colegio―dijo.

Sentí como si me fuera abofeteado. Me costó un montón no mostrar signos de mi incertidumbre. ¿Se sentía amenazada? ¿Por qué? Bueno, yo la había asustado en algunas ocasiones, pero ¿Amenazada? ¿Por mí?

De pronto desee haberla tratado mejor desde un principio.

Bueno, pero ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué? Mientras más rápido se hiciera a la idea de que era peligroso para ella, mejor. Pero aun así, una parte de mí no lo quería.

― ¿Te sientes amenazada? ―pregunté.

―Me siento incómoda. Y quisiera proponer una solución. ―Guardé silencio. _Bueno, eso está mejor. La incomodidad siempre es más fácil de controlar_ pensé. E imaginé nuevamente mis labios sobre los suyos, y cerré los puños con fuerza para contenerme de abalanzarme sobre ella y… hacer cosas indecorosas. Afortunadamente, no esperó a que siguiera hablando, porque continuó―Me ocuparé de la tutoría de cualquier alumno de Biología si vuelve a sentarme al lado de Vee.

¿Qué? ¿Tener que compartirla? ¿No sentarme más a su lado? ¿Tener que soportar como Vee la lanzaba a los brazos de un desconocido solo porque si? Estaba loca.

―Patch podría necesitar un tutor. ―me limité a decir.

Casi me sacó la lengua. Casi.

―Eso queda descartado―dijo.

¿Cómo era que de pronto quería evitarme a toda costa? ¿Por qué?

― ¿Lo has visto hoy? Estaba implicado en la clase. En todo el año no le había oído decir una sola palabra, pero ha sido sentarlo a tu lado y… ¡bingo! Su calificación en esta asignatura va a mejorar―Aunque tampoco era que me interesara la asignatura en absoluto.

―Y la de Vee va a empeorar.

Bufé ligeramente. Al parecer no lo había notado.

―Es lo que pasa cuando no puedes mirar a tu lado y encontrarte con la respuesta correcta―dije.

―El problema de Vee es la falta de constancia. Yo le echaré un cable―dijo.

―De momento seguiremos así. ―miré el reloj. Mierda, el entrenador ya debería estar por regresar. ―Llego tarde a una reunión, ¿Algo más?

Pareció pensarlo, pero no tenía nada más a lo que aferrarse.

―Esperemos unas semanas a ver qué pasa―Tendría que enamorarla demasiado pronto―Ah, y lo de darle clases particulares a Patch iba en serio. Cuento contigo.

Me levanté del escritorio y salí del aula en dirección al estacionamiento, justo cuando observaba al entrenador pasar por el otro pasillo. Demasiado cerca, pero lejos de notar algo.

Subí a mi Ducati y aceleré en dirección al Delphic.

―Vaya, hasta que apareces.

Me giré para ver a Rixon bajar del Arcángel.

―Pensé que no te atraía el arcángel―le dije.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Solo estaba probando que se siente. Tienes razón, recuerda los viejos tiempos. ―dijo.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

― ¿Te suena el nombre de Nora Grey? ―preguntó de pronto.

Me quedé congelado.

―Creo que es el nombre de esa pelirroja que tanto te gusta. Es su nombre, ¿No? ―dijo él.

Me giré sobre mis talones, y comencé a caminar en su dirección con los puños cerrados, y el ceño fruncido. ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Cómo Rixon conocía su nombre completo?

―Vaya, deja tus celos niño malo. No es conmigo con quien tienes problemas―dijo.

Me detuve.

― ¿Con quién entonces, sino?

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

―No sé quiénes son.

―Quienes son… ¿Quiénes?

Me estaba exasperando.

―Chicos. Dos. Los escuché hablando sobre ella, y un ataque. ―dijo él.

Me quedé pasmado.

― ¿Ataque? ¿Qué ataque? ―pregunté. Volvió a encogerse de hombros. ―Rixon, más te vale que digas todo lo que sabes si no quieres hacerle una visita de urgencia al odontólogo más cercano.

Soltó unas carcajadas.

―Vale, vale, tranquilo. Lo único que escuché fue que ya habían encontrado a Nora Grey, y que lo más probable es que la atacaran hoy en la biblioteca. Al parecer saben que ella y su amiga estarán allí. Y… oye, venga ¿A dónde vas? ¡Patch! ―gritaba.

No le presté atención.

Corrí de nuevo hacía mi Ducati, y aceleré en dirección a la biblioteca.

No podía permitir que algo le pasara a Nora. No todavía.

Llegué a la biblioteca justo a tiempo, a mi parecer.

Nora se encontraba en una de las mesas junto a Vee, y todo parecía Normal. Me encaminé hacía donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria. Si estaba en la biblioteca, bueno, tenía que tener un motivo.

―Quiero llevarme un libro―le dije.

La bibliotecaria enarcó una ceja.

― ¿Qué libro? ―preguntó.

Mierda.

―Eh, uno de historia―respondí.

Ahora enarcó las dos cejas.

― ¿Nombre del libro?

Bueno, maldita sea.

―Da igual. Solo deme un puto libro. El que sea―le dije.

Ella se ruborizó.

Unos pocos minutos luego, estaba de regreso con un libro en las manos. Me lo entregó, y nuestros dedos se rozaron. Pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía.

Sí, este era el efecto que causaba en las mujeres.

― ¿Algo más que te pueda ofrecer? ―preguntó.

Enarqué las cejas ante su insinuación, y solté media sonrisa.

―Sí, supongo que sí―le dije.

Me sonrió esperanzada.

―Mira detrás de mí―le dije, cortando su ensoñación. ― ¿Notas a alguien extraño? ¿Alguien que tenga pinta de estar siguiendo a alguien más?

Vi la clara decepción en su mirada, sin embargo comenzó a barrer la biblioteca con sus ojos.

―Lo siento, no…―dijo. Bueno, de seguro Rixon había escuchado mal. Me prepare para irme―Espera, allí hay un chico (Creo que es un chico) extraño. Tiene una sudadera con capucha que le cubre el rostro―dijo.

Bingo.

Miré unas tarjetas que reposaban en el escritorio.

― ¿Tu número? ―pregunté, señalando las tarjetas. Ella asintió, ruborizada. Tomé una tarjeta―Tal vez un día te llame.

Salí de la biblioteca, y me escondí junto al coche de Vee, en la oscuridad, esperando. Pasaron unos largos minutos en lo que la desesperación me carcomía hasta que al fin las vi llegar.

Luego de que Nora y su amiga desaparecieran, lo vi.

Echó a correr antes de que pudiera ver quién era, o de entrar en su mente siquiera, y me recorrió el cuerpo entero un escalofrío.

Si estaba detrás de Nora.

Y no era humano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco.**

Intenté seguirlo, pero no tuve tiempo. Perdí su rastro al instante en que siguió el Neón.

_Vamos, Jev. Piensa rápido_ me dije. ¿A dónde podría ir Nora a estas horas, luego de la biblioteca?

La respuesta era tan obvia que casi reí. Casi.

Su casa.

Aceleré la moto a todo lo que daba. Solo esperaba que el perseguidor de Nora no fuera quien yo estaba imaginando.

Me equivoqué.

Nora no llegó a su casa, por más que estuve por media hora esperándola. ¿A dónde mierda se había ido esta chica? No tenía tiempo para andar de niñera salvándola de todo el peligro que la rodea. Debería considerar más a fondo el hecho de que Nora no debería importarme en lo más mínimo. Bueno, salvo su sacrificio. Pero sentía curiosidad. ¿Por qué la seguirían? ¿Qué habría hecho esta chica como para que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte y provocar un ataque? Su perseguidor no era humano, y los únicos que poseían la capacidad de correr a esa velocidad eran los ángeles caídos, y los Nefilim. ¿Por qué alguno de ellos seguirían a Nora?

Bajé de un salto del árbol donde me encontraba a la espera, subí a mi moto y aceleré al Delphic.

―Vaya, ¿Me visita la realeza? ―dijo Rixon al verme llegar.

El Delphic, como de costumbre al anochecer, estaba repleto de personas.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para llegar a los túneles sin ser visto, y no estaba de humor para las bromas de Rixon.

―Venga, cierra el pico―le espeté.

Se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba, y se acercó a mí con una mirada acusatoria.

― ¿De dónde has sacado el Yate que está a la orilla del río? Venga, no me vayas a decir que no es tuyo porque encontré allí una copia de las llaves de tu Ducati―me acusó.

Sonreí.

―Lo gané en Bo.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

―Lo quiero―dijo él. ―Venga, somos amigos ¿No? Y cada vez que vas a jugar billar regresas con algún juguete nuevo. No te hará falta. A mi si, las chicas se vuelven locas en los Yates. Y me gusta tener el sexo asegurado.

Abrí la boca para decirle que se buscara su propio Yate, cuando se me ocurrió algo mejor.

―Vale, pero solo con una condición―le dije.

―Tú dirás.

―Si en algún momento te pido que siguas a alguien, lo seguirás sin preguntar, ¿Vale?

Llegué al instituto justo a tiempo para biología.

La verdad es que no me sorprendía que aún no se dieran cuenta que la única materia que cursaba era Biología, cuando debería estar en otras clases. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo estúpidos que llegaban a ser los humanos, bueno, no importaba.

Entré al salón de clases, y pude escuchar a Nora.

―Patch es lo que menos me preocupa.

Su mejor amiga, Vee, estaba sentada a su lado.

―Es mi sitio, si no te importa―le dije.

Ambas me miraron, levemente sorprendidas.

Esperé paciente a que Vee se pusiera de pie y se colgara la mochila al hombro. Pero no podía soportar tanta lentitud. Estirando mi brazo le indiqué el pasillo, queriéndole gritar "_Mueve ese asqueroso culo lejos de Nora ¡Ahora!"_

Cuando finalmente se largó, me senté.

―Estás guapa, como siempre―le dije.

Me recliné en la silla con las piernas estiradas.

―Gracias―respondió.

Se ruborizó levemente, y parecía iniciar una guerra en su interior.

―Y además hueles bien―agregué.

Me gustaba ese ligero olor a fresas. No parecía ningún perfume… solo su olor natural.

Era perfecto.

_Ya vuelven las cursilerías, Jev. Contrólate. Cuerpo humano. Sacrificio. Matar._

―Se llama ducharse―dijo. Como no contesté, prosiguió―Utilizas jabón, champú y agua caliente.

―Y te desnudas. Conozco el ejercicio―le dije.

Eso pareció incomodarla, pero antes de que pudiera cambiar el tema, sonó la campana.

El entrenador tomó su lugar en la clase, pero no presté mucha atención mientras discutía los puntos de un cuestionario que teníamos que llenar. La imagen de Nora dándose una ducha mantenía mi mente ocupada. Esta no era precisamente mi forma de concentrarme, y comencé a acalorarme. Sacudí levemente la cabeza para tratar de despejar esas imágenes. Observé que Nora tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, y estaba estirando sus dedos para lo que supuse sería liberarse de un calambre.

―Pareces cansada. ¿Una noche dura? ―le pregunté en un susurro.

―Te vi en la biblioteca―susurró de vuelta, esforzándose por parecer concentrada en el examen.

Claro, debí imaginar que Sherlock Holmes notaría mi presencia.

―El punto culminante de mi noche―mentí.

― ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

Eché la cabeza atrás y reí por lo bajo. ¿Qué, era adivina, además de detective?

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? ―insistió.

―Fui a sacar un libro―respondí.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras respondía algunas preguntas del cuestionario. Me limité a observarla.

Como intuyendo que la miraba, me miró y sonreí.

Algo dentro de mí se removió inquieto al notar que Nora se había puesto nerviosa, dejando caer el bolígrafo al suelo. Me incliné, lo tomé y se lo devolví.

―Después de la biblioteca, ¿Adónde fuiste? ―preguntó.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― ¿Me seguiste?

_Lo intenté._

―Pareces un poco nerviosa, Nora. ¿Qué te ocurre? ―le pregunté, fingiendo estar preocupado, pero conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de reírme.

― ¿Me estás siguiendo? ―insistió.

_Chica lista_ pensé.

― ¿Por qué iba a seguirte?

―Dímelo tú.

El entrenador llamó su atención y Nora volvió a concentrarse en el examen. Lo cual era estupendo, porque no tenía intenciones de responder a sus preguntas.

Finalmente, el adulado profesor complació a Vee en cuanto a su clase sobre el sexo, lo cual me pareció altamente aburrido.

Y finalmente, cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharme, Nora me detuvo.

En contra de mi voluntad, mi corazón se agitó.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ―preguntó.

Me senté en el borde del escritorio.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Sé que no quieres sentarte a mi lado más de lo que yo quiero sentarme a tu lado. Creo que el entrenador consideraría cambiarnos de sitio si tú se lo pides. Si le explicas la situación…

― ¿La situación? ―la interrumpí.

―Que no somos… compatibles.

― ¿No lo somos?

―No es una novedad.

Vaya, para mí sí lo era. ¿Qué no se enteraba de nada?

―Cuando el entrenador me solicitó mi lista de atributos deseados en un compañero, yo hablé de ti.

―Pues retíralo.

Ni en broma.

―Dije: inteligente, atractiva, vulnerable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Esperé que protestara por lo de "Vulnerable" pero no lo hizo. Lástima.

― ¿Le dirás al entrenador que nos cambie de sitio o no?

―Paso. Empiezas a gustarme.

Y maldije para mis adentros, porque era cierto.

Nora me estaba empezando a… en realidad era algo más que gustar, y no encontraba forma de evitarlo.

―Creo que estarías mejor con otro compañero, y tú lo sabes―dijo, sonriendo algo tensa.

―Me temo que podría acabar sentado al lado de Vee. No voy a tentar a mi suerte.

Y como un demonio invocado, Vee apareció.

― ¿Interrumpo algo? ―preguntó.

Nora negó. Luego de un par de cometarios entre ellas que me hicieron reír, pregunté:

― ¿Alguna otra cosa, Nora?

―No. Nos vemos mañana―dijo.

―Lo esperaré con ansias―dije, y le hice un guiño.

Con el pulso repentinamente nervioso, me alejé en dirección al estacionamiento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis.**

La tarde transcurría de lo más brutal.

Si fuese humano, y estos fuesen capaces de morir de aburrimiento, oficialmente habría muerto en un par de horas.

La mañana con Nora en el instituto me había dejado algo pensativo.

¿Por qué pensaba que no éramos compatibles? Supuse que al mirarla y describir las cualidades que busco en una compañera, se habría dado cuenta que hablaba de ella. ¿Acaso lo ignoraba? ¿Me ignoraba ella a mí? ¿Por qué no podía yo ignorarla a ella?

Maldición.

¿Por qué no podía sacármela de la cabeza? Desde que coqueteamos en aquel restaurante, la primera vez que la vi… ¡Mierda! Me había atraído. Me atrae. Siempre lo ha hecho, pero ¿qué pasa con eso? Todas las mujeres me atraen, ¿Qué puede tener ella de especial?

Suspiré frustrado, mientras observaba el techo de mi habitación.

Mi teléfono sonó con una llamada entrante, y por una fracción de segundo, quise que fuera ella. Pero no, por supuesto. No era Nora.

― ¿Qué pasa, Frank? ―contesté.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¡Como me preguntas qué carajos pasa! ¿Por qué no has venido a trabajar? ¡Te he salvado el culo muchas veces! ¡Me debes un millón de favores! Más te vale presentarte hoy, porque no voy a volver a salvarte el culo, Cipriano―gruñó.

―Veré que puedo hacer―dije, y colgué.

Me revolví en mi cama, y continué con mi tranquila inspección al techo. ¿Trabajar? ¿Para qué seguir trabajando en el Borderline? Desde que había entrado a jugar en Bo., no me hacía falta ningún trabajo. En una noche en el billar ganaba lo que podría ganar en dos meses en el Borderline.

Pero ni siquiera apostando podía dejar de pensar en Nora, y la verdad es que necesitaba sacármela de la cabeza.

_A la mierda todo. _pensé.

Me saqué los pantalones de una patada, y arrojé la camisa al suelo. Entré a darme una ducha y despejé un poco mi mente.

Mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo, sentí un torbellino explotar en mi cabeza. El momento en el que Nora me preguntó si la estaba siguiendo… Aquellos nervios… No se refería al hecho de que estaba en la biblioteca… O bueno, tal vez sí, pero no era solamente eso. Ella sabía, sentía que algo iba tras ella, algo peligroso. Me contuve de darle un golpe a la pared y me maldije por ser tan imbécil. Debería haber intuido lo que estaba pasando, debería haber entrado en su mente y descubrir sus pensamientos, ¡debería haber prestado más atención, joder! Tenía que descubrir quien la seguía, y que quería de ella. Y lo sabría, por supuesto que lo sabría.

Al salir, me coloqué una camiseta negra y un par de jeans ajustados, negros también. Me calcé mis botas negras de nuevo, y tomé las llaves de mi Ducati para ir a mi tan aborrecido trabajo.

Salí de mi casa pensando en Nora, por supuesto. Y entonces recordé lo que me había contado Rixon. ¿Quiénes podrían ser? Fue entonces cuando una revelación se abrió paso en mi cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba Chauncey? La última vez que lo vi, en el último Jeshván, estaba en Francia. ¿Sería posible que ya hubiese descubierto el paradero de su descendiente, y supiera el poder que tenía ella? Si no era Chauncey… ¿Quién más? Y si fuera Chauncey… Tenía que saber que por las venas de Nora corría el poder de hacerme humano, y acabar con él para siempre. A menos, claro, que la matara él primero. No. Si se atrevía a colocarle las manos encima a Nora… lo mataría. Me importaba una mierda quedarme sin Nefilim que poseer, fácilmente podría hacerme con otro. Pero no iba a dejar que la tocara, nadie puede tocarla.

Nadie toca lo que es mío.

Es mía.

_Pero, ¿Qué mierdas estás pensando Jev? Esa chica no es tuya, así que deja de pensar en ella como si lo fuera. _

Aunque tal vez lo era, ¿No? Después de todo, iba a volverme humano por un sacrificio que haría ella. Ya investigaría sobre Chauncey más adelante…

Llegué al Borderline justo cuando Frank me llamaba por centésima vez. ¿Qué no podía esperar?

―Maldita sea, Patch, contéstame―susurró, mientras marcaba el número de nuevo.

Bueno, no me había visto.

―No quiero―le dije.

Se sobresaltó, y se giró para encararme.

―Oh, te dignaste a trabajar. Genial. Ten―dijo, entregándome un delantal―Atiende las mesas. O haz lo que se te dé la gana, pero haz algo, por favor.

Y entró.

Yo lo seguí de mala gana, mientras me colocaba el delantal. Atendí un par de mesas que estaban ocupadas, y fui a la barra a entregar el pedido. Odiaba esto.

Entregué los pedidos, y fui a otra mesa desocupada que estaba asquerosamente sucia. Cogí un paño y comencé a limpiarla, enojado porque las personas pudieran causar tantos desastres.

Entonces la sentí.

Supe que era ella antes de verla, pero igual me sorprendí al girarme y verla sentada en una de las mesas del fondo.

Mi pulso se aceleró ridículamente.

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, me encontré caminando en su dirección. Contuve la risa al ver que estaba en un apuro. Al parecer, no quería hablar conmigo. Lástima, porque yo si quería hablar con ella.

―Vaya, vaya. ¿No tienes bastante con verme cinco días a la semana? ¿También te apetece por la noche? ―pregunté, al llegar a su lado.

―Lamento esta desafortunada coincidencia.

Me senté en el sitio de Vee, Apoyé los brazos en la mesa y cogí su vaso, haciéndolo girar entre mis manos. Mierda, esperaba que no notara que estaba nervioso.

―Ese asiento está ocupado―dijo ella. La ignoré. ¿Cómo se lo pedía? ― ¿No deberías estar trabajando en lugar de confraternizar con los clientes?

Sonreí. Bueno, después de todo, siempre se me ocurría algo.

― ¿Qué haces el domingo por la noche? ―pregunté.

Resopló. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

― ¿Me estás invitando a salir?

―Te estás volviendo una engreída. Eso me gusta, Ángel.

Me encantaba, en realidad. Pero no llegaría a admitir eso.

―Lo que a ti te guste me trae sin cuidado. No pienso salir contigo. Ni una cita. Y menos a solas. ―Se ruborizó levemente, y quise saber qué pensaba. Pero no me atreví a preguntarlo― Un momento, ¿acabas de llamarme "Ángel"?

―Ajá.

―Pues no me gusta.

Sonreí con todas mis ganas. Definitivamente, ella tenía algo.

―Pues así se queda, ángel.

Mis ojos se desviaron a, como siempre, sus labios, y me di cuenta.

Esto tenía que ser obra de Vee, por supuesto. Nora casi nunca usaba maquillaje.

Me incliné sobre la mesa, frotando sus labios con mi pulgar para retirarle esa cosa pegajosa de los labios. Mucho mejor.

Noté la exquisita suavidad de sus labios, y por milésima vez, me imaginé besándola.

―Así está mejor. ―dije, con la voz entrecortada, supongo que no se dio cuenta.

Agitó su cabello, tratando de fingir indiferencia. Pero noté, que tal y como a mí, mi roce le había afectado.

―En cualquier caso, no me dejan salir por las noches si al día siguiente tengo clase―dijo.

―Qué pena. Hay una fiesta en la costa, pensé que podíamos ir. ―dije, aunque era mentira, por supuesto. Supuse que al imaginar estar rodeada de otras cientos de personas, aceptaría.

Bajó la mirada y tomó un poco de agua. Estaba nerviosa, lo sabía, porque bostezó, y jamás había visto un bostezo tan falso.

―Bueno, como te he dicho, tengo clase al día siguiente. Y si tanto te interesa esa fiesta, te aseguro que no iré―dijo. ―En cualquier caso, ¿Por qué me invitas a mí?

Bien, lo de la fiesta no había funcionado.

―Quiero estar a solas contigo―dije, y no podía ser más cierto.

Pude ver su sorpresa.

―Escucha, Patch, no quiero ser grosera pero…

―Sí, ya lo veo.

― ¡Bueno, tú empezaste! No puedo ir a esa fiesta. Fin de la historia.

― ¿Por qué tienes clase al día siguiente o porque te da miedo estar a solas conmigo?

―Las dos cosas.

¡Bingo! Había confesado.

― ¿Te dan miedo todos los chicos… o solo yo?

Me puso los ojos en blanco. Contuve una risa.

― ¿Te hago sentir incómoda?

Me miró fijamente unos segundos, y luego parpadeo ligeramente confundida.

―Lo siento, ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

―De ti.

― ¿De mi?

―De tu vida personal.

Rió, y me encantó ese sonido.

―Si esto tiene que ver conmigo… y el sexo opuesto… Vee ya me ha soltado ese rollo. No necesito oírlo dos veces.

― ¿Y qué dice la sabia Vee?

―No entiendo por qué estas tan interesado.

Bueno, yo tampoco lo entendía al fin y al cabo, pero contesté con la verdad:

― ¿Interesado? Estamos hablando de ti, estoy fascinado.

Sonreí.

Ella se puso aún más nerviosa, y su rubor se intensificó.

―Creo que deberías regresar al trabajo―dijo.

― ¿sabes? Me gusta pensar que no hay un solo chico en el instituto que esté a la altura de tus expectativas.

―Olvidaba que eres un experto en mis supuestas expectativas―se mofó.

La miré fijamente unos segundos.

―No eres muy reservada, Nora. Ni tímida. Solo necesitas una buena razón para esforzarte por conocer a alguien.

―No quiero hablar más sobre mí.

―Crees saber todo de todo el mundo.

―Eso no es cierto―se defendió. ―Por ejemplo, no sé mucho acerca de ti.

―Porque no estás dispuesta a conocerme.

Y de pronto eso me molestó. ¿Por qué ella era así? ¿Qué la hacía tan diferente a las demás?

―He husmeado en tu archivo de estudiante.

Mierda.

―Estoy seguro de que eso es ilegal―dije, ocultando mi irritación.

―Tu carpeta estaba vacía. No tenía nada, ni tarjeta de vacunación.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que temes que te contagie de algo?

―Te estoy diciendo que te veo venir y quiero que lo sepas. No has engañado a todo el mundo. Voy a averiguar que tramas y te dejaré al desnudo.

Sus palabras crearon imágenes en mi cabeza.

―Es lo que más deseo.

Volvió a ruborizarse.

―Hay viene Vee. Tienes que irte.

Me quede observándola fijamente, descifrándola.

― ¿Por qué me miras así?

―No eres para nada lo que esperaba.

―Ni tú―replicó. ―eres peor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete.**

― ¿Recuerdas el trato que hicimos por el yate? Necesito un favor. Y lo necesito ahora―le dije a Rixon, segundos después de atravesar la puerta de su casa.

Me miró un tanto enojado unos segundos, con un cubierto a medio camino de su boca.

― ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? ―preguntó.

Bufé.

―No veo cómo es eso necesario. No seas idiota. ¿Qué pasa con ese favor? ¿Lo harás o no?

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y me observó de arriba abajo, mientras sopesaba la respuesta que daría.

― ¿Qué pasa si me niego? ―Quiso saber.

―Tendré mi maldito yate de vuelta―rugí.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se puso de pie, acercándose a la ventana y corriendo las cortinas. Se quedó un par de segundos observando el paisaje, y comenzó a silbar una melodía. Estaba poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, el muy maldito. Pero me quedé en silencio, esperando su respuesta. Luego de unos interminables tres minutos, al fin habló.

―Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ―Preguntó.

Suspiré, y fui a sentarme en una de las sillas sobrantes en la mesa en la que él estaba minutos atrás.

―Necesito que investigues el paradero de Chauncey Langeais.

Rixon enarcó una ceja, curioso por saber el motivo de ese favor. Él y yo éramos algo así como lo que se consideraba hermanos. Ambos fuimos Arcángeles alguna vez, solo que él cayó del cielo primero que yo. Y caímos por diferentes motivos. Rixon tenía sed de poder, quería ser el líder de la cátedra de los siete. Quería ocupar mi lugar. La cátedra de los siete eran un grupo de arcángeles poderosos que se encargaban de mantener en la tierra todo bajo control. Un control que Rixon había destruido hace más de doscientos años.

― ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? ―pidió.

―No.

Una leve carcajada por su parte.

―Deberías ser un poco más abierto, Patch.

― ¿Así como tú conmigo?

Otra carcajada. Si yo era cerrado, Rixon era una tumba.

―Vale, te haré ese favor. Todo sea por el sexo en yate―dijo.

Sonreí.

―Necesito la información para esta misma tarde. ―le dije.

Asintió.

―Te veré en el Delphic a eso de las 9:30pm.

Y sin más nada que agregar, hice mi camino lejos de allí.

Salí de aquella cueva aún con el sol reflejándose en el horizonte. Estaba atardeciendo. El cielo tenía esa perfecta tonalidad naranja y rosa digna del crepúsculo. Suspiré mientras recordaba aquel día, hace tantos años, cuando caí del cielo…

"―_No está permitido enamorarse de una humana, Jev. Eso deberías saberlo―Rugió Rafael, uno de la cátedra de los siete._

_Realmente no estaba enamorado de esa chica. Yo solo… necesitaba salir de la rutina unos minutos. Necesitaba sentir… el calor de un cuerpo humano. En el cielo todo era frío, hielo, humedad. Y aunque mi cuerpo no podía sentir, mi alma lo percibía. Esa chica humana era capaz de calentar mi alma. Un alma cruel que se había perdido hace cientos de años._

― _¿Qué vas a hacer? ―pregunté._

_Los otros seis arcángeles restantes se agruparon a mí alrededor, con una llama de furia en su mirada._

―_Te desterraremos. El líder de los siete no puede dar ese ejemplo al resto de la comunidad angelical. Dile adiós a tus alas, arcángel."_

Regresé a la realidad sintiendo la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto a mi teléfono celular. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y extraje el aparato. Casi solté una carcajada al ver el remitente.

Dabria.

**¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo inmediatamente.**

Apagué el equipo y volví a guardarlo en mis pantalones. Subí a la moto, la encendí y aceleré en dirección al Delphic. Rixon solía vivir en los túneles, igual que yo, pero luego de unos sutiles enfrentamientos por chicas (sus chicas, y los ruidos que estas hacían en la noche) se mudó a las afueras de la ciudad. Desde ese día supe lo que era dormir con tranquilidad.

Ya había anochecido, y faltaban pocos minutos para que Rixon llegara con la información que le había pedido que me consiguiera. Salí de entre las sombras sigilosamente para que nadie me notara, y entré al salón de videojuegos. Sentí que alguien me observaba, y al instante llevé a mis ojos en esa dirección. Solo logré ver la espalda de un tipo alto, que se alejaba con la capucha de su sudadera puesta.

Le resté importancia al asunto, y fui hacia una de las máquinas para jugar Nosferatu. Era un juego de terror en el que tienes que asesinar un montón de cosas. Era mi favorito. Me arremangué las mangas de la camiseta hasta los codos, y me coloqué mi gorra de béisbol que traiga en el bolsillo del pantalón para que nadie me notara. Así, comencé a jugar mientras esperaba la llegada de Rixon.

Sin embargo, un par de segundos luego de haber comenzado a jugar, sentí su presencia allí. La miré en el mismo momento en que ella me miró, y sonreí.

Nora.

Se puso nerviosa, y aprovechando la oportunidad de que su amiga no me había visto, la arrastró al otro lado de la habitación, donde no podía verla con mucha facilidad.

Volví a sonreír, esta vez para mis adentros. Tonta Nora.

Quise concentrarme de nuevo en el juego, pero al ver que Nora y Vee se acercaban a dos chicos, me detuve. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Una cita doble? Mataría a Vee. Lo haría. O bueno, tal vez no, dado que Nora estaba tan emocionada como una jirafa en un zoológico. Me percaté de nuevo en la presencia de aquel tipo de sudadera con capucha. Tuvo que sentir mi mirada sobre él, porque inmediatamente dijo algo y se retiró. ¿Quién era ese hombre? El otro chico, que era un poco más bajo pero igualmente alto, les entregó unas bebidas. Se tardó más de lo normal en entregarle la bebida a Nora.

Comenzaré a creer que realmente te gusta esa chica habló la voz de Rixon en mi cabeza. Miré a todas partes esperando encontrarlo, pero no lo vi. Y muy puntual, debería agregar Que gracioso. ¿Qué has averiguado, Rixon?

Vaya, vaya, directo al grano. No debería sorprenderme. Muy bien, te lo pondré de esta manera: Si respondes a mi pregunta, te diré todo lo que sé, ¿Te parece?

¿Qué quieres saber?

¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que ibas a convertirte en humano matando a la descendiente de Chauncey?

Me quede sin decirle nada unos segundos. No debería sorprenderme el hecho de que hubiese descubierto todo. Después de todo, había sido yo quien lo mando a investigar en un principio, ¿no?

No pensaba decírtelo, realmente

Está bien. Ahora, bien, prepárate para escuchar lo que barba me ha dicho: No necesariamente tienes que esperar a Jeshván, o hacer que Nora haga el sacrificio voluntariamente, puedes matarla. Solo que luego de matarla, deberás ligar tu sangre con la de ella. Claro, también es factible el sacrificio propio, y es mucho más directo. Pero te lo digo hermano, por si se te complica eso del enamoramiento (Si, ya sé que tienes que enamorarla). Ahora, lo más importante de todo: Chauncey sabe lo que está sucediendo. Se ha corrido el rumor de que quieres ser humano. Casi todos los ángeles caídos lo saben ya. Así que… ha venido a Coldwater para ahorrarte el trabajo. Y liberarse del juramento de lealtad. Va tras Nora, amigo mío.

Inmediatamente busqué con la mirada al tipo con capucha. ¿Sería posible que…? No, lo sabría.

Gracias, Rixon

Todo sea por el…

Sexo salvaje y fácil en el yate. Ya, lo sé

Y allí mi conversación se vio interrumpida.

―Oye, Nora, ¿no es ese Patch? ―Dijo Vee.

Se encontraban en la mesa de Hockey, a pesar de ello, podía escucharlos con claridad. Tenía mis sentidos aturdidos y agudizados.

―Jmmm―Dijo Nora, como tratando de evitar el tema.

Miré a Vee, y esta me devolvió la mirada por unos segundos, antes de concentrarse de nuevo en su amiga.

Me señaló.

― Allí, Ese es él, ¿cierto?

―Lo dudo―seguía tratando de evitarme. ―Elliot y yo seremos el equipo blanco.

―Patch es el compañero de biología de Nora―Continuó diciendo Vee, a pesar de las súplicas silenciosas de Nora de que se callara. Sonreí, y continué estudiando a Nora, y escuchando.

―Él sigue mirando para acá―Vee dijo bajando la voz. Ella se reclinó contra la mesa del fútbol, intentando que su conversación pareciera privada, pero ella susurró tan alto, que era absurdo no escuchar ―Se está preguntando qué haces aquí con…―Vee balanceó su cabeza hacia Elliot.

Nora cerró los ojos, y tuve que contener una carcajada. Estaba ruborizada. Me encantaba verla así. Me sentía… ¿Humano?

―Patch ha dejado bien claro que quiere ser para Nora algo más que compañero de biología― continuó Vee ―Y nadie puede culparlo.

― ¿Es cierto eso? ―Dijo Elliot, mirando a Nora de una manera que decía que no estaba sorprendido. Que él ya lo sospechaba. Se acercó más a Nora, y tuve que apretar los puños para no destrozar su mente en cuestión de segundos.

―No es eso―Quiso corregir Nora. ―Es…

―Peor que eso―Vee continuaba con su drama que amenazaba con partirme de risa―Nora sospecha que él la está siguiendo. La policía está a punto de intervenir.

Me quedé paralizado. ¿Qué…?

― ¿Por qué no jugamos? ―Preguntó Nora en voz alta y tiró la bola al centro de la mesa, pero nadie lo notó.

― ¿Quieres que hable con él? ―Le preguntó Elliot. Claro, ven a hablar conmigo, imbécil. Veamos cómo termina todo esto. ―Le explicaré que no estamos buscando problemas. Le diré que estas aquí conmigo y que si tiene algún problema lo puede discutir conmigo.

Eso estaba hecho. Incluso estuve a punto de ser yo quien se acercara a su mesa, y alejarlo de Nora, pero ella cambió el tema.

― ¿Qué le pasó a Jules? ―Dijo. ―Se ha ido por mucho tiempo.

―Sí, quizá se cayó en el inodoro―dijo Vee, pareciendo decepcionada.

―Déjame hablar con Patch―dijo Elliot.

Oh, claro, ven a hablar con Patch deseé.

Nora se veía dubitativa, como si sintiera el peligro que correría ese chico si se atrevía siquiera a mirarme.

―Él no me asusta―dijo Elliot. Pues ya tendría tiempo de asustarte.

―Mala idea.

―Gran idea―dijo Vee, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos. ―De otra manera, Patch podría volverse violento ¿Recuerdas la última vez?

¿La última vez?

―Sin ofender, pero este chico suena como un arrastrado―dijo Elliot―Dame dos minutos con él―Él comenzó a caminar.

Flexioné mis dedos y me preparé para darle la paliza de su vida. ¿Arrastrado, yo? Hijo de puta.

―No―Dijo Nora, agarrándolo por la manga para detenerlo. Maldita sea, Nora, déjalo que venga. ―Él, eh, podría ponerse otra vez violento. Déjame lidiar con esto. ―Fulminó a Vee con la mirada.

Bueno, pensándolo mejor, sí, que viniera Nora.

― ¿Estás segura? ―Dijo Elliot ―Estaría muy feliz de hacerlo.

Yo estaría feliz de partirte los dientes.

―Creo que es mejor si se lo digo yo.

Nora estaba completamente nerviosa. Frotó sus manos en sus jeans varias veces, tratando de controlarse. Regresé mi atención al juego por una fracción de segundos, para no entretenerme demasiado con sus piernas. Presioné los botones con demasiada fuerza mientras alejaba de mi mente los pensamientos calientes, cosa que no me resultaba fácil mientras sentía la mirada de ella por todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a mi consola, la golpeó por el lado para llamar mi atención. Cuando la miré, dije: ― ¿Pac-Man? ¿O es Donkey Kong?

Una lenta sonrisa se expandió en mi rostro.

―Béisbol. ¿Crees que puedas pararte tras de mí y darme un par de instrucciones?

Bombas explotaron en la pantalla y cuerpos gritando navegaron en el aire.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre? ―Pregunté, señalando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia la mesa de fútbol. Como si no lo supiera ya.

―Elliot. Mira, debo hacer esto rápido. Me están esperando…

―Lo he visto antes―dije, recordando de pronto el juego de béisbol en la escuela. La primera vez que le hablé a Nora en su mente.

―Él es nuevo. Se acaba de transferir.

―Primera semana en la escuela y ya hizo amigos. Que suerte tiene―La miré con doble intención. ―Podría tener un lado tenebroso y peligroso del cual no conocemos.

―Parece ser mi especialidad.

Se quedó en silencio, esperando a que replicara por su indirecta. Se la dejé pasar.

― ¿Quieres jugar? ―Incliné mi cabeza hacia más allá de los videojuegos. Hacia la multitud en dónde solo podía ver mesas de billar.

―Nora―Gritó Vee, interrumpiendo. Maldita Vee. ―Ven aquí. Elliot me está ganando.

―No puedo―Me dijo.

―Si yo gano―Continué, como si no hubiese escuchado a Vee, y sin tener intenciones de alejarme de ella. ―Le dirás a Elliot que pasó algo. Le dirás que ya no estarás libre esta noche.

― ¿Y si yo gano?

La observé de la cabeza a los pies. Sonreí. Era fácil que esta chica me gustara.

―No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso.

Golpeó mi brazo, y sentí chispas eléctricas quemar allí donde había tocado. Mierda.

―Cuidado―dije en voz baja. ―Ellos podrían creer que estamos flirteando.

Y eso era justamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Una parte de mí analizaba las palabras que Rixon había dicho hace unos momentos. Podía matar a Nora, podía hacerlo ahora mismo y obtener lo que deseaba. Pero estaba comenzando a necesitar algo… algo que solo tenía ella.

―Una mesa de billar―la tenté.

―Estoy aquí con otra persona.

―Ve hacia los billares, yo me encargo de lo demás.

Se cruzó de brazos, esperando lucir severa y un poco exasperada, pero luego se mordió el labio, y supe que estaba sopesando mi propuesta.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer, pelear con Elliot?

Podría ser una opción.

―Si tengo que hacerlo… Se acaba de vaciar una mesa. Ve y ocúpala.

Si es que te atreves hablé en su mente.

Se puso rígida.

― ¿Cómo haces eso? ―preguntó, nerviosa.

Me burlé internamente, observando su miedo y disfrutando de ello.

― ¿Cómo haces eso? ―Repitió.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

― ¿Hacer qué?

―No hagas eso―Me advirtió―No finjas que no lo estás haciendo.

Recliné un hombro contra la consola y bajé la vista hacia ella.

―Dime qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo.

―Mis pensamientos.

― ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

―Ya basta, Patch.

Observé todos lados de una manera teatral, como si tratara de hacerle una pregunta demasiado personal.

―No dirás que estoy hablándole a tu mente ¿cierto? ¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso?

Tragando, dijo intentando aparentar calma: ―Tú me asustas y no estoy segura de que seas bueno para mí.

―Yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Y vaya que seré bueno contigo.

―Nooooora―Se escuchó la voz de Vee llamar sobre todas las voces y los sonidos electrónicos.

―Encuéntrame en el arcángel―le dije.

Se alejó un paso.

―No.

Me acerqué por detrás y le susurré al oído: ―Te estaré esperando.

Luego salí de los videojuegos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho.**

En cuanto puse un pie fuera de la vista de Nora, abrí completamente mis sentidos. Cerré mis ojos y me concentré plenamente en la presencia de Chauncey. Apreté los puños mientras intensificaba la búsqueda, pero no me daba resultados. No podía percibirlo, si es que realmente se encontraba aquí.

Iba tras Nora. El muy maldito estaba pensando en liberarse de su juramento. No podía permitirlo. Si él conseguía matar a esa chica primero que yo… me quedaría sin Nefilim que poseer en el Jeshván. Y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Chauncey sabía que si yo mataba a Nora, él moriría con ella. Así que, lo más probable es que jugara sus cartas rápido, ya que se le agotaba el tiempo.

No me quedaba más opción que hacer lo mismo, y hacer mi juego esta misma noche. Si aquel tipo encapuchado era Chauncey, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Nora como para matarla en cualquier momento. No podía permitir eso. Ella era mía. Y si moría, moriría en mis brazos.

Me encaminé al arcángel y observé a lo lejos, como Nora platicaba con Vee. Parecía un poco enojada, y a la vez nerviosa. Bajé la vista hasta sus piernas, volviendo a subir por su estómago, sus pechos, su rostro… y ese cabello. Una media sonrisa se abrió paso en mi rostro. Pasé una mano por mi cabello mientras imaginaba, por milésima vez, que se sentiría besarla. Si tan solo… Si tan solo no fuera a ella a quien tuviera que sacrificar para ser humano.

Sacudí la cabeza, para dejar de pensar estupideces. ¿Qué pasa con que sea ella? Es igual para mí si es ella, Vee, o alguna otra mujer de la calle. O al menos de eso trataba de convencerme.

Nora se despidió de su amiga y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, aunque sin verme. Me atravesé en su camino.

―Perdone―dijo, al rebotar contra mi cuerpo.

―Te perdono―le dije, sonriéndole morbosamente.

Me miró y parpadeó. Pareció desconcertada un par de segundos, pero al percatarse que era yo, frunció el ceño.

―Déjame sola. ―gruñó.

Intentó esquivarme, pero al tratar de pasar por mi lado, la tomé por el codo.

― ¿Qué pasa? Parece que vas a vomitar―le dije.

―Tienes ese efecto en mí―dijo bruscamente.

_Grrr la gata saca sus garras._ Reí, y eso pareció hacerla enojar mucho más.

―Te invito a tomarte algo―Aferré el agarre en su codo y la llevé hasta el carrito de limonadas.

No quiso dar un paso más.

― ¿Quieres ayudarme? aléjate de mí.

Intentó liberarse de mi agarre, y en el intento, un rizo mechón de cabello apareció en su rostro. Lo aparté.

―Amo tu cabello. Me gusta cuando está fuera de control. Es como ver una parte de ti que necesita salir más a menudo―le dije.

E inmediatamente imaginé a Nora sin control, sin ropa y cerca de mí. Maldita sea con mis pensamientos.

Con furia, se alisó el cabello. Por una fracción de segundo pareció que se estaba arreglando para mí, lo cual provocó una extraña sensación en mi estómago.

―Me tengo que ir. Vee me está esperando―Hizo una pausa, en la cual se soltó de mi agarre, y luego agregó: ―Supongo que te veré el lunes en clase.

―Ven conmigo al arcángel―le pedí.

Alturas, muchas personas gritando, y una inesperada falla en un solo carrito. ¿Qué mejor manera para morir? Algo se removió en mi interior, al imaginar la sangre de Nora llenar el suelo. Pero era una oportunidad perfecta.

Ella estiré el cuello para mirar hacia el Arcángel. Gritos agudos hacían eco desde los carros que hacían estruendos en las vías.

―Dos personas en una silla―Le dije. Sonreí de una forma lenta y atrevida.

―No―se negó. ―De ninguna manera.

―Si sigues huyendo de mí, nunca descubrirás qué es lo que está pasando de verdad. ―Le dije.

Con ese comentario, debió haberse ido corriendo. Pero no lo hizo. Sabía exactamente que decir para picar su curiosidad, para que subiera conmigo al arcángel. Sabía qué decir en el momento correcto.

― ¿Qué está pasando?

―Solo hay una manera para saberlo.

―No puedo. Le tengo miedo a las alturas. Además, Vee me está esperando.

Maldición, Nora. No te hagas de rogar.

―Si aguantas toda la ronda sin gritar, le diré al entrenador que nos cambie de silla.

―Ya lo intenté Él no va a cambiar de opinión.

―Yo podría ser más convincente que tú.

Aún no había notado que era conmigo que había hablado. Por supuesto, ahora, después de esta noche, ya jamás lo notaría.

―Yo no grito―dijo. ―No en atracciones de carnavales.

Juntos nos encaminamos hasta lo último de la fila de espera para el Arcángel. Una ráfaga de gritos se levantó y luego se apagó lejos en el cielo nocturno.

―No te había visto antes en Delphic―dije.

Y era cierto. Yo solía pasar varias noches de la semana en lo alto de la figura del arcángel, observando sin ser observado. Y nunca la había visto; porque de haberla visto, jamás se me olvidaría. Nunca olvidas algo tan cautivante y hermoso.

― ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

―Tengo una historia con este lugar.

Llegamos hasta el principio de la fila, mientras los carros se vaciaban y un nuevo par de buscadores de emoción se montaban.

―Déjame adivinar―dijo. ―El año pasado venías aquí en lugar de ir a la escuela.

Estaba siendo sarcástica, lo sabía, pero sin embargo contesté: ―Contestar eso significaría dar pistas sobre mi pasado y prefiero mantenerlo en secreto.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo tu pasado?

―No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para hablar de eso. Mi pasado podría asustarte.

Si, más asustada de lo que ya deberías estar.

Nuestros brazos se tocaron mientras nos acercábamos, y allí estaban de nuevos esas chispas que sentía en mi alma.

―Las cosas que tengo que confesar no son el tipo de cosas que le cuentas a tu irrespetuosa compañera de biología―dije.

Se estremeció de miedo, y fingí no notarlo. Moví bruscamente mi barbilla hacia la rampa.

―Parece que es nuestro turno―le dije.

Empujé la salida giratoria. Cuando llegamos a la plataforma de abordar, los únicos carros vacíos eran el que estaba al frente y el que estaba en lo último. Me dirige al primero, ya que era más sencillo sabotear este.

El carro que escogí tenía un grupo de cuatro pinturas. La primera representaba una turba de demonios con cuernos arrancándole las alas a un ángel masculino que gritaba. La siguiente pintura mostraba al ángel sin alas posado sobre una lápida, observando de lejos a unos niños jugando. En la tercera pintura, el ángel sin alas estaba parado cerca de los niños, haciendo señas con el dedo a una niña de ojos verdes, para que esta fuera a donde él. En la última pintura, el ángel se balanceó como un fantasma sobre el cuerpo de la niña. Los ojos de la niña estaban negros, su sonrisa se había ido y le salieron cuernos como a los demonios de la primera pintura. Una media luna colgaba sobre las pinturas. Vaya historia la que estaba grabada allí.

Nora se deslizó en el carro junto a mí, temblando.

―Tu pasado no me asustará―Dijo, abrochándose el cinturón―Creo que más que nada, estaré aterrada.

―Aterrada―Repetí, mientras seguía observando las pinturas. No podía estar más en lo cierto.

Los carros comenzaron a moverse en reversa y luego dieron bandazos hacia delante. De una manera no muy tranquila, nos alejamos de la plataforma, escalando la montaña sin cesar. El aire estaba lleno de olor a sudor, moho y del agua salada que soplaba del mar.

―Te ves pálida―Dije, inclinándome para poder ser escuchado a través del ruido de las vías.

En la punta de la montaña, hubo un momento de vacilación. ¿La mataba? ¿Así, a sangre fría? La observé por el rabillo del ojo, y contuve un suspiro. La brisa alborotaba sus cabellos, de por sí ya desordenados, y le daba un aspecto realmente encantador.

Entonces me miró y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

― ¿Asustada, ángel?

Soltó una risa nerviosa, y sentí que esa risa perforaba en mi interior. El arcángel ya estaba en la cima, así que tenía que actuar rápido.

Seguía observándola, preparándome para saltar en el momento justo en que aflojara un par de tornillos del carrito. Pero no pude hacerlo.

Me introduje en su mente.

Le hice creer que su cinturón se había desabrochado, y que el carrito la aventaba al vacío. No podía matarla aquí, había demasiadas personas. O bueno, esa era la excusa que necesitaba creer. ¿Por qué no me limité a lanzarla al vacío, y ya está? No podía… ¡Maldición, no podía! Entonces, en un movimiento brusco, Nora se vio impulsada a un lado, y al estar sumergida en lo que la hacía creer ver, no se sostuvo. Realmente, por una fracción de segundo estuvo a punto de caer. Pero no pude permitir eso. Si ella caía… si moría…

La envolví en mis brazos, aferrándola contra mi cuerpo. Y tocarla así, tan abiertamente, calentó mi alma en todos los sentidos. No solo la calentó, la hizo hervir hasta casi explotar de combustión espontánea.

Nora gritó.

Y la ronda terminó en la plataforma de desembarque.

―Vaya, eso sí que fue un grito―Dije, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

No pude dejarte morir, Nora. No pude…

―Mi cinturón… ―Comenzó. ―Creí…

― ¿Qué creíste? ―Pregunté, fingiendo estar interesado. Pero vaya que sabía qué había creído.

―Creí que me había caído del carro. Literalmente, creí que iba a morir―dijo, y se veía realmente asustada.

―Creo que ese es el punto. ―Dije. ―Supongo que nos quedamos como compañeros.

―El arcángel…―Murmuró, mirando sobre mi hombro a la montaña rusa, la cual estaba comenzando su siguiente ascenso.

―Es un ángel de alto rango―le dije, recordando de nuevo mi historia, la historia del carrito…―Mientras más alto estas, peor es la caída.

―Creo que apenas soy un ángel guardián―murmuró ella.

Sonreí a mi vez, otra vez. Guiándola por el camino, dije: ―Te llevaré de regreso a los videojuegos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

Me abrí paso entre la gente de los videojuegos, pasando el mostrador de los premios y los baños. Seguía maldiciéndome una y otra vez por no haber matado a Nora cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ni siquiera tendría a la policía detrás de mí, ya que haría creer que sólo fue un accidente del carrito de la atracción del parque. Necesitaba deshacerme de ella, antes de que afectara a un nivel más profundo todo mi organismo.

Cuando estábamos llegando a las mesas de fútbol, se me ocurrieron muchas maneras más sencillas de matarla ahora mismo: Asfixiarla, dispararle, golpearla hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, o simplemente entrar a su mente y destrozarla. Pero no podía.

Sin embargo, al divisar a Vee y al otro chico a lo lejos, entré una vez más en la cabeza de Nora y le hice creer que la mesa estaba vacía.

―Parece que se fueron―Dije. ―Creo que necesitas a alguien que te lleve.

―Vee no me dejaría―Dijo ella, parada de puntas para ver sobre el gentío. ―Probablemente estén jugando tenis de mesa.

No, están jugando futbol todavía, ángel.

Recorrió por todos lados el lugar mientras la seguía, tomándome una soda que había comprado en el camino. Mis escasos buenos modales me habían inducido a ofrecerla una, pero me la había rechazado. Nora llegó a otra de las mesas de juego, pero mi truco funcionaba perfectamente. No veía a nadie, y nadie la veía a ella.

―Quizá estén en las máquinas de paintball―Le sugerí, tratando de no burlarme de ella.

Su rostro estaba tornándose de un tono magenta. Estaba enojándose. Levanté mi soda, en señal de ofrecimiento y le pregunté: ― ¿Segura que no quieres tomar algo?

Miró la soda, y luego a mí. La intensificación del rubor en sus mejillas la delató, y supe que se acaloraba con solo pensar en poner su boca donde antes estuvo la mía. Y yo también, maldita sea. Incluso, mientras sacaba su teléfono celular de su bolso, pensé en acercarme a ella aquí, ahora, tomarla y secuestrarla. No para matarla, no, claro que no. Haría cosas mucho más emocionantes con ella de prisionera. Y vaya que la pasaríamos bien.

Estuve a punto de pasar por alto el hecho de que, ¡tenía un celular en la mano para llamar a su amiga! Con un movimiento ligero de mis dedos, apagué el celular. Así se quedaría hasta que tomara una decisión esta noche. Estaba sopesando seriamente lo del secuestro.

―Mi oferta sigue en pie―le dije, tratando de mantener mi rostro inexpresivo, y mi cuerpo tranquilo.

Pude ver en su rostro que estaba pensando que sería más seguro irse con cualquier otro hombre, no importaba si fuera un completo desconocido, que salir de allí conmigo. Una parte de ese razonamiento era cierto. Ni yo mismo comprendía ahora mismo de qué sería capaz. Sin embargo… la imagen de Nora sin vida se repetía en mi cabeza, y causaba extraños espasmos en mi interior.

Se dio en la frente con la palma de mi mano. ―Su auto. Probablemente ella me está esperando en el estacionamiento.

Salimos de los videojuegos y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento. Yo la seguía desde atrás, esperando el momento justo para hacerla pasar desapercibido el Neón de Vee. Ahí está. Abrí su mente y borré las imágenes. Nora se veía realmente furiosa y desconcertada.

― ¿Alguna otra opción? ―Le pregunté.

Mordió su labio, y sopesó la única alternativa que le quedaba.

Sabía que en estos momentos, Nora estaba sola en su casa. En el tiempo que la estuve investigando, descubrí que su madre trabajaba un poco lejos. Solo contaba con una anciana que hacía la limpieza, pero para estas horas, ya debería estar ocupada en sus propios asuntos. Así que, si finalmente iba a asesinarla, solo tenía que llevarla a casa.

Nora resopló.

―Me llevarás directo a casa―Dijo. Sonó más como una pregunta que como una orden. Bingo.

―Si eso es lo que quieres…

Titubeó, como si quisiera hacerme una pregunta, pero se contuvo. Se veía un poco asustada.

Comencé a caminar al lugar dónde había dejado la moto, con Nora siguiéndome los pasos. Al encontrarla, me subí a ella, e incliné mi cabeza hacia el asiento trasero. ―Móntate―le dije.

―Vaya. Linda moto―Dijo. Y pude percibir el miedo que le producía mi Ducati. ―Me gusta la sensación el viento en mi cara―Continuó, como si quisiera evitar algún comentario de mi parte.

Solo había un casco, negro con la visera teñida, y se lo entregué, no muy seguro de saber el por qué. ¿Cortesía? Tal vez.

Se subió a la moto, justo detrás de mí, y tuve que contener un gemido al ver que sus piernas entraban en contacto con las mías. Mi alma hervía a fuego lento con esa cercanía. Me hubiese gustado desesperadamente poder sentir físicamente ese contacto, pero esa era una capacidad de la que carecían todos los ángeles caídos.

― ¿Es difícil conducirla? ―Preguntó.

_¿Quieres decir que si es peligroso?_

―Que va― Dije, contestando a sus dos preguntas, la que dijo y la que no dijo. Sus piernas estaban aferrándose a las mías de manera inconsciente, y reí por lo bajo. ―Estás tensa. Relájate.

Cuando salimos del estacionamiento, la explosión de movimiento la sobresaltó; había estado aguantándose de mi camisa, teniendo entre sus dedos la cantidad de tela necesaria para mantenerse en balance. Pero sin estar satisfecho con eso, aceleré. Sonreí cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, en un abrazo de oso al revés.

Aceleré un poco más, y apretó su cadera contra mí. Apreté con fuerza el mando de la moto, para contenerme de frenar y tomarla allí mismo. Nora, no me hagas esto tan difícil.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, detuve la motocicleta en la entrada, que estaba toda cubierta de neblina, apagué el motor y me bajé de ella. Mientras Nora se deshacía del casco, tomé las llaves de su bolso, y me encaminé a la puerta para abrirla, con Nora siguiéndome los pasos.

Cuando me detuve frente a la puerta e introduje las llaves, bajó su bolso del hombro y abrió el compartimiento en donde guardaba las llaves. Notó que no estaban allí.

―Devuélveme mis llaves―Dijo, desconcertada por no saber cómo sus llaves habían parado en mis manos.

―Se te cayeron en los videojuegos cuando estabas buscando tu celular―mentí.

―No me interesa en dónde las tiré. ¡Devuélvemelas!

Levanté mis manos, clamando inocencia, y me alejé de la puerta. Recosté un hombro contra los ladrillos y la observé acercarse hasta la cerradura. No abras Intentó girar la llave, pero no se movió.

―La atascaste―Dijo, moviendo la llave. Señalé la cerradora y levanté las cejas en una silenciosa pregunta. ―Adelante. Inténtalo. Está atorada.

Con un agudo clic, hice girar la llave. Con la mano puesta en el picaporte, arqueé de nuevo mis cejas como diciendo ¿Puedo?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al imaginarme a solar con Nora. En su casa. Sin testigos de nada.

―Vete. No vas a entrar. Estoy sola en casa―dijo.

Lo sé.

― ¿Toda la noche? ―Como si no supiera ya la respuesta.

―Dorothea vendrá pronto―Mintió. La ponía nerviosa. Estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo.

― ¿Dorothea?

―La señora que limpia. Ella es vieja, pero fuerte. Muy fuerte―Intentó pasar y dejarme atrás, pero no la deje.

―Suena aterrador―dije, sacando la llave de la cerradura y entregándosela.

―Ella puede limpiar un inodoro por dentro y por fuera en menos de un minuto. Más que aterrador―Tomando la llave, pasó por mi lado con toda la intención de cerrar la puerta entre nosotros, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Me paré bajo el umbral, con mis brazos puestos en cada lado del marco. No te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí.

― ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar? ―Pregunté, sonriendo.

Vamos, ángel. Es más fácil matarte dentro.

―Es tarde―dije, siguiéndola de cerca con mis ojos. ―Debes de tener hambre.

―No. Sí. Digo, sí, pero…

Entonces entré a la casa.

Ella retrocedió tres pasos; cerré la puerta, empujándola con mí pié. ― ¿Te gusta la comida Mexicana?

―Yo…

― ¿Los Tacos?

― ¿Tacos? ―Repitió.

Qué divertida, Nora. En serio vas a hacerme cocinar.

―Tomates, lechuga, queso―le dije.

―Sé lo que es un taco.

Bueno, al menos sacaría provecho de lo que había aprendido en el Borderline.

Antes de que pudiese detenerme, crucé la habitación a grandes zancadas y al final del pasillo, me dirige a la izquierda. A la cocina. Fui hasta el fregadero y abrí el grifo mientras frotaba jabón hasta la mitad de mis brazos. Fui a la despensa, busqué en la nevera, saqué productos de aquí y allá (salsa, queso, lechuga y tomate) y luego busqué en las gavetas hasta encontrar un cuchillo.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Observé que Nora se llevaba una mano a la boca, y noté que estaba observando la maraña desordenada que era su cabello. Sonreí.

― ¿El rojo de tu cabello, es natural?

Se me quedó mirando.

―No tengo pelo rojo.

―Odio ser el que te de la noticia, pero es rojo. Podría prenderlo en fuego y no se pondría más rojo.

―Es marrón. ―dijo ella. ―Es la luz.

―Sí, quizá sean las bombillas―dije, sonriendo por primera vez con lo que sería una sonrisa verdadera.

―Regreso enseguida―dijo, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa.

Me quedé observando fijamente el cuchillo, pensando en qué haría con la nueva oportunidad que se me había presentado para matar a Nora. Rebusqué de nuevo entre los gabinetes, hasta hallar un cuchillo mucho más grande y afilado. La imagen de Nora bañada en sangre comenzó a llenar mi cabeza.

Comencé a picar algunos de los ingredientes, mientras mi mente daba vueltas.

― ¿Podemos dejar esto para otro momento? ―preguntó Nora, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Puso una mano en su estómago, señalando que le estaba molestando. ―Me siento algo mareada. Creo que fue por la moto.

Paré de cortar con el cuchillo y la miré. ―Casi termino.

Noté que miraba el cuchillo con nerviosismo, y miedo. Lo sostuve en alto y lo examiné. La hoja brillaba bajo la luz. Volví a ver a Nora ensangrentada.

―Baja el cuchillo―Pidió, tratando de sonar calmada.

Dejé de mirar al cuchillo, Luego miré a Nora y luego una vez más al cuchillo. ¿Qué haría? ¿La mataría?

Y fue justo allí, mientras observaba esos ojos grises, mientras la tenía indefensa frente a mí, cuando supe que jamás le haría daño. No podía. Algo mucho más fuerte que el deseo de ser humano se había apoderado de mí.

―No te voy a lastimar, Nora―susurré.

―Eso es tranquilizador―dijo, con voz tensa y seca.

Estaba asustada, y no sabía si era por la revelación que había tenido segundos atrás, pero ya no deseaba incomodarla. Quería agradarle. Quería estar bien con ella. Hice girar el cuchillo, con el mango señalando hacia ella. ―Ven aquí Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer tacos.

Pude sentir que vacilaba. Nora no era idiota, ella sentía que realmente era peligroso estar conmigo. Aún tenía ganas de matarla, pero la necesidad de estar con ella era mucho más fuerte.

― ¿Qué tal un trato? Ayúdame a hacer tacos y contestaré algunas de tus preguntas―le ofrecí. Si con eso no confiaba en mí, ya no sabría que podía hacerla confiar.

― ¿Mis preguntas?

―Creo que sabes a qué me refiero―le dije.

Sin decir nada más, y estando picada por la curiosidad, se acercó a mí. Coloqué la tabla de picar frente a ella.

―Primero―Dije, parándome detrás de ella y poniendo mis manos sobre la encimera, justo al lado de las suyas. ―Escoge un tomate. ―Agaché mi cabeza, acercando con cautelosa lentitud mi boca a su oído ―Bien hora, agarra el cuchillo.

― ¿El chef siempre tiene que estar así de cerca? ―Preguntó, y no pude percibir si le gustaba o le asustaba el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de ella. En mi opinión, estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos.

―Cuando él está revelando secretos culinarios, sí. Agarra el cuchillo bien.

―Eso hago.

―Bien.

Alejándome unos segundos, la miré cuidadosamente, como inspeccionando cualquier imperfección. Mis ojos se desviaron, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo y de aquí a allá. Casi sonreí. Se veía perfecta, y sabía cómo agarrar un cuchillo. Podría decir que se veía realmente sexy.

―El cocinar es algo que no se aprende―Dije. ―Es natural. Es algo que tienes o no. Como la química. ¿Crees que estás lista para la química?

Presionó el cuchillo hasta atravesar el tomate, el cual se dividió en dos y cada mitad rodó sutilmente en la tabla de picar. ―Tú dime, ¿Estoy lista para la química?

Dejé escapar un sonido bajo, mitad gemido, mitad gruñido. ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? Eso no ayudaba en nada a las ganas que tenía de subirla en mis brazos a la habitación. Sonreí.

Luego de cenar, llevé nuestros platos al fregadero. ―Yo los limpio y tú los secas―le dije a Nora.

Rebuscando en las gavetas al lado del fregadero, encontré una toalla y la lancé juguetonamente hacia ella.

―Estoy lista para hacerte esas preguntas―Dijo. ―Comenzando con la noche en la biblioteca. ¿Me seguiste?

Me recosté despreocupadamente contra la encimera, acomodando mi gorra de beisbol hasta cubrirme parte del rostro. Una sonrisa tiraba de mis labios.

No podía pensar en las preguntas de Nora. Estaba pensando en algo mucho más importante.

Quería besarla. Ahora mismo. Y ella también quería, podía notarlo, podía sentirlo. Escuchaba esas súplicas silenciosas de su cuerpo. Arquee mis cejas, esperando que continuara hablando, que desviara mi atención, o esto se pondría rojo, y no de sangre precisamente.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté.

―Eh, nada. Nada de nada. Tu limpias, yo seco.

No, Nora. Todo de todo. Eso pasa.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo en terminar de fregar los platos, y cuando lo hicimos, nos encontramos apretujados en el espacio al lado del fregadero. Me moví para quitarle la toalla y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Ninguno de los dos se movió, manteniendo el frágil enlace que nos mantenía unidos.

Pero maldita sea, ella se movió primero.

― ¿Asustada? ―pregunté en un murmullo.

―No.

―Mentirosa.

Sentí que su pulso se aceleraba. ―Tú no me asustas-

― ¿No?

―Tal vez solo me asusta… ―Y se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué le asustaba? ¿Qué le hiciera daño? ¿O podría ser…? ―Quizá tenga miedo a… a…

― ¿Qué yo te guste?

―Sí―y luego de haber confesado, y de que mi corazón se detuviera un segundo, agregó: ―Digo, no. Definitivamente no. Eso no era lo que estaba intentando decir.

Se me escapó una risita. No mientas, Nora.

―La verdad es que parte de mi definitivamente no está cómoda contigo alrededor―Dije.

―Pero…

Se aferró a la encimera que estaba justo detrás de ella. ―Pero al mismo tiempo, siento una aterradora atracción hacia ti.

Sonreí. Entonces era mutuo, después de todo. Es que claro, ¿Cómo no?

―Que creído eres―Dijo, empujándome con su mano.

El contacto me superó, así que no lo pensé dos veces.

Su mano quedó atrapada contra mi pecho y bajé su manga hasta su muñeca, cubriendo su mano con ella. Así de rápido, hice lo mismo con la otra manga y sostuve su blusa por los puños, dejando sus manos capturadas y su boca abierta en protesta.

La jalé hasta tenerla cerca y no me detuve hasta que estuvo directamente en frente de mí. La levanté y la senté en la encimera, para que su rostro quedara al mismo nivel que el mío; le sonreí, preparándome

―Quítate la gorra―Dijo.

La giré, poniendo la visera hacia atrás.

Se acercó más a mí, y colocó sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas. Si antes dudaba del hecho de matarla, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que no lo haría. Nora lograba meterse bajo mi piel, calentándome hasta un nivel que nadie nunca había logrado. Ni siquiera aquella chica por la que había caído hace años. Puse mis manos en la encimera, justo al lado de sus caderas y me acerqué inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Nora inhaló, y yo hice lo mismo.

―Deberías irte―Susurró. ―Definitivamente deberías irte.

_¿Irme? Oh, no, Nora. No creo que pueda irme_.

― ¿Ir aquí? ―Llevé mi boca a su hombro. ― ¿O aquí? ―La moví hasta su cuello. Saboree su piel mientras mi alma registraba el calor del momento. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza, que me preocupaba que Nora pudiera escucharlo. Moví mi boca lentamente hacia el norte, hasta su mandíbula, rozando ligeramente su piel con mi lengua.

―Mis piernas se están durmiendo―dijo.

―Yo podría resolver eso―dije, cerrando mis manos sobre sus caderas. Estuve a punto de tomarla en mis brazos, y llevarla escaleras arriba, pero nos interrumpieron.

Su teléfono sonó, y maldije por no haberme asegurado de mantenerlo apagado.

― ¿Te puedo llamar después? ―le preguntó Nora a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea. Supuse que era su madre.

Cerró el celular.

―Tienes que irte―me dijo. ―Ahora.

Volví a girar la visera de mi gorra, y sonreí, notando algo.

―No llevas maquillaje.

―Debí haberlo olvidado.

Si claro, como no.

―Que tengas dulces sueños.

―Seguro. No hay problema.

―Sobre la fiesta de mañana en la noche…

―Lo pensaré―dijo...

Acepté eso. Guardé en su bolsillo un pedazo de papel.

―Aquí está la dirección. Te estaré buscando. Ven sola.

Sobre todo, no lleves a Vee.

Luego de eso, salí de la casa de Nora con todas las intenciones de darme una ducha de agua fría.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

Salón de Bo. Te estoy esperando.

Guardé de nuevo el teléfono celular luego de haber leído el mensaje. Supe que era Dabria muchísimo antes de leer el remitente, y suspiré de frustración. Solo había una manera de sacármela de encima, no matándola. Tendría que ir a verla.

Debía existir un motivo, aparte de que ella quería que recuperara mis alas, para que fuera tan insistente. Pensé que había cerrado todo tipo de contacto aquella última vez que nos vimos, hace ocho meses. Dabria sabía que iba tras Nora, y entendía cual era mi objetivo. Pues se llevaría una sorpresa al saber que había cambiado mis planes. Si es que se lo decía, claro.

Me puse un pantalón de cuero negro, mis botas negras y una camiseta, negra también. La mayoría de mi ropa era de color negro, lo cual era una ventaja si querías pasar desapercibido en las noches. Tomé las llaves de mi moto que reposaban en la cama, y salí de los túneles. El Delphic, como en cualquier otro día bañado por el sol, estaba completamente vacío. Me acerqué con pasos lentos a la moto, y en el trayecto observé largos segundos el arcángel.

Ahora me recordaba a Nora.

Aceleré en dirección al club de billar, pensando en qué podría querer Dabria.

Minutos luego de detenerme en el estacionamiento de Bo., estaba sentado en una mesa frente a mi ex novia. Si horas atrás me hubiesen preguntado cuál sería el momento que más quería evitar a toda costa, diría que sería este.

—Te escucho, ¿Qué quieres decirme? —le pregunté, tratando de estar calmado.

Apreté los puños bajo la mesa, tratando de no mostrar signos que denotaran que odiaba estar aquí con ella. Ya me iría luego de que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—Es sobre Nora—dijo.

Esa oración fue suficiente para que captara completamente mi atención. Enarqué mis cejas, instándola a continuar.

—Volví a ver en su futuro.

— ¿Y?

—Nora va a morir.

Me quedé frio.

— ¿Voy a asesinarla? —pregunté.

Dabria negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo verlo.

Apreté los puños de nuevo, y la mandíbula.

—Mira de nuevo—le ordené.

Ella enarcó las cejas y se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio? —preguntó.

Estuve a punto de lanzármele encima.

—Te dejaré permanecer con las alas—le dije, con toda tranquilidad.

Si había algo que asustara a un ángel de la muerte, era la posibilidad de perder las alas y toda aquella visita al cielo. Tenía el poder de hacerlo, por supuesto, ya que se suponía que Dabria no debería estar aquí, y los arcángeles no podían defender a aquellos que habían roto las reglas.

Dabria apretó los labios en una clara muestra que decía que me creía capaz de unirla a los caídos y cerró los ojos.

Lo más paciente que pude, esperé las palabras de ella. Gemía, hacia muecas y apretaba los puños mientras observaba. Muy lentamente, los efectos fueron pasando y ella abrió los ojos. La fulminé con la mirada mientras se limitaba a observarme, sin decir nada.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunté, dejando salir el aire por entre los dientes.

—Vas a salvarla. Regresarás conmigo—dijo, con una sonrisa.

Resoplé.

—Si la salvo, no será por ti, créeme.

— ¿Por quién sino, entonces? —Preguntó, muy interesada en saber.

Me quede en silencio, estirando mis piernas y cruzando los brazos detrás de mi cabeza. Sonreí al ver lo exasperada que comenzaba a ponerse Dabria al darse cuenta.

—No estarás haciéndolo por Nora, ¿Verdad? Es una humana.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—No son compatibles.

— ¿Es tu opinión? Vaya, no recuerdo habértela pedido.

Entonces su mirada se tornó oscura, y supe que otra visión llegaba a ella. Fue cuestión de segundos, pero lo noté. Luego de eso, me miraba con una sonrisa, sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Va a morir. Ahora.

Me levanté de un saltó, tomándola por el cuello y acercándola a mí. Ahora si estaba mostrando mí enojo.

— ¿Dónde está? —demandé saber.

Volvió a sonreír.

—No dejaré que estén juntos, Patch. Lo sabes.

Apreté el agarre en su cuello. Si las miradas mataran, lo más probable es que estuviera sin vida ya.

— ¿Dónde. Está?

—Victoria's Secrets.

La solté y salí corriendo de allí. Subí a la moto con el corazón repentinamente acelerado. Era extraño como las cosas cambiaban de un momento a otro. Días atrás, estaba sediento de la sangre de esta chica, y ahora corría lo más rápido que podía solo para salvarla. Era la primera persona en todo el jodido mundo que me hacía cambiar de opinión. Aceleré la Ducati en dirección al centro comercial y fijé mi vista en las calles.

Pasé varias veces frente a la tienda donde se encontraban. A la primera, vi a Nora y a Vee mirando ropa interior; tuve que alejar mis ojos de allí para tratar de evitar imaginar a Nora semidesnuda. A la segunda, Nora le entregaba a Vee su chamarra. Y a la tercera, se encontraba Nora sola. Se le veía preocupada, y detuve la moto a escasos metros de ella. No lo notó. ¿Dónde se había metido Vee? Abrí completamente mis sentidos, y la localicé. Mi cuerpo se tensó y comencé a correr hacia un callejón oscuro que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos.

A primera vista, la persona que se encontraba en el suelo podría pasar por Nora, con su chamarra puesta, ya que la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho. Un tipo vestido completamente de negro la golpeaba con furia, como si deseara acabar con ella. Se me heló la sangre y corrí aún más rápido en su dirección. Me arrojé sobre él, quitándolo de encima de ella. Por unos segundos, nos sumergimos en una pelea carnal; cada golpe resonaba con fuerza. Pude sentir a alguien caminar hacia nosotros, así que nos detuvimos. Él salió corriendo antes de poder descubrir de quien se trataba, y no conocía su mente. Maldije. Me arrodillé frente a Vee, pensando en si me la llevaba conmigo, o la dejaba aquí. Después de todo, Nora estaba con ella Los pasos seguían acercándose, esta vez con más velocidad, así que me levante. Vee me miró por entre las rendijas que ahora eran sus ojos. Y me fui de allí.

Más tarde escuché a Nora llamar a una ambulancia, y a personas acercándose para ayudar. Yo me mezcle entre ellos, hasta llegar a mi moto. Subí a ella, y aceleré al Delphic.

Estuvieron a punto de matar a Nora de nuevo, si es que hubiese sido ella la que saliera de la tienda. Apreté los puños y la mandíbula.

Me estaba cansando de perseguir a un fantasma.

Encontraría al responsable de todo esto, y le daría la muerte más dolorosa que jamás habría podido imaginar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Once**

A la mañana siguiente estaba realmente cabreado.

— ¿Dices que era una mujer? No. Era un hombre. Yo lo vi. Peleamos—gruñí.

—No me refiero al agresor. Fui a ver a Nora, como me pediste. Ella vio una mujer antes de encontrar a Vee. La vi en su mente. —dijo Rixon.

Había enviado a Rixon a cuidar de Nora mientras trataba de seguirle la pista al tipo que había agredido a Vee. No es que ella me importara, pero le importaba a Nora, y ella me importaba a mí. Además, seguíamos con el tema del fantasma que perseguía a mi chica.

— ¿Pudiste detallarla? ¿Sabes qué aspecto tenía? ¿Sabes si Dabria…?

Pero no era posible. Dabria estaba conmigo en ese momento.

—No pude detallarla plenamente, lo cual me hace pensar que en realidad fue un truco mental. Los recuerdos en la mente de Nora son un poco difusos. No recuerda ninguna característica relevante.

Pasé las manos por mi rostro, con un deje de frustración.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Chauncey?

—Nop. No hay nada en los registros de las llegadas a Coldwater en los últimos seis meses, tampoco en hoteles; lo cual me hace pensar, a cualquiera en realidad, que es posible que no esté usando su nombre. O puede que no se esté quedando en la ciudad.

Tenía que reconocer que el muy maldito era astuto. Si sabía de mis planes, se mantendría oculto hasta que fuese el momento indicado.

—Tengo que encontrarlo. No se puede esconder para siempre; nada puede mantenerlo oculto mucho tiempo—rugí entre dientes.

Rixon levantó las manos en un claro gesto que rezaba que no podía hacer nada. Y eso me enfurecía más. Tenía que descubrir dónde estaba, qué planes tenía. No podía simplemente basarme en intuiciones, tratar de adivinar cuál sería su siguiente paso.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó.

Suspiré de exasperación.

—No lo sé, hombre. No se me ocurre nada todavía.

—Lo más viable sería que esperaras a que él hiciera el próximo movimiento.

— ¡Siempre es él el que hace los movimientos, Rixon! Siempre el primero. Siempre el último. Me está enfureciendo el hecho de que cree que soy su marioneta. No hay un rastro. No hay ninguna mente que conozca. ¡No tengo nada! Y Dabria no planea decirme dónde se encuentra, porque no me contesta las llamadas. Está celosa de Nora.

— ¿Qué esperabas? La dejaste por una humana, y ahora que regresa por ti, ¿Qué crees? Vuelves a elegir a una humana por encima de ella.

—Pues tiene que superar eso.

—Lo estás aceptando.

—No estoy aceptando nada, hombre. Yo solo…

— ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Me quedé en silencio un par de segundos, observándolo fijamente a la espera que dijera que estaba bromeando. Pero, al ver que enarcaba ambas cejas esperando mi respuesta, supe que era en serio lo que preguntaba.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Amor? Eso no va conmigo, cariñito.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas de ella?

—Ya lo sabes: un cuerpo humano.

— ¿Y por qué no la has matado todavía?

Tenía que reconocer que Rixon tenía sus momentos en los que se volvía realmente insoportable. ¿Amor? ¿Por Nora? Ni hablar. Me atraía. Me volvía loco en ocasiones. Pero eso no era amor; ni de lejos. Aunque, tampoco era que sabía exactamente que era el amor. Estaba maldito. Jamás sabría lo que se siente; tal vez mi cuerpo, pero yo no. Sentía el contacto físico como a través de un cristal: mi cuerpo sentía, se calentaba o enfriaba, se hería. ¿Pero mi alma? ¿Mi esencia? ¿Lo que yo era realmente? No sentía absolutamente nada de eso. Me emocionaba internamente, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo físico. Mi verdadero yo sentía todo a un nivel puramente emocional, y era difícil que me emocionara a ese nivel.

Sólo una persona en la historia había sido capaz de hacer eso.

Había cambiado mi decisión de matarla la noche pasada, cuando Nora invadió de lleno gran parte de mi alma. Sin embargo, ya no estaba completamente seguro de esa decisión. Después de todo, ser humano era lo que había deseado desde que me expulsaron, ¿no?

—Sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado—dije.

— ¿Qué sería cuál? ¿Luego de que te acuestes con ella y hagan cosas divertidas? Vamos hombre, acéptalo: si no la has matado, es porque realmente no quieres hacerlo. Fin. Estás permitiendo que esa chica te debilite.

De un solo golpe tiré a Rixon al suelo, dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Se levantó al instante, aunque debía tenerla rota. ¿Ves lo que digo? No sintió el golpe físicamente, pero en sus ojos vaya que se veía la furia que eso le había causado. Intentó devolverme el golpe, pero fui más rápido y desvié la dirección de su brazo, llevándolo a su espalda y manteniéndolo allí unos segundos antes de soltar:

—No te atrevas a repetir que soy débil. Te mataré si vuelves a decirlo. No soy débil. No lo fui, y no lo seré. Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Nora no es de tu incumbencia.

Lo liberé y me di la vuelta para alejarme.

Vi la hora, y noté que ya era demasiado tarde para ir al instituto. Daba igual, la única razón que tenía para asistir era Nora, y podía espiarla sin que ella lo notara para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien. Lo cual no ayudaba a afirmar el hecho de que no me importaba. Maldita sea. No me entendía últimamente. ¿Me importaba la chica o no? Claro que me importaba; es decir ¿Y mi cuerpo humano? Pero venían de nuevo esas imágenes de Nora ensangrentada y se me revolvía el alma. ¿A esto era lo que llamaban "Sentirse confundido"? Porque si era así, era una verdadera mierda.

Decidí ir a jugar una partida de billar. Un par de chicas, trucos mentales y el humo del ambiente serían suficientes para despejar mi mente. Subí a la moto y aceleré todo lo que pude.

Al llegar, bajé directamente y le hice señas a un grupo que estaba comenzando las apuestas de billar para que me integraran, pero ya estaban listos. Maldición. Me acerqué a una mesa de póker y tomé asiento. Todos me miraron.

— ¿Sabes jugar? —preguntó uno de ellos, un tipo calvo.

—Reparte las cartas—me limité a decir.

Hizo el intento, pero otro de ellos, uno de pelo rojizo con un traje bastante formal lo detuvo.

—Aquí se juega con dinero. Si no tienes billetes, no entras—gruñó.

Rodé mis ojos, metí la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y saqué mi billetera. Puse diez billetes de cien dólares en la mesa.

— ¿Así es suficiente? ¿O tengo que sacar más? No entiendo esa necesidad de ver cuánto dinero tengo. Cuando juego, gano. Siempre.

—No quieras hacerte el gracioso. ¿Sabes quién es el mejor? Yo lo soy. No tienes nada que hacer contra mí.

_Ya lo veremos_ Le sonreí, y puse mucha atención en destilar todo el peligro que representaba.

Diez minutos después y tenía siete mil dólares en el bolsillo. El tipo de traje estaba cabreado, y me miraba como si quisiera estrangularme. Venga, que lo hiciera, y lo destrozaría. Le sonreí cuando se levantó de la silla, con intenciones de saltarme encima. Pero algo peculiarmente atractivo lo detuvo. Dejé de respirar unos segundos. Era aquella pelirroja que tanto se parecía a Nora.

—Tengo un trato—dije, antes de que pudiera marcharse.

Se detuvo, y me miró, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué propones?

—Te doy una oportunidad para recuperar todo tu dinero.

—No me queda más para apostar.

—Yo no pido dinero a cambio.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Moví mi cabeza, señalando a la chica.

—A ella.

Su mirada iba de mí a su acompañante, y viceversa. ¿De verdad lo estaba pensando? Maldito idiota. ¿Apostar a una mujer? Que imbéciles eran los humanos. Pero claro, estábamos hablando del dinero.

—Hecho.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y lo sujetó de un brazo.

—Oye, yo no soy un juguete que puedes apostar. —le dijo.

Volví a sonreír.

—Tú haces lo que yo te ordeno, ¿entiendes? —le susurró el del traje, pero de igual forma escuché.

La chica se limitó a asentir, agachando la mirada. Y allí perdió todo lo que por un momento comparé con Nora. Ella nunca se haría sumisa de un tipo. No lo había hecho conmigo, y estaba seguro de que no lo haría con nadie.

Barajearon las cartas, las repartieron, y quince minutos después la chica ya era toda mía. Sin embargo, luego de que el tipo del traje tirara la mesa y se fuera encabronado, me giré y le dije a la chica:

—Lárgate.

Ella mi miró sorprendida, parpadeando una y otra vez. Su expresión decía algo así como: _¿Qué no querías acostarte conmigo?_

—Pero creí que nosotros…

Me levanté y guardé el dinero en mis pantalones.

—No hay un nosotros. Te confundí con una chica, pero no te pareces en nada a ella.

Y sin nada más que decir, me fui de allí.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doce**

Al día siguiente, tampoco fui a la escuela.

No lograba sacar a la maldita Nora de mi cabeza, así que ir a la jodida escuela no iba a ayudar en nada. En cambio, fui a jugar al paintball con Rixon y otros caídos.

No me entretenían demasiado, pero al menos tenía que concentrar mi mente en otro objetivo. Como por ejemplo, las pelotas de mi mejor amigo que no tenían protección. No le dolía a él, pero era obvio que a su cuerpo sí, por lo tanto me partía de risa ver como su organismo se doblaba cuando lograba pegarle.

— ¿Qué has sabido de Dabria? —le pregunté a uno de los caídos, llamado, irónicamente, Ángel.

—Dicen que ha regresado al cielo. Me dijeron que los arcángeles estuvieron a punto de descubrir que se escapaba para venir a la tierra. No creo que quiera volver.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, y tomé unos segundos antes de meter la mano y sacarlo de allí.

—Patch—contesté.

—Sé que es tu día libre, pero en serio necesito que cubras a mi hermano. Ha tenido un problema con su apéndice y está en el hospital; él me pidió que te llamara. —dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Tamara. —la saludé. Me había acostado con esta chica un par de veces en el pasado, antes de obsesionarme con el cuerpo de Nora. Mierda, ¿Había dicho "Obsesionarme"? —No hay problema.

Colgué.

—Chicos, debo irme. Trabajo esta noche—informé, y busqué mi moto.

Cuando llegué al Borderline, expliqué lo que había pasado con el chico que había solicitado que lo suplantara. Mierda, odiaba trabajar. ¿Qué por qué no dejaba este jodido trabajo? Fácil: Nora casi siempre venía a él. Estaba seguro de que si Rixon entrara en mis pensamientos en estos momentos, se partiría de risa y comenzaría con ese montón de basura de que ella realmente me importa y todo eso. Bah. La chica me gustaba. Punto. Hasta ahí llegaba todo. O eso creía.

Me adentré en la cocina, buscando un par de pedidos para la mesa cuatro cuando sentí su presencia. La busqué con la mirada a través de la ventanilla del cocinero, pero no la vi. Rápidamente salí de allí con las bandejas en mano, y entregué la orden. Ahí si la vi.

Tuve que contener una carcajada al verla sentada en la barra con uno de los chicos que, si no ponía especial cuidado en dejar de mirarle las piernas, iba a arrancarle los ojos. Tenía una película estilo chabacano que le quedaba realmente horrible, y una minifalda que me obligaba a mantener mis ojos en ella.

Al parecer me estaba investigando, porque luego de que él le dijera que me encontraba en la cocina, se puso repentinamente nerviosa.

—Creo que dejé el coche arrancado. ¡Pero fue genial hablar contigo! —dijo, apresurándose en tomar sus cosas y levantándose del taburete.

Con paso rápido se encaminó al baño, y con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro se dirigió al baño. Lo cual era genial, porque si lograba matarla allí dentro, nadie lo notaría sino hasta dentro de un par de días, cuando tocara la limpieza. Pero… ¿Podría matarla finalmente?

Ya dentro del baño de damas, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, poniendo especial cuidado en que nadie pudiera abrirla. Nora se encontraba frente al lavamanos, con el rostro bajo. Inhaló un par de veces y luego esparció agua fría sobre su cara. Aun no sabía cómo me sentía con el hecho de que realmente estaba indagando en mi pasado. ¿Furioso? Era claro. ¿Complacido? Tal vez un poco. Eso demostraba que claramente estaba interesada en mí.

Cuando finalmente cerró la llave y miró hacia arriba, vio mi cara reflejada en el espejo. Gritó y me di media vuelta. No estaba sonriendo, ni tampoco parecía entretenido. Seguía sin descubrir cómo me sentía realmente. Y, seguía con mi lucha interna sobre matar o no.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, jadeando.

—Trabajo aquí.

—Me refiero a aquí. ¿Es que acaso no sabes leer? El símbolo de la puerta…

—Estoy empezando a pensar que me estás siguiendo. —la interrumpí. —Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tú estás ahí.

—Quería invitar a Vee a salir. —Explicó—Estuvo en el hospital. —sonaba a la defensiva, lo cual claramente demostraba su culpa detectivesca. —Nunca pensé en toparme contigo. Supuestamente estás en tu noche libre. ¿Y de qué estás hablando? Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tú estás ahí.

La observé de arriba abajo, sopesando seriamente que reacción tomar. Quizás pudiera dejarlo pasar, después de todo, jamás descubriría nada. No antes que la matara. Tal vez podría contarle todo, como último deseo. Miré su cabello falso.

— ¿Quieres explicar tu pelo chabacano? —le pregunté.

Se arrancó la peluca con frustración, y la arrojó sobre la encimera del baño.

— ¿Quieres explicar dónde has estado? Has faltado los últimos dos días a la escuela.

¿Acaso me extrañaba? Estuve tentado de preguntarle, pero en cambio dije:

— Jugando Paintball. ¿Qué hacías en la barra?

Provocando la muerte de uno de mis compañeros de trabajo con esa falda, lo más seguro.

—Hablaba con el Barman. ¿Acaso es un crimen?

Crimen si llegase a matarlo. Aún lo reconsidero.

Equilibrando una mano contra la encimera, levantó su pie para desabrochar un tacón de cuero de tiburón. Se inclinó ligeramente y tan pronto como lo hizo, un trozo de papel cayó al suelo. Se arrodilló para tomarlo, pero fui más rápido. La sostuve sobre mi cabeza para que no pudiera alcanzarla. Infantil.

— ¡Devuélvemela! —Me ordenó.

— ¿Tiene Patch alguna orden de restricción? —Leí— ¿Es Patch un delincuente?

— ¡Dá-me-lo! —Dijo entre dientes furiosamente.

Solté una risa por lo bajo, ante el descaro de la siguiente pregunta. Definitivamente estaba interesada en mí.

— ¿Patch tiene novia?

Puse el papel en mi bolsillo trasero, sintiéndome repentinamente complacido. ¿El enojo de sentirme acosado? Bueno, ahora formaba parte de la historia. Vi en los ojos de Nora que estaba dispuesta a tomar el papel, a pesar del lugar donde se encontraba, así que me eché hacia atrás en la encimera, nivelando nuestros ojos.

—Si vas a buscar información por ahí, preferiría que me preguntaras a mí. —le dije, y fue sincero. Las personas podrían darle la idea equivocada. Hablaran bien o mal de mí, nunca dirían la verdad.

—Esas preguntas eran una broma. Vee las escribió. Es su culpa.

—Conozco tu letra, Nora.

—Bueno, ok, está bien. —se quedó en silencio en lo que supuse sería un intento desesperado por pensar algo que la librara del atolladero, así que, mientras perdía el tiempo, preferí responder a sus preguntas.

—No tengo ninguna orden de restricción. —Dije—No he cometido ningún delito.

Levantó la barbilla.

— ¿Novia?

_Sip, definitivamente interesada._

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Trataste de besarme. —Me recordó— Lo convertiste en algo de mi incumbencia.

Traté de reprimir una sonrisa mientras recordaba aquel momento. Vaya noche. Recordé cada detalle de ese casi-beso, incluyendo su gemido/suspiro.

—Ex novia. —Dije, después de un momento. Recordé a Dabria y a su, para mi felicidad, regreso al cielo—Pero ella no anda por aquí.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no anda por aquí?

—Se ha ido. Nunca volverá.

O al menos eso esperaba.

— ¿Te refieres a que… está muerta? —Pregunté.

No lo negué. Ella era un ángel de la muerte, después de todo.

La puerta del baño de damas sonó cuando alguien intentó entrar, lo cual me recordó donde estaba.

—Necesito volver a trabajar. —Dije. Volví a escanearla completamente, y me vi atrapado de nuevo más debajo de sus caderas. —Falda mortal. Piernas de infarto.

Y salí de allí.

Visualicé a Nora un par de mesas más allá, lo cual me hizo preguntarme si era cierto lo que Nora decía, y realmente la culpa de todo la habría tenido Vee. Daba igual. No pude detallar muy bien al chico que la acompañaba, porque Frank me miraba desde la cocina con algo de enojo reflejado en sus ojos. Supuse que había visto a Nora entrar al baño, y a mí seguirla. Contuve el impulso de levantar mi mano y enseñarle el dedo del medio, y en cambio continué trabajando.

Me llevó toda la noche sacar la imagen de esas piernas de mi cabeza.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Trece**

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —pregunté, apretando los puños.

Rixon asintió.

—Completamente. Yo lo vi. Llevaba el rostro cubierto, pero era un hombre.

— ¿Lo seguiste?

—Lo intenté. Primero quise asegurarme primero de que Nora estuviese bien. Cuando volví mi atención al hombre, había desaparecido.

Fruncí el ceño, enojado. No podía reclamarle nada, había hecho realmente bien en asegurarse de que Nora estuviese bien. Supongo que él ya tenía claro algo que yo todavía luchaba por descubrir.

—Maldición. ¿Pudiste entrar en su mente? —pregunté.

Rixon se desplazó por la habitación, reposando en la esquina de mi cama recubierta de seda negra.

—Lo hice. No había nada. Estaba bloqueado. Es como si supiese que podía mirar dentro de su cabeza y estuviese preparado para ello—respondió.

—Lo cual quiere decir que…

—Sabe que lo estamos acechando—terminó él por mí.

Maldita sea.

Media hora después de mi charla con Rixon ya estaba en el instituto. Hoy tenía Biología, y no podía faltar. Necesitaba ver a Nora.

Estacioné la moto en el aparcamiento y me dirige al salón, siendo consciente de la mirada de multitudes de chicas sobre mi espalda. Una de ellas, rubia y superficial, me miró directamente a los ojos, sonriéndome, como queriendo hacerme una invitación. Me acerqué a una máquina para sacar una coca-cola, y ella se aproximó, tambaleándose sobre unos tacones de aguja demasiados altos.

—Hola, tú debes ser Patch—dijo.

Asentí, regalándole una última sonrisa y queriendo pasar de ella. Iba a llegar tarde.

—Soy Marcie. Millar. Seguramente has escuchado hablar sobre mí…

—Lo siento, no.

Intenté, nuevamente, seguir mi camino, pero me detuvo del brazo.

— ¿Me invitas una coca-cola? —preguntó.

Contuve un suspiro. Me giré, encarándola, y volví a sonreír. Esta vez mostrando libremente toda mi frustración.

—Claro. Ten. —Le entregué la que llevaba en la mano y, finalmente, me dejó seguir caminando.

Como suponía, llegué un poco tarde. Toda la clase estaba dividida en parejas, y Nora ya estaba con Vee, así que no me quedó de otra que hacer equipo con un niño lleno de acné llamado Errowl. Hice que reposara sobre la mesa mientras él me explicaba qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras esperaba que pasaran los cinco minutos de reposo, un sobresalto de Nora llamó mi atención, mis sentidos se agudizaron y escuché lo que tenía que decir…

—Oh, Dios mío. —Dijo—Elliot irrumpió en mi casa anoche, fue él. Robó el artículo. Posiblemente como castigo por encontrar el artículo en primer lugar.

¿Artículo? ¿Qué artículo?

—Whoa, ¿qué? —Dijo Vee.

Maldita sea. No estaba entendiendo nada. Necesitaba saber todo con detalles, ¿qué era lo que pensaba Nora? ¿Ella se imaginaba quien podría ser? Precisaba estar un poco más cerca de Nora para entrar a fondo en su mente, así que miré al entrenador y le ordené mentalmente "Busca la manera de separar a Nora y a Vee"

Obedeciéndome, el entrenador de acercó a ellas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Vee rió a las espaldas del entrenador, mientras Nora se ponía nerviosa.

—Um… El sujeto no parece tener pulso. —Dijo.

Mientras el Entrenador probó el pulso de Vee, ella fingió un desmayo y se avivó a sí misma. El Entrenador miró a Nora, frunciendo el ceño.

—Justo aquí, Nora. Golpeando alto y fuerte. ¿Estás segura de que el sujeto se abstuvo de actividades, incluyendo hablar por los enteros cinco minutos? Su pulso no es tan lento como se esperaría que fuese.

—El sujeto luchó con la parte de no hablar. —Vee intervino— Y el sujeto tuvo un duro tiempo relajándose en la mesa de Biología, dura como una roca. Al sujeto le gustaría proponer cambiar lugares para que Nora pueda ser el nuevo sujeto - Vee usó su mano derecha para agarrar a Nora y empujarse a sí misma verticalmente.

—No me hagas lamentarme de haber permitido que eligierais vuestro propio compañero. —dijo el Entrenador.

—No me haga lamentarme de haber venido a la escuela hoy. —Dijo Vee dulcemente y el

Entrenador le disparó una mirada de alerta, después levantó sus hojas de laboratorio.

—El sujeto iguala el trabajo de Biología con una sobredosis de prescripción fuerte de sedantes. —Dijo Vee.

Ya basta. Ponme con Nora ordené.

El Entrenador hizo sonar su silbato, y todos los ojos de la clase se posicionaron en dirección a su mesa.

— ¿Patch? —Dijo él— ¿Te importaría venir aquí? Parece que tenemos un problema de compañeros.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ellos.

—Estaba bromeando. —Dijo Vee rápido— Aquí... Haré el trabajo.

—Tendrías que haber pensado eso hace quince minutos. —Dijo el Entrenador.

—Por favor, ¿perdóname? —Preguntó moviendo sus pestañas angelicalmente.

El Entrenador escondió su libro de notas bajo su brazo bueno. No

—No.

Un momento más tarde, tomé un lugar en la mesa al lado de Nora. Mis manos vagamente entre mis rodillas y manteniendo mi constante mirada en ella. Esta vez no tenía falda, ni zapatos altos, y los echaba de menos.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Estaba recordando los zapatos de tiburón. La otra noche.

Ella se ruborizó, y se me escapó una media sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? —Preguntó, tratando de mantener una voz neutral, como si pudiese romper el hielo. Supuse que aún sus aventuras de espionaje la hacían sentir incómoda.

—Interesante, ¿y la tuya?

—No mucho.

—La tarea fue brutal, ¿huh?

Me estaba burlando de ella.

—No hice la tarea.

Vaya novedad. Sonreí.

— ¿Con quién lo hiciste?

Sin palabras por un momento. Se quedó ahí con la boca levemente abierta. Lo cual no ayudó en nada a concentrarme en lo que se suponía que debería estar investigando.

— ¿Fue eso un sarcasmo?

—Solo curiosidad de lo que mi competencia es.

—Madura.

Sonreí con ganas.

—Afloja.

—Ya estoy caminando en delgado hielo con el Entrenador. Entonces, hazme un favor y concéntrate en el trabajo. No estoy de humor para jugar a probar al sujeto. Entonces, si no te importa… —Miró convergentemente a la mesa.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría con el hecho de estar tumbado en una mesa con las manos de Nora recorriéndome el cuerpo. Así que no, definitivamente no.

—No puedo. No tengo corazón.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, la bajé a la mesa, y ella cruzó sus manos sobre el estómago.

—Avísame cuando hayan pasado los cinco minutos.

Cerró sus ojos. Por un largo rato me quedé de pie allí, observándola. Era como si estuviese durmiendo. Era como si, de alguna manera, ella demostrara confiar en mí, estando allí, expuesta, indefensa, sin ver nada. Unos minutos más tarde abrió sus ojos un poco.

—El tiempo pasó. —Dije.

Levantó una muñeca hacia arriba para que pudiera tomar su pulso. Tomé su mano y, una vez más, mi alma se calentó a un nivel altamente imposible. Me hubiese gustado sentir el calor de su mano realmente. Me hubiese gustado sentir la suavidad de su piel.

—El pulso del sujeto se incrementa al contacto. —dije.

No hablaba de ella, no realmente.

—No escribas eso.

Sonó como si estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—El Entrenador quiere que vayamos a fondo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir eso? —Preguntó.

Mis ojos se conectaron con los de ella. En el interior, estaba sonriendo.

—Ya sabes... —Insinué.

Nora volvió a ruborizarse, y aproveché ese momento para indagar en su mente.

Recuerdos.

Pensamientos.

Y un nombre.

Elliot Saunders.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Catorce**

Un par de horas después de dejar a Nora en el instituto, encendí la moto y aceleré al salón de Bo., dónde seguramente encontraría a la persona que estaba necesitando en estos momentos. Sólo él podría darme esa información de manera detallada, justo como quería. Se trataba de un caído que había vivido entre los humanos más de doscientos años, y que había desarrollado el poder de saber todo sobre todos: quienes eran, qué hacían, cuando morirían. Todo.

La buena noticia, era que sólo necesitaba de un nombre, y ya lo tenía. Pero claro, todo lo bueno tenía que tener algo malo. La mala noticia, era que hacerlo hablar resultaba jodidamente difícil. Siempre quería algo a cambio. Pero nunca era dinero, ni nada material; y los favores que en ocasiones te pedía resultaban asquerosos y pervertidos. Esperaba que recordara el hecho de que hace cincuenta años lo salvé de ser asesinado por Nefilims en una ocasión.

Estacioné a un par de metros de la entrada del club de billar, y observé a mí alrededor. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Por alguna extraña e incómoda razón, observar el crepúsculo me hacía sentir nostalgia. Sentía que necesitaba algo… o a alguien. Crucé la entrada con paso decidido, depositando quince dólares en el bolsillo del guarda. En lugar de bajar las escaleras como normalmente hacía, me dirige a un pasillo oculto al fondo de la estancia del primer piso. Golpee con mis nudillos una puerta de madera blanca que se encontraba al final, y esperé.

Un tipo ruso de unos cuarenta años me abrió, y frunció el ceño.

—Estoy buscando a barba. Déjame entrar—le ordené.

—No puedes pasar. Está ocupado. —respondió, tratando de intimidarme con la mirada.

Maldito insolente estúpido. ¿Con quién se creía que estaba hablando?

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Te estoy ordenando que me dejes pasar, si no quieres que yo mismo te haga volar al fondo de la habitación.

—Vamos, Patch, que no ha hecho nada malo. Todavía. —Interrumpió el hombre que andaba buscando, apareciendo detrás del imbécil que me bloqueaba el paso. Había una razón por la cual lo llamaban barba, y era, obviamente, porque la barba negra que le colgaba hasta el pecho era su característica más resaltante. —El tipo sólo seguía mis órdenes. Nada más.

— ¿Eres Patch?

Regresé mi atención al tipo cuarentón, y le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas amenazadoras. ¿Te cagas de miedo, viejete? Retrocedió unos pasos, dándome libre acceso.

—Necesito que te largues y nos dejes a solas—le dije, fulminándolo con la mirada. —Los adultos tenemos un par de cosas que platicar.

Salió de la estancia sin decir absolutamente nada, y se perdió entre la multitud del primer piso. Puse los pies dentro de la habitación y cerré la puerta, quizás con demasiada fuerza; más de la necesaria. Sin esperar invitación, fui a sentarme en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que se encontraban alrededor del único escritorio del lugar. Mientras lo hacía, barba sacó un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo, comenzó a fumar antes de preguntar:

— ¿Qué necesitas ahora?

Directo al grano. Me gustaba este tipo por eso.

—Elliot Saunders. Todo lo que puedas decirme.

Dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de aventarlo a la basura, y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué he de ayudarte ahora? Me salvaste la vida sólo una vez, y yo te he dicho lo que querías saber sobre Nora Grey. No me siento obligado o atado por nada, así que no veo por qué he de darte esa información. —Sonrió maliciosamente—A no ser, que prefieras deberme un favor. En ese caso, no tengo ningún problema.

Maldito sea, había olvidado completamente lo de Nora. Entrecerré mis ojos ante su sonrisa petulante y comencé a maquinar algún plan. Si accedía a deberle un favor a este hombre acabaría arrancándole las alas a algún ángel inocente, o peor aún, secuestraría chicas para que este pedófilo tuviera sexo con ellas, haciéndoles creer mediante un truco mental que ellas sí querían. Si aceptaba, no podría revocar al trato porque el muy listo acabaría haciéndome jurar con sangre. Un juramento que no podría romper.

—Te propongo un trato. —Dijo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. —He visto a esa chica de la cual viniste a preguntarme el otro día… Nora—Mi sangre se congeló en el momento en que mencionó su nombre. —Si juras traerme su sangre cuando acabes con ella, te daré la información que necesitas.

Jodida mierda. El estómago se me encogió.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con lo que te pedí?

—Ambos sabemos que Elliot está relacionado con Nora, es por eso que viniste a mí—dijo, burlonamente. —Pero siento, que el propósito por el cual lo investigas no es el mismo por el cual viniste a mí aquella vez. Ya no estás seguro de matar a esa chica. Yo no puedo permitir que un ángel caído, especialmente uno de tan alto poder como el tuyo, pierda el tiempo con una chiquilla humana. Por lo cual necesito una prueba de que, a pesar de tus dudas, cumplirás tu objetivo. Si asesinas a Nora Grey, te daré la información que necesitas.

Maldición. Maldición. ¿Pero por qué dudaba tanto? Era sencillo. Pero demonios, barba tenía razón. El motivo por el que había venido no tenía nada que ver con mis planes de asesinar a Nora, aunque últimamente me había estado convenciendo que sí era así. Suspiré, y respondí lo que él esperaba que hiciera.

—Está bien. Traeré la sangre de Nora Grey, pero antes de jurar, quiero la información.

Soltó una risotada.

—Muy listo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que confío en que harás el juramento luego de que te diga lo que sé?

Muy listo.

—Hazlo por escrito. Cuando vea el papel en tus manos, haré el juramento.

Sopesó la idea unos segundos, y luego se encogió de hombros. Se acercó al ordenador, y comenzó a teclear un montón de palabras. Contuve el impulso de acercarme a la pantalla como un idiota, para tratar de leer. Al contrario de eso, recordé las imperfecciones que pueden invalidar un juramento. Casi sonreí. Cuando barba terminó allí, dobló el papel por la mitad, y me tendió un cuchillo de doble filo. Lo tomé casi al instante, e hice un corte limpio en la palma. Alejé la mano de mi cuerpo, levantándola levemente, y recitando:

—Juro que, cuando llegue el momento, yo mismo tomaré la sangre de Nora y la traeré personalmente ante ti. Si no cumplo con mi juramento, moriré.

Barba me regaló una sonrisa en la que mostraba todos sus dientes, y contuve el impulso de darle un puñetazo. Me tendió la hoja de papel.

—Bien. Ahora estamos a mano, de nuevo.

Hice un leve asentimiento, e hice mi camino de regreso al estacionamiento, sin despedirme. El tipo cuarentón volvió a la habitación en lo que notó que me marchaba, no sin antes mirarme con una mirada inquisidora. Volví a regalarle una de mis últimas sonrisas perturbadoras, y salí del club. La moto estaba justo en el lugar dónde la dejé, obviamente, así que subí a ella. Sólo que antes de acelerar, desdoblé la hoja y leí.

Elliot Saunders.

Adolescente con temperamento indescriptible.

Sí, Patch, es la sombra de Nora. Planea asesinarla por el simple hecho de que la chica descubrió algo de su pasado. Veamos, ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? El chiquillo asesinó a una chica de su instituto. Fin de la historia. No daré detalles, y a ti no te importan, lo sé.

Es "amigo" de Jules. Aunque, prepárate para esto, mi queridísimo amigo: Jules, es sólo un seudónimo de Chauncey Lengais. Planea, al igual que tú, asesinar a Nora y liberarse del juramento que te hizo. Aunque, si Nora decidiera suicidarse, Chauncey moriría, así que de igual forma te quedas sin vasallo. Se acabó la compasión, debes matar a Nora con tus propias manos, antes de que él lo haga. Si aún quieres convertirte en humano, claro.

Estoy ansioso por la sangre de esa chica que tantos problemas atrae.

Recuerda que has hecho un juramento, Patch.

Y cumpliría con el juramento que hice. Le daría la sangre de Nora. Nunca juré matarla, o desangrarla por completo. Supongo que una simple y minúscula gota hará efecto.

Debajo de la nota, había un número de teléfono y una dirección.

Finalmente, había avanzado un poco.

Iba a matar a esos malditos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quince**

Cuando llegué a la dirección que barba me había entregado, me sorprendí. Aunque reconociéndolo ahora, eso explicaba el motivo por el cual no había registros de Chauncey por ninguna parte.

Me encontraba en una pequeña casa abandonada a las afueras de Coldwater, al sur; la pintura de las paredes estaban enmohecidas, supuse que a causa de la falta de mantenimiento y las constantes lluvias que solían ser torrenciales. Las ventanas estaban en buen estado, aunque muy gastadas. Sin embargo, la puerta principal se veía completamente asegurada y firme.

Estacioné la moto detrás de un par de gruesos árboles, dónde no podrían visualizarla fácilmente. Me quité el casco, dejándolo reposar en el asiento trasero de la motocicleta. Caminé con paso silencioso hasta la casa, cerrando mis puños con fuerza y dejando salir toda la ira que había contenido todo este tiempo. Una idea fugaz cruzó por mi cabeza: no llevaba ningún tipo de arma, y lo más probables es que si hasta ahora Chauncey había logrado evadirme, de seguro estaba preparado para el momento en que decidiera atacarlo "de sorpresa".

Sin embargo, luego de derribar la puerta principal y echar un vistazo a mí alrededor, descubrí que el lugar estaba completamente vacío: no había ningún nefilim a la vista, y tampoco el humano llamado Elliot. A pesar de saber que no había nadie, continué revisando el lugar. Quizás habían dejado alguna pista de su paradero. Revisé la cocina, pero solo encontré un montón de trastos en el lavadero, que estaba roto y dejando correr el agua. Tampoco había nada en las habitaciones, o en la sala. Ni siquiera en el estudio. Patee algunas cosas de frustración, rompí algunas figuras de barro y creo que también rompí una ventana. Mierda.

Comencé mi huida de allí, furioso, y justo cuando pasaba frente a la chimenea que se encontraba en el recibidor, se me cayeron las llaves de la Ducati. Me quedé un par de segundos allí, de pie, mientras sopesaba la idea de agacharme a tomar las llaves, o hacer que estas subieran a mi mano.

Decidí inclinarme.

Una bola de papel se encontraba a un par de pasos de distancia, debajo de uno de los muebles que me rodeaban. Me agaché aún más, metí la mano debajo del sofá y tomé el papel. Fruncí el ceño mientras lo desarrugaba, y cuando leí el contenido, volví a cerrar los puños con fuerza.

**CHAUNCEY LENGEAIS: DOCUMENTOS.**

**INVESTIGACIONES.**

**Sobre mi descendiente: Nora Grey.**

***Descendiente directa de un Nefilim de sangre pura.**

***Hace solo un año que perdió a su padre en un terrible accidente, por lo que su madre y ella viven solas en una granja del siglo XVIII a las afueras de Coldwater. (Por lo general se encuentra sola en las noches)**

***Tiene cabello castaño pelirrojo oscuro, ojos grises, es de una estatura mediana y sufre de anemia.**

¿Anemia? ¿Era por eso que Nora tomaba aquellas pastillas tan asquerosas? Continué leyendo.

***Frecuenta el Borderline con una chica llamada Vee Sky.**

***La procedencia de la chica rubia (Vee) aún se desconoce. Hay posibilidades de que sea nieta de otro Nefilim de sangre no tan pura, como es posible que la raza haya saltado una generación y sea humana. (Investigación pendiente)**

***Actualmente cuenta con la protección de Patch Cipriano. No sabemos si definitivamente estará dispuesto a matarla. Fuentes aseguran que puede estar enamorado de la chica.**

**ORDENES A SEGUIR:**

***Vigilar a Grey hasta estar completamente seguros de algún momento en que Patch Cipriano (Poderoso Arcángel Caído, ser que obligó a mi persona, Chauncey Lengais, a pronunciar el Juramento de Lealtad) la deje completamente sola.**

***Infiltrar a Elliot Saunders en el instituto: de esta forma puedo tener un mejor acceso a la chica.**

***Mantenerme oculto hasta que Elliot encuentre la forma de alejar a Patch, dónde finalmente conseguiré la ocasión de poder matar a Nora.**

***No quedarme en un mismo lugar por más de dos días.**

**NOTA: Los datos conseguidos hasta ahora han sido recolectados por mí mismo, mientras vigilaba secretamente a Nora Grey. Elliot Saunders, quién imagina que sólo soy un chico de preparatoria, me ayuda con las investigaciones. Otros investigadores han renunciado a mi mandato.**

Volví a arrugar el papel con más fuerza de la necesaria. Maldito sea. Llevaba bastante tiempo vigilando a Nora.

Seguía sin saber absolutamente nada sobre su paradero. Retrasé mi retirada, por lo cual me dispuse a seguir buscando a fondo en la casa, especialmente debajo de los inmuebles. Fue en una de las habitaciones principales dónde encontré otro pedazo de papel. Desdoblé la hoja con cuidado, puesto que estaba mucho más arrugado que el anterior. Esta letra era de computadora, me sorprendí al ver que era un fax; aunque me cabree muchísimo al leer el firmante de la nota.

**Chauncey:**

**Que quede claro primeramente que con esto, estoy saldando la deuda que tenía para contigo. Te envío esta nota por fax, ya que es el medio más rápido que tengo de comunicarme contigo, que hace aproximadamente dos minutos que Patch Cipriano se ha marchado de mi despacho. En sus manos lleva un papel dónde está escrita la dirección de tu casa, junto con tu número de teléfono. Él me ha pedido información sobre Elliot Saunders, pero dado que realmente el provocador de todo esto eres tú, le he facilitado la información. Si aceptas un consejo, te recomendaría dejar todo lo que estés haciendo ahora mismo y marcharte, ya que Patch planea arrancarte las partes del cuerpo una a una. Deja de número telefónico en cualquier lugar de la calle, para que no pueda rastrearte. Vete lejos.**

**Ya no te debo nada.**

**-Barba.**

Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a echar espuma por la boca de todo el enojo que sentía brotar desde mi interior. Maldito traidor. Me había hecho jurarle algo, y él me había traicionado. Iba a matar a ese maldito, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera; me sabía a una mierda si era mucho más fuerte que yo. Nadie jugaba conmigo y quedaba vivo. Nadie. Los mataría a los dos.

Debajo de esa nota, en el espacio en blanco que quedaba, había unas palabras garabateadas a mano. La caligrafía era pulcra y antigua, por lo cual la reconocí de inmediato.

**Déjame darte un par de consejos:**

**1: No confíes en nadie para hacer tus movimientos estúpidos.**

**2: Trata de actuar discretamente, todo lo que haces llega a mis oídos.**

**3: No te enamores.**

**No voy a permitir que me encuentres, Patch. Llevo un par de meses huyendo de ti, y no pienso dejar que vuelvas a encontrarme. Voy a matar a Nora para liberarme del juramento que te hice, y así no volveré a soportar la pérdida del control absoluto de mi cuerpo.**

**Quisiera matarte, pero me conformaré con el hecho de que morirá alguien que es importante para ti, como aquella chica que estuvo en mi calabozo, ¿La recuerdas, Patch? Sin Nora en la vida ganamos ambos.**

**Te odio, maldito caído. Pero una persona importante como yo debe aprender a perdonar los errores de las personas.**

**Cuida de tu espalda, quizás esté más cerca de lo que te imaginas.**

**Oh, y gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir a uno de mis tantos escondites. La próxima vez, tendré la delicadeza de no revelarle mi paradero a nadie. Con respecto a tu curiosidad sobre Elliot, sólo es una de mis marionetas. Ahora mismo deberías estar cuidando de Nora.**

**No vas a encontrarme, ya te lo he dicho.**

**-C.L**

Tuve que respirar varias veces para contener el impulso de correr y matar todo lo que se atravesara en mi paso. Creo que lo logré de milagro. Dejé los papeles donde los había encontrado, y finalmente fui a buscar mi moto. Subí a ella, y aceleré sin tener en claro qué dirección tomar.

Me sentía furioso, humillado y desesperado.

Maldito Nefilim.

Saqué mi teléfono y marqué uno de los pocos números que tenía registrado en mi teléfono; el de Rixon.

— ¿Qué pasa Patch? —preguntó.

—Necesito un favor.

—Tú dirás.

—Necesito que vigiles a Nora día y noche por las próximas semanas.

Escuché claramente cómo escupía cualquiera que fuera la bebida que estuviese tomando en ese momento.

—Tengo vida propia, Patch. Mi mundo no sólo gira a tu alrededor—gruñó.

—Vamos… por favor.

La línea telefónica se quedó en silencio un par de segundos que a mí me parecieron toda una eternidad. Cuando estuve a punto de colgar, él dijo:

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que necesito un favor—repetí.

—No, eso no. Lo otro. ¿Me has dicho "Por favor"? —preguntó, sin poder creerlo realmente.

— ¡Venga! ¿Es tan raro? —le espeté.

—Sí.

Solté un gruñido inentendible.

—Bien, ¿Me harás el favor o no? —pregunté, exasperado.

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Genial.

—Si admites que te encanta esa chica.

Maldije por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Rixon?

—Mira amigo: Eso es lo que hay, o lo admites, o no hay trato. Tú decides.

—Bien, bien. Lo admito.

— ¿Qué admites? —inquirió, como quien no quiere la cosa. Idiota.

—Que Nora Grey me está volviendo loco.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

Luego de treinta minutos de sonoras carcajadas y un montón de "lo sabía" Rixon accedió a vigilar a Nora. Se disponía a hacer eso mientras yo trataba de localizar al traidor de Barba. Sin embargo, cuando llamé a su oficina me informaron de había salido de viaje. El muy maldito sabía que si lo encontraba iba a acabar con él.

Lleno de frustración, fui a darme un baño. Lavé mi cuerpo y mi cabello rápidamente, y justo cuando terminé de atar una toalla en mi cintura, sonó mi celular.

—Patch—contesté.

—Ya sé quién eres, idiota. Oye, Nora está en la biblioteca y esto está oscuro. Puedo ver al tipo que está persiguiéndola, y él acaba de verme también. Considero oportuno que hagas acto de presencia—dijo Rixon, al otro lado.

No faltó decir nada más. Me vestí con una camisa y jeans negros, y mis botas negras con punta metalizada. Tomé las llaves de la moto y corrí al lugar donde la había dejado estacionada. Estaba anocheciendo rápidamente, y tenía el presentimiento de que Chauncey aprovecharía la oscuridad para atacar. Se me revolvía el estómago con solo pensarlo.

Subí a la Ducati y aceleré al instante.

Minutos después me encontraba en el estacionamiento de la biblioteca que se encontraba en un edificio histórico justo en el Viejo Centro de Coldwater. El rojo ladrillo se remontaba a la década de los 1850, y el edificio terminaba con una asquerosa cúpula romántica y una gran ventana para observar las embarcaciones llegar por el mar. El edificio no incluía un estacionamiento, así que un túnel había sido excavado para conectar la librería con el Palacio de Justicia al otro lado de la calle. El garaje ahora servía a ambos edificios.

Había visto a Nora discutir con la mujer que se había insinuado días atrás, cuando conseguí una coca-cola. Ahora ella se encontraba bajando por el elevador. Comencé a caminar en dirección a ella, paseando por el túnel que conectaba los edificios. Me detuve cuando la vi acercarse, y le regalé una sonrisa astuta a su perseguidor, que en cuanto me vio, desapareció. No pude detallarlo, ya que llevaba un pasamontañas negro; tampoco pude entrar en su mente. No lo pensé, ni siquiera, ya sabía quién podría ser.

Nora notó mi presencia.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, retirando un puñado de cabello de su cara y mirando más allá de la salida de automóviles en la superficie. Yo sabía en lo que estaba pensando: varias de las fluorescentes luces en el techo estaban fuera de servicio, lo que hacía difícil ver con claridad si había una violación, asesinato o cualquier otra actividad corrupta mi mente. Si yo no hubiese llegado, Chauncey la habría acorralado en el lugar perfecto.

Me moví hacía ella, con toda la intención de simplemente darle un beso en la mejilla, puesto que así se saludan aquí, ¿No? Pero ella retrocedió. Encontró un coche y se paseó alrededor, posicionándose en el lado opuesto a donde yo estaba, con el coche entre nosotros. La miré por encima del coche, con las cejas levantadas.

—Tengo preguntas—Dijo—Muchas preguntas.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre todo.

Torcí mis labios tratando de contener una sonrisa. Tenía una apariencia tan…

— ¿Y si mis respuestas no tienen éxito, vas a escapar? —Pregunté, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la salida del estacionamiento. Pude deducir por la expresión de su rostro que le había descubierto el plan.

—Vamos a oír esas preguntas—dije.

— ¿Como sabias que estaría en la biblioteca esta noche?

Siempre haciendo las preguntas acertadas.

—Un buen presentimiento—mentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Supe que no me había creído. Nora era demasiado lista para creer todo lo que dijera; aunque eso me irritaba un poco. ¿Qué no confiaba en mí? La respuesta llegó solita: No, no lo hacía. Me lancé hacia la izquierda, pero ella contrarrestó mi movimiento corriendo hacia la parte trasera del coche. Cuando me detuve, ella también lo hizo. Yo estaba en la parte delantera del coche y ella en la cola.

— ¿Donde estuviste el domingo en la tarde? —Preguntó. Mierda, ella se refería al ataque de Vee. ¿Me habría visto? — ¿Me seguiste cuando fui de compras con Vee?

No tuve de otra que mentir, era obvio.

—No. ¿Cómo les fue, por cierto? ¿Compraron algo?

—Tal vez—Dijo, con la guardia abajo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

La había visto en Victoria Secret's. ¿Me diría Nora de qué color era la ropa interior que había comprado en ese momento? No, por supuesto que no lo haría. Ni aunque se lo rogara.

—No es de tu incumbencia—Contuve una sonrisa. — ¿Tienes algo que decir?

La respuesta vino clara y concisa:

—No.

— ¿No tienes idea de lo que le ocurrió a Vee?

—Otra vez, no.

—No te creo.

No me cansaría de decirlo nunca: muy lista.

—Eso es porque tienes problemas de confianza—Extendí las dos manos en el coche, apoyándome en el capó. —Hemos hablado de esto…

Noté que se irritaba, aunque no tuve muy claro el por qué. ¿Era porque le molestaba que supiera las cosas que sabía de ella? ¿O porque había cambiado el foco de la conversación, apuntando hacia ella? Aproveché ese momento de debilidad y me abalancé hacia la derecha. Nora volvió a escapar de mi alcance. Mientras estábamos en un punto muerto fijé mis ojos en los de ella, tratando de comprender su próximo movimiento.

— ¿Que sucedió en el arcángel? ¿Tú me salvaste? —Preguntó.

—Si yo te hubiera salvado, no estaríamos parados aquí teniendo esta conversación.

—Te refieres a que si no me hubieras salvado no estaríamos aquí. Yo estaría muerta.

—Eso no fue lo que dije.

— ¿Por qué no estaríamos parados aquí? —preguntó, confundida.

—Tu aun estarías aquí—hice una pausa. —Yo probablemente no estaría.

Mentira.

Antes de que ella pudiera comprender lo que estaba hablando, de nuevo me lancé hacia ella, esta vez atacando desde la derecha; confundida por el momento, puso algo de distancia entre nosotros. Pero, en lugar de detenerme, bordeé el coche. Nora, reaccionando finalmente, salió corriendo apresuradamente por el estacionamiento. Dejé que pasara tres coches antes de apoderarme de su brazo. La hice girar y la apoyé contra un poste de cemento.

—Falta mucho para llevar a cabo ese plan—le dije.

La miré, sonriendo. Nora se puso nerviosa. Por extraño que pareciera, este momento me recordaba al que vivimos en la cocina de su casa.

— ¿Que está pasando? —Preguntó, trabajando duro para sonar agresiva. — ¿Cómo es que puedo oír tu voz en mi cabeza, y porque dijiste que habías venido a la escuela por mí?

Dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza:

—Estaba cansado de admirar tus piernas a distancia.

—Quiero la verdad—Escuché como tragó saliva. —Merezco una revelación completa.

—Una revelación completa…—Repetí, con una tímida sonrisa. Lo cual era extraño— ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la promesa que hiciste de exponerme? ¿Exactamente de que estamos hablando aquí?

Supuse que mi mirada la puso nerviosa, porque escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda e hizo el además de alejarse.

—Tengo que irme—dijo. ¿Qué no me había exigido respuestas? ¿Ya se iba? ¿Qué? —Tengo tarea.

— ¿Que ocurrió allá? —Incliné la barbilla hacia los ascensores. Tenía la esperanza de que la historia fuese realmente larga, y que Nora estuviese dispuesta a contármela. Quería estar con ella, maldita sea.

—Nada.

¿Nada? ¡¿Nada?! Maldición. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, presioné la palma de su mano contra mí, formando una torre con nuestras manos. Deslicé sus dedos entre los míos, cerrándola contra mí.

—Tus nudillos están blancos—dije, pasando mi boca a través de ellos. El pulso de Nora se aceleró levemente—Y saliste luciendo alterada.

—Déjalo. Y no estoy de humor, así que si me disculpas, tengo que hacer tarea.

—Nora—dije su nombre suavemente. Con toda la intención de conseguir lo que quería.

—Tuve una pelea con Marcie Millar— ¿Marcie… Millar? — ¿De acuerdo? ¿Satisfecho? ¿Me dejaras ir ahora?

— ¿Marcie Millar?

Trató de desatar nuestros dedos, pero no se lo iba a permitir todavía. Marcie Millar… Sip, definitivamente era la tipa de la coca-cola.

— ¿No conoces a Marcie Millar? —Dijo cínicamente —Difícil de creer, primero por qué vas a Coldwater y segundo porque tienes un cromosoma Y.

Muy zorra la chica, entonces.

—Cuéntame acerca de la pelea—le pedí.

Esperaba no sonar demasiado ansioso por permanecer con ella.

—Ella llamo a Vee gorda.

Nada que no fuera cierto.

— ¿Y?

—Yo la llame cerda anoréxica.

Oh. Dios. ¿Era en serio? Tuve que luchar para no romper a reír en carcajadas. ¿No tuvo un insulto mejor?

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin puños? ¿Sin arañazos, jalones de cabello?

Entrecerró sus ojos y me miró.

—Vamos a tener que enseñarte a pelear, Ángel.

—Yo puedo pelear.

Mentira. JA. Esta vez no refrené la sonrisa.

—De hecho, he tenido clases de boxeo—agregó.

De seguro fue a sólo una de esas clases, lógico. Sin embargo, extendí mi mano como un objetivo.

—Dame un golpe, tan fuerte como puedas. —le dije.

—No soy fanática de la violencia sin sentido.

—Estamos solos aquí abajo—Mis botas tocaban sus zapatos. —Un chico como yo podría tomar ventaja de una chica como tú. Mejor muéstrame lo que tienes.

Se alejó, y mi motocicleta apareció a la vista.

—Déjame darte un aventón—le ofrecí.

—Caminaré.

Pero que obstinada, maldición.

—Es tarde y está oscuro—insistí.

Contemplé una de sus tantas luchas internas.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que la única razón por la que sigues ofreciendo llevarme es porque sabes que no me gustan estas cosas—Suspiró, se colocó el casco, y luego se inclinó hacia mí, acurrucándose y quedando cerca. Hice un sonido bajo de diversión.

—Puedo que tenga otro par de razones—dije.

_No querer dejarte sola, por ejemplo._

Aceleré por el estacionamiento, dirigiéndome hacia la salida. Había un puesto de cobro con una maquina de tiquetes roja y blanca que prohibía la salida. Hice una suave parada que la acercó aun mas a mi espalda, le pagué a la maquina y después manejé hacia la carretera.

Paré la moto en la entrada de su granja Nora se sujetó en mis hombros para mantener el equilibrio mientras se bajaba. Me entregó el casco.

—Gracias por el aventón—Dijo.

— ¿Que vas a hacer el sábado en la noche? —solté de pronto.

Hubo un momento de pausa. Esperé realmente a que estuviera pensando.

—Tengo una cita con lo habitual.

Mierda, ¿qué quería decir?

— ¿Lo habitual?

—Tarea.

Oh, mierda. Por un momento pensé que había un chico al que tendría que dejar paralítico.

—Cancélalas —le dije.

—No salgo con extraños—dijo.

Sonreí.

—Suerte que yo sí. Pasaré por ti a las cinco.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

Las cosas estaban así: En el póquer las jugadas se forman siempre con cinco cartas, independientemente de que la modalidad de póquer a que se juegue sea comunitaria o no. Necesitaba un 10 y una A de corazones rojas para poder formar una escalera real; y si formaba esa escalera sería el hombre más jodidamente feliz del mundo porque obtendría un Jeep Commander. . .

Hice un par de trucos mentales (Venga, que al final el 10 me salió natural, pero la A no me había llegado, y demonios si deseaba ese coche) y obtuve el Jeep. El dueño soltó un par de maldiciones las cuales me hicieron sonreír, y me levanté de la mesa con la mano tendida para que me entregara las llaves. Ya arreglaríamos los papeles. Quizás se lo pidiera a Rixon.

Un hombre vestido con un ridículo traje negro se acercó a mí, con dos hombres enormes como guardaespaldas. Sólo tuve que fijarme en su joyería para descubrir que el tipo era realmente importante. O tenía pinta de algo así. En fin.

—Eres bastante bueno, chico—dijo, con voz gruesa al acercarse a mí.

Lo miré en toda su altura, escaneándolo completamente con la mirada. Cuando me detuve en sus ojos, fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños, claro mensaje que decía _"Ve al grano, no estoy de humor para jodidos ricachones"_

—Soy más que "Bastante bueno". Soy impresionante—me limité a responder.

El hombre soltó una risotada, sin duda siendo el único. De seguro se sentía protegido con sus gigantescos hombres defensores, pero no tenía una jodida idea de cómo me ponía cuando estaba realmente enojado. Y que se riera de mí de esa forma me enojaba malditamente demasiado.

—Bien, puede que tengas razón—dijo, levantando las manos como queriendo decir "_Vamos hombre, no te ofendas_" —Por eso, te ofrezco una oportunidad para trabajar conmigo, ¿qué dices? Nada de coches, ni objetos absurdos. Sólo billetes. De los grandes. Muchos.

Me gustó como sonó eso. Billetes. De los grandes. Muchos. Claro que quería billetes de los grandes, y mucho más si eran muchos.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —pregunté, con un ligerísimo interés.

El tipo de encogió de hombros.

—Sólo jugaras donde te pida que juegues. Por ejemplo, hay un juego muy importante en cuarenta minutos. El ganador se llama cien mil dólares. ¿Qué te parece?

¿Cien… qué? Santa mierda. ¿Todo ese dinero en una jodida noche? Mis ojos se desviaron al reloj de pared que se encontraba al fondo. Cuarenta minutos… Mierda, en ese tiempo tendría que estar con Nora. Aunque puedo llamar y cancelar… No. De ninguna jodida manera iba a cancelarla, no estaba loco. Pero podría decir que tardaría un par de minutos más en llegar… No. Las chicas verdaderamente odian esperar a los chicos. Joder. Así que mi elección se reducía a decidir entre Nora y los billetes. Nora y billetes. Nora. Billetes.

_Maldita sea._

—Lo siento, pero tengo planes—dije.

Sip, acababa de elegir a Nora.

—Oh. ¿Estás seguro? Estamos hablando de una suma de dinero bastante elevada, y eso es sólo el principio. Por cada noche que pase la suma aumenta—insistió.

_Jodida. Mierda._

—No pienso cambiar mis planes. Ya te he dicho que no—le espeté.

Me aferré a las llaves del Commander y salí del salón. No estaba en Bo., sino en uno un par de calles más alejado. Lo más probable es que llevara a Nora a Bo., Porque definitivamente se veía jodidamente sexy al jugar billar. O al menos mientras estaba cerca de la mesa. Era casi lo mismo.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y le marqué a Rixon para que recogiera mi moto, y la dejara en Delphic. Debía estar lo bastante cerca del lugar como para llegar justo cuando arrancaba el Jeep, y me enseñó el dedo de en medio de su mano. Sonreí socarronamente y aceleré.

Diez minutos después de salir del club estacioné el coche frente a la casa de Nora. Corrí en medio de la lluvia hasta el porche, cubriéndome lo poco que podía con las manos, sonriéndole a mi chica. ¿Había dicho "mi chica"? Sip. Lo había dicho.

— ¿Auto nuevo? —Preguntó después de que abrió la puerta.

—Lo gané hace un par de noches en un juego de billar—Bien, no era que se viera de muy buena forma decirle que acababa de ganarlo y que estaba justo saliendo de un club de mala muerte antes de pasarme por aquí. Es como si le dijera que tuve que detenerme a elegir entre ella y volverme millonario. Claro.

— ¿Alguien apostó su auto?

—Él no estaba muy feliz al respecto. Estoy tratando de mantenerme alejado de los callejones oscuros por los próximos días. —bromeé mientras nos encaminábamos al coche.

— ¿Escuchaste lo de Marcie Millar? —Preguntó de pronto. Fruncí el ceño.

—No. ¿Qué pasó?

—Alguien la golpeó.

Bien, eso era extraño. Abroché mi cinturón.

—Una pena—dije, sin que realmente me importara.

— ¿Alguna idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Se escuchaba preocupada. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que creo que está insinuando? Espero que no. Me recosté contra el asiento y me pasé una mano por mi mandíbula pensativamente.

—Nop.

Un par de minutos después parqueé el Jeep detrás del salón de Bo. Cuando llegamos al frente de la fila, el cajero puso sus ojos primero sobre mí y después sobre Nora, una y otra vez, como tratando de encontrar la conexión.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, poniendo tres billetes sobre la mesa.

El portero puso sobre Nora su mirada penetrante. De nuevo. El se dio cuenta que ella no podía dejar de mirar los tatuajes verde moho que cubrían cada pulgada de sus brazos. Entonces movió una bolita de tabaco de un lado al otro de su labio inferior y dijo:

— ¿Se te perdió algo?

—Me gusta tu tatoo—comenzó a decir. Contuve el impulso de reírme.

—Creo que no le gusté mucho—Me susurró cuando estábamos a una distancia prudente.

—A Bo no le gusta nadie—le dije, para consolarla.

— ¿Ese es Bo? ¿El del salón de Bo?

—Ese, es Bo Junior del salón de Bo. Bo padre murió hace unos años.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pelea de bar bajo, supongo.

Nora se tensó detrás de mí.

— ¿Esto es seguro? —Preguntó.

¿Seguro? Si no fuese jodidamente seguro no la hubiese traído. La miré de medio lado.

—Ángel…

—Sólo preguntaba.

Escogí la mesa más alejada de las escaleras. Pedí dos 7up del bar y las destapé con el borde de la mesa. Chico malo.

—Nunca he jugado billar—confesó.

—Escoge un taco—Le dije, señalando hacia el aparador de palos empotrado a la pared.

Levantó uno y lo trajo hasta nuestra mesa. Tuve que pasarme una mano sobre mi boca para borrarme una sonrisa. Estaba agarrando el palo como un jodido bate de beisbol.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—No puedes marcar un Home Run en el billar—le dije.

—Sin Home Runes. Entendido.

Mi sonrisa se agrandó. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta?

—Estás sosteniendo tu taco como un bate.

Miró sus manos y sus cejas se alzaron. Sip. No lo había notado.

—Así se siente más cómodo…

Me moví detrás de ella, puse mis manos sobre su cadera y la posicioné en frente de la mesa. Deslicé mis manos a su alrededor y tomé su palo de billar.

—Así—le susurré al oído, reacomodando su mano derecha hacia arriba unos cuantos centímetros. —Y así—continué, tomando su mano izquierda y formando un círculo con su pulgar y su dedo índice. Entonces puse su mano izquierda en la mesa. Como un trípode.

Empujé la punta del palo de billar a través del círculo y sobre el nudillo de su dedo del medio.

—Dobla tu cintura—le dije.

Se inclinó hacia la mesa de billar, exponiendo su cuello a mí boca. Traté de ignorar el hecho de lo sensual que se veía la imagen, y halé hacia atrás el palo de billar, guiándolo a través del círculo.

— ¿Qué bola quieres golpear? —Le pregunté.

—La amarilla del frente parece una buena elección.

—El rojo es mi color favorito—le dije.

—Entonces la roja será.

Dirigí el palo hacia atrás y hacia delante a través del círculo, apuntando a la bola blanca, practicando el golpe.

—Estás un poquito desviado—dijo.

Sonreí.

— ¿Cuanto quieres apostar?

—Cinco dólares.

Sacudí la cabeza suavemente. No iba a dejarla sin dinero. Bajé la vista a su cuerpo y me fijé en la chaqueta que odiosamente me impedía detallar su cuerpo.

—Tu chaqueta.

— ¿Quieres mi chaqueta?

—Quiero que te la quites.

Mi brazo se desplazo hacia atrás y el palo de billar se disparó entre mis dedos, golpeando la bola blanca. Entonces, la bola blanca se disparó hacia delante, impactando la bola roja, destruyendo el triangulo, dejando las bolas desordenadas en todas las direcciones.

—Está bien—dijo, quitándose su chaqueta de Jean—Tal vez esté un poco impresionada.

Examiné su bufanda de seda/camisa Halter. _Oh. Jodida. Mierda. _Le quedabarealmente, _jodidamente_ perfecta.

—Muy bonito—dije, sin atreverme a decir "caliente".

Me moví alrededor de la mesa, observando la posición en que quedaron las bolas.

—Cinco dólares a que no puedes meter la azul—dijo, seleccionándola a propósito, estaba separada de la bola blanca por un montón de bolas de otros colores. Jah. Como si eso fuese a detenerme. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No quiero tu dinero—le dije. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y le regalé una diminuta sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres? —Preguntó.

_¿Ahora mismo? Bien. No creo que sea educado mencionarlo. _Bajé el palo de billar hacia la mesa. Tomé impulso y golpeé fuertemente la bola blanca. En el instante en que la bola blanca golpeó la verde, esta golpeó a su vez la bola ocho y con el impulso metí la azul limpiamente.

Nora dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y trató de cubrirla sonando sus nudillos.

—Está bien, tal vez estoy más que un poco impresionada—dijo.

Aún estaba inclinado sobre la mesa cuando la miré. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

—Nunca llegamos a apostar nada—dijo.

Bien, supongo que de las cosas "indecorosas" sólo yo era consciente. Por ahora.

—Me lo debes. Algún día te lo voy a cobrar.

Se rió, pero fue un sonido fuera de tono. Sexy.

—Eso quisieras.

Fuertes pisadas retumbaron en el suelo de las escaleras.

_Vaya, vaya. Miren nada más con quien está mi querido Jev _Mierda.

Un alto y fibroso chico, con nariz aguileña y desordenado pelo negro-azulado apareció al fondo.

Rixon primero fijó sus ojos en mí, pero luego miró a Nora. Una pequeña mueca apareció en su cara mientras se estiraba y agarraba su 7Up. La cual había dejado sobre el borde de la mesa de billar.

—Discúlpeme, pero creo que eso es…—Comenzó a decir Nora.

—Tú no mencionaste que ella se viera tan bien—Me dijo Rixon en voz alta, limpiando su boca con el reverso de su mano.

_Cierra esa maldita boca y lárgate de aquí_ dije en su mente.

—Tampoco le conté a ella lo mal que te ves tú—le respondí, con un amago de sonrisa.

Iba a joderme por el resto de la eternidad por esto, lo sabía. El chico se apoyó en la mesa de billar a junto a Nora y le ofreció su mano.

—Mi nombre es Rixon, amor.

_¡Deja de coquetear con ella, maldita sea! _ gruñí en sus pensamientos

—Nora.

— ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo aquí? —dijo Rixon, mirándonos inquisidoramente.

—No—dijo Nora al mismo tiempo que yo decía: —Si.

_Sólo quieres que me vaya, ¿Eh? ¿Para quedártela para ti solo? ¿Para seguir enamorándote, eh? _De repente, Rixon me empujó juguetonamente, y los dos caímos al suelo, rodando y dándonos golpes.

_Te voy a dejar sin poder caminar en una semana, joder_ le dije.

_Oh, claro. Voy a desfigurar tu hermoso rostro, amorcito_

Se escuchaba el sonido de risas roncas, puños conectando con piel y tela rompiéndose.

Entonces sentí que mi espalda quedaba desnuda. Escuché que Nora jadeaba, y supuse que había visto mis cicatrices. Mierda. Me coloqué encima de Rixon y sostuve su cuello con mis manos.

—Oye, Quítate de encima—Gritó Rixon.

Me balanceé y me puse de pie, mi camisa rota se abrió totalmente. Me la arranqué del todo y la tiré a un bote de basura del mostrador.

—Dame tu camisa—le dije a Rixon.

Rixon le dirigió un guiño malvado a Nora.

— ¿Qué crees, Nora? ¿Deberíamos devolverle su camisa?

Me acerqué juguetonamente a él, amenazándolo con mi acercamiento, y las manos de Rixon volaron hacia mis hombros.

—Tranquilízate—dijo él retrocediendo. Se quito su camisa y me la pasó, revelando una ceñida camisilla blanca que tenía debajo.

Mientras deslizaba la camisa sobre mi cuerpo, Rixon se dirigió hacia ella.

— ¿Te contó el cómo obtuvo su sobrenombre? —le dijo.

— ¿Perdón?

—Antes de que nuestro amigo Patch quedara enviciado con el billar, le gustaba el boxeo irlandés a puño limpio Y no era muy bueno en ello—continuó.

_Cierra la jodida boca. Era malditamente bueno_ le espeté en la mente.

Rixon movió su cabeza. —La verdad sea dicha, el era realmente patético Yo pasé la mayoría de las noches remendándolo, y poco después todos comenzaron a llamarlo Patch. Le dije que dejara de boxear pero nunca me escuchó.

Miré a Nora para aclararle (obviamente con la mirada) que no era cierto aquello. Era un campeón de medalla de oro. Señalé la escalera con mi cabeza y le ofrecí mi mano.

—Salgamos de aquí—dije.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó.

—Ya verás.

Mientras subíamos la escalera, Rixon le gritaba: —Buena suerte con él, amor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

En el camino de regreso, tomé la salida Topsham y aparqué junto a la histórica fábrica de papel Topsham, asentada a la orilla del río Androscogging. En un momento, la fábrica había sido utilizada para convertir la pulpa del árbol en papel. Ahora un gran letrero de leía al del edificio: "Compañía de Elaboración de Cerveza Perro de Mar CO". El río era amplio y entrecortado, con árboles maduros que se alzaban a ambos lados. Todavía estaba lloviendo fuerte, y la noche caía alrededor nuestro.

— ¿Podemos salir? —preguntó Nora.

Abrí la puerta del coche, y fijé la vista afuera. Sí, iba a hacer que me mojara.

— ¿Alguna solicitud? —pregunté.

—Un sándwich de pavo. Pero sin pepinillos, ni mayonesa.

Sonreí.

—Veré que puedo hacer—le respondí.

Me deslicé hacía afuera, dejando las llaves en el coche.

Me abrí paso entre un par de niños que se encontraban en la entrada de un pobre restaurante de comida rápida, y me acerqué a la dependienta para ordenar el pedido de Nora. Me sentía extraño, no le había comprado la cena a alguien desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ella tenía algo.

Tomé un sobre de azúcar de esos que reposaban en el mostrador para agregar a los cafés y lo puse en mi boca mientras esperaba la comida. La chica que me había atendido no me había quitado la mirada de encima, así que le sonreí y le guiñé. Se ruborizó. Pobre chica.

Vi una pequeña bola de cristal que estaba en venta, sólo por diez dólares. Era el Delphic, mucho antes de su remodelación; así que lo compré. La chica me entregó la bolsa hiperventilando un poco, y le entregué un billete de cincuenta dólares, dejando que se quedara con el cambio.

Salí del sitio tarareando una canción de 30 Seconds To Mars, lo cual era ilógico puesto que sólo había escuchado The Kill una sola vez en toma mi vida. En fin… Corrí en dirección al Jeep, con la bolsa en una mano y las dos bebidas en la otra. Di la vuelta para subir directamente al lado del conductor, y al sentarme en mi sitio arrojé la gorra de beisbol hacia atrás, sacudiéndome el cabello mojado por la lluvia. Mientras le entregaba la bolsa de la comida a Nora, arrojé la bola de cristal dentro de otra bolsa que estaba debajo del asiento. Luego, sí, volví a ponerme mi gorra.

—Un sándwich de pavo. Sin mayonesa y pepinillos—le dije. —También traje algo para beber.

Destapé una de las 7UP y tomé un poco, justo cuando Nora preguntaba:

— ¿Atacaste a Marcie Millar? —Casi escupí la bebida. —Quiero la verdad, ahora.

¿Pero qué demonios…?

— ¿Qué? —Sólo me había enterado quien era esa chica hace nada. ¿Por qué iba a golpearla?

—La linterna en tu guantera. Explícalo.

Bajé la mirada a la linterna y sí, efectivamente había sangre allí.

— ¿Miraste mi guantera? —pregunté, un poco irritado, pero no tanto.

¿De dónde carajos había salido la sangre de esa linterna? Comencé a pensar… Recordar qué había sucedido los pasados días…

Mientras Nora me contaba lo que había sucedido el día que golpearon a Marcie, descubrí que esa linterna no era mía. Joder, de seguro era del imbécil que había perdido hace unas horas. Sabía que personas con autos como este no se andaban con rodeos al momento de matar a alguien, así que no tuve más opción que ingeniarme una respuesta. No quería que Nora desconfiara de mí, no ahora.

— ¿Crees que usé la linterna para golpear a Marcie? —pregunté, metiendo la mano detrás del asiento a ver si encontraba algo que me ayudara a salir de la situación. Jodida mierda, lo que encontré fue un arma. De igual forma la saqué.

Nora gritó, y enseguida tapé su boca con mis manos.

— ¡Es una pistola de Paintball! —mentí. —Jugaba a eso a principio de esta semana… Sería buena idea ir.

¡Como si realmente me gustara ese juego! En fin…

—Eso no explica la sangre en la linterna.

Oh, sí, la explicaba.

—No es sangre. Es pintura. —Mis ojos se desviaron a sus pies y, ¡gracias al cielo! —Estuvimos jugando a capturar la bandera—Sonaba verdaderamente estúpido, pero no se me ocurría algo mejor.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacía la guantera, luego a sus pies, y la vio. Su rostro reflejó alivio, así que me relajé. Supuse que lo peor había pasado ya.

—Oh—dijo, con un hilo de voz. Parecía estar avergonzada—Lo siento.

Miré hacia adelante, imaginando unas posibles nueve mil formas de matar al imbécil que por un segundo puso en peligro mi relación con Nora. Aunque claro, no es que mantuviéramos una relación, pero bueeh.

—Según tu descripción de Marcie, suena como si ella tuviera muchos enemigos—dije, cambiando el tema.

—Vee y yo encabezamos la lista, estoy bastante segura—dijo, con un sonido medio en broma.

Había estado conduciendo a casa de Nora, así que cuando me detuve frente a su casa la miré por debajo de la visera de la gorra y sonreí. ¿Intentaba ser graciosa?

—Vamos a tener que enseñarte a jugar billar, ángel—le dije, recordando el juego anterior.

—Hablando del juego… Me gustaría saber cuándo y cómo me vas a cobrar lo que… te debo.

Mi imaginación se desató en todas las posibles formas en que podría "cobrarme" lo que había ganado. Bien, no era que no quisiera, pero comenzar a devorarme sus labios o algo parecido no era algo que tuviera pensado para este momento.

—No esta noche—le dije, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Casi sonreí ante el reflejo de decepción que se asomó a sus ojos. Aparté la vista y metí la mano debajo de mi asiento. Saqué el obsequio que había comprado, el cual se encontraba dentro de una bolsa de papel blanco con los Red Hot Chili Peppers. Genial, era una bolsa del Borderline; me hacía más creíble el hecho de que la había comprado hace mucho. Bueno, al menos no hace veinte minutos.

—Tengo algo para ti—le dije, entregándole la bolsa de papel.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Ábrela.

Nora sacó la bola de cristal de la bolsa, y se quedó con la mirada perdida en ella. Sentí alivio al ver que le había gustado, aunque ya sabía que lo haría.

—Es hermoso—susurró. —Gracias, en serio significa mucho, me encanta.

Acerqué mi mano hasta el objeto, tocando el vidrio curvo, señalando la montaña rusa

—Este es el arcángel, antes de su remodelación—le dije.

Detrás de la rueda de la fortuna un alambre delgado con cintas formaba las colinas y los valles del arcángel. Un ángel con alas rotas se situó en el punto más alto, inclinando la cabeza, mirando sin ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó? —Preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz— ¿Qué sucedió realmente esa noche que subimos juntos?

Bien, ahora mismo no me complacía mentirle. Quería decirle la verdad, completa y absoluta; pero no sabría si podría alejarme de ella.

—No quieres saber—dije, cuando realmente quería decir: _No quiero decirlo._

—Si me dices, ¿Tendrás que matarme? —preguntó, medio en broma.

No era eso, ella querría matarme a mí. Mientras miraba por el vidrio del parabrisas, vi a una mujer parada a pocos metros de nosotros. Supuse que sería la madre de Nora.

—No estamos solos—dije, para advertirle.

La mujer se acercó aún más a nosotros, con toda intención de hacer salir a Nora del Jeep.

—Déjame hacerlo todo a mí, yo hablaré—dijo Nora, metiendo el regalo en la bolsa. —No digas una palabra, ¡Ni una sola!

Me bajé del coche y fui a abrirle la puerta. No sabía si podía quedarme callado, pero lo intentaría. Nos encontramos con la mujer a mitad del camino a su casa.

—No sabía que ibas a salir—dijo ella, sonriéndole tensamente.

Nora se puso nerviosa a mi lado, pude sentirlo.

—Fue algo así como de última hora—respondió.

Me perdí unas cuantas frases de la conversación mientras observaba los alrededores. Necesitaba asegurarme de que ella estaba bien por esta noche. Sin embargo, una peculiar frase captó de nuevo mi atención.

—Soy la Mamá de Nora. Blythe Grey.

Imaginé que eso era conmigo.

—Él es Patch—dijo Nora.

Sentía que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerme fuera de conversación.

—Nora me dijo que eras nadador—siguió Blythe.

No pude evitarlo, reí con verdaderas ganas.

—Un nadador—era una pregunta, pero no sonó como tal. Más bien parecía una mezcla de interrogación y afirmación.

— ¿Estás en el equipo de natación de la escuela, o en una liga de la ciudad? —siguió la mujer.

—Más bien de ocio—respondí, mirando a Nora con curiosidad. ¿De verdad le había dicho que era un nadador, o su madre lo había imaginado?

—Pues es un deporte bastante bueno. ¿Dónde nadas? ¿En el centro de recreación?

—Soy más bien de los que están al aire libre. Hay muchos lagos por aquí.

— ¿No te da frío?

Bien, si hubiese estado prestando un poquito más de atención, hubiese descubierto que estaba diciendo toda la verdad, Maine no era un lugar cálido, cualquier piscina al exterior era fría, y ni mencionar los lagos. No supe que decir.

—Muy bien—interrumpió Nora, gracias a Dios—Patch debe ponerse en marcha. Vamos, te acompaño.

—Tienes un Jeep muy bonito—dijo Blythe. La miré. Sí, mi Jeep era estupendo, ¿Y eso qué? — ¿Tus padres lo compraron para ti?

—Lo obtuve yo mismo—respondí secamente.

—Debes tener un buen trabajo—murmuró.

Bien, esto era una manera indirecta de interrogarme.

—Limpio mesas en el Borderline.

Blythe frunció el ceño. —Espero que el trabajo no se interponga en el camino del estudio.

—No ha sido un problema—le dije, mostrando una sonrisa.

— ¿Te importa si te pregunto por tu promedio?

— ¡Vaya que es tarde! —intervino Nora. No parecía demasiado cómoda.

—Dos puntos—murmuré, recordando…

—Patch está bromeando—agregó Nora, al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su madre.

No estaba bromeando. Nora me dio un empujón en dirección al Jeep que decía "_Venga, lárgate ya, por favor_"

—Patch tiene cosas que hacer, y _pool_ que jugar—dijo Nora.

— ¿Jugar? —preguntó Blythe, confusa.

—Nora se refiere el salón de Bo. —le expliqué. —Pero no es ahí donde me dirjo. Tengo unas cuantas cosas por hacer—les dije.

Aunque todavía no sabía cuáles. Ya encontraría algo…

—Nunca he estado en Bo. —Insinuó ella.

—No es tan excitante—intervino Nora, antes de que pudiera decir algo más. —No te has perdido nada.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Blythe supo qué era el salón, y a qué se dedicaba. Pude ver su cara de horror en lo que se hubo enterado.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un helado? —preguntó, intentando ser cortés. Me hubiese encantado hacerlas sentir más incómoda, pero se me había ocurrido algo para hacer, así que no podía. —Sólo tenemos de vainilla. Es de hace unas pocas semanas.

Sacudí la cabeza. Sabía que ella no me quería ahí.

—Me tengo que ir. Tal vez la próxima vez; fue agradable conocerla, Blythe.

Tuve toda la intención de irme, este interrogatorio me estaba irritando, pero la madre de Nora no parecía haber terminado aún.

— ¿Qué llevaste a hacer a Nora esta noche? —preguntó.

Bien, no sabía qué debía responder a eso, tomando en cuenta que habíamos estado en el lugar del horror para ella. Miré a Nora, pidiéndole ayuda en esto.

—Tomamos la cena en Topsham—respondió ella rápidamente—Sándwiches y refrescos puramente inofensivos a las ocho.

¿Inofensivos? Nada de lo que sentí esta noche era inofensivo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Diecinueve**

Llegué al Delphic unos minutos después de dejar a Nora en casa, junto a su madre. Tenía el estómago revuelto, algo no andaba bien. Tenía la necesidad de permanecer con ella y protegerla, pero no podía hacer eso. No todavía. Tenía algo un poco más importante que hacer: descubrir el paradero de mi vasallo. También quería encontrar a barba, pero eso podía dejarlo en un segundo plano. Después de todo, él tarde o temprano aparecería a reclamar la sangre de Nora.

Rixon se encontraba en la cima del arcángel. Sonreí, recordando las veces en las que me reprochaba mis continuas visitas al lugar; no me di cuenta cuando sucedió el cambio de papeles. _Vuela, pajarito_ dije en su mente. Me miró, me enseñó el dedo del medio y bajó de un salto de la atracción. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

—Estas no son horas de llegar, Jovencito—dijo, con voz aguda. — ¿No pudiste pasar la noche con Nora?

Bufé.

—Estaba su madre.

—Oh, ¿Pero lo pensaste, si quiera?

Sonreí.

—Tal vez.

Rixon se acercó a mí y me dio un puñetazo en el hombro, juguetonamente. Le empujé el brazo lejos, y él enarcó las cejas, con una media sonrisa burlona. Di un paso atrás y me preparé: Se abalanzó sobre mí, golpeando mi espalda, tratando de alcanzar el punto crucial entre mis alas. Solté un gruñido y lo empuje, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. Rixon reía.

—Estás blando, amigo mío. ¿Desde cuándo me dejas tocar tu espalda? —preguntó, riendo todavía.

Conecté mi puño con su estómago.

—No digas estupideces, Rixon.

—Oh, ¿Mi hermanito menor está enojado? Buh.

— ¡Tenemos la misma edad, idiota!

¿Hermanito menor? Que no me joda. Entramos y salimos del cielo a la par. Y hablando humanamente… Bueno, en tal caso, yo sería mayor que él.

Di por terminada la pelea cuando lo dejé tendido en el piso, con el labio sangrando.

—Cuando puedas terminar una pelea sin ninguna herida, vuelve a enfrentarme—le dije, burlándome.

Me tendió la mano y, sujetándola, lo ayudé a ponerse de pie. Nos sentamos en el suelo, junto a la entrada que daba a los túneles mientras observábamos la noche alrededor. El arcángel estaba cerrado por una falla técnica que supuse la había provocado Rixon, así que todos los humanos pasaban a un par de metros de distancia de nosotros. Pasando la mano por su boca, Rixon se inclinó hacía un lado y escupió sangre.

—Creo que me has roto un diente—dijo, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—Ya.

— ¿No vas a disculparte?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué lo haría, Rixon? —pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si esa chica te estaba enseñando a decir por favor, supuse que también te enseñó a pedir perdón—dijo.

—Ella no me está enseñando nada.

—Oh, pero ya quisieras.

Le di un empujón al captar el doble sentido de sus palabras, y luego nos quedamos repentinamente serios. Sólo escuchábamos el rugido de las personas que subían a las atracciones, pero justo en ese momento, éramos invisibles.

—A mí también me gustaría ser humano—dijo de pronto, él.

No me sorprendí. Nueve de cada diez ángeles que caían, normalmente lo hacían con el propósito de conseguir un cuerpo humano. Con el deseo ferviente de que la historia que cuenta el libro de Enoch sea cierta.

— ¿Has tratado de localizar el descendiente de Barnabas? —le pregunté.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros, y escupió de nuevo también.

—He tratado, sí. —dijo. —Sigo tratando. Y ya casi la encuentro.

—Bien.

—Sin embargo…—dudó. —Aún no estoy muy seguro. Hay algo en toda esta idea de ser humano que no me agrada.

Lo miré.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Suspiró, escupiendo por tercera vez. Imaginé que más que sacarle un diente, le había causado una hemorragia.

—Aún no estoy del todo seguro de que quiera morir en unos años.

La muerte. El gran final que nadie espera. Bueno, nadie que yo conozca. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aceptaría morir al pasar unos años… Aunque lo más seguro es que aceptara la muerte con los brazos abiertos. Estaba cansado de no vivir. De sentir todo a través de una pared de hielo. Era injusto, como mi cuerpo recibía de buen grado mis emociones, pero no podía transmitirme las sensaciones. Me enojaba ese hecho. Por largos años deseé encontrar alguna manera de poder sentir… Tuve sexo, bebí, peleé, aposté, pero nada conseguía llenarme. Ni siquiera aquella chica que conocí al caer. Era frustrante.

—Hemos vivido demasiado, compañero—murmuré.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo vivir unos pocos siglos más? —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Nada, supongo. Pero en unos pocos siglos, no habrá descendientes—le recordé.

—Ya. No habrá más oportunidades para ser humanos—murmuró.

Asentí lentamente.

_Exactamente._

—Y tú, ¿Qué harás entonces? —preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí.

— ¿Vas a matar a Nora Grey? Es la única oportunidad que tendrás de ser humano—dijo, mirándome fijamente.

Yo todavía deseaba ser humano.

Pero también deseaba estar con Nora.

Ahora mismo, sólo quería una cosa. Pero también solo necesitaba una. Necesidad gana a deseo, ¿no?

—La verdad es que no creo que pueda matarla, Rixon—murmuré, pasando las manos por mi cabello. —En ocasiones quiero, lo planeo, lo evalúo, pero cuando llega el momento de llevar a cabo el plan, cambio de parecer. Es como si con sólo mirarme pudiera detener hasta la peor parte de mí.

Por un momento creí que reiría, pero no. Se limitó a mirar al infinito, como si pensara, como si evaluara algo. Me contuve de preguntarle; tampoco entré a su mente. Llevaba años conociendo a Rixon, compartiendo con él; lo consideraba un hermano para mí. Si él necesitaba que yo supiera lo que pensaba me lo diría; no me sentía capaz de inmiscuirme en su vida así no más. Lo respetaba. Y él me respetaba a mí.

—Estás enamorado—afirmó.

Me sorprendió que fuera una afirmación y no una pregunta.

— ¿Lo estoy? —pregunté.

—Lo estás.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Corrección: No quieres estarlo. Pero lo estás.

—Que no. —insistí.

—Que sí. —dijo él.

—No.

—No.

—Sí.

—Ahí está, lo has aceptado—dijo, riendo.

Le di otro empujón, causando que maldijera y volviera a escupir.

— ¿Planeas quitarme un brazo, también?

Reí.

No estaba enamorado de Nora. No podía estarlo. Bueno, aunque realmente no lo sabía. Nunca me había enamorado, no de verdad. Y Rixon tampoco, así que él no tenía razón en esto de ninguna jodida manera.

— ¿Qué plan tienes hasta ahora? —preguntó él, mirándome.

—Encontrar a Chauncey.

— ¿Y qué harás cuando lo encuentres?

—Voy a matarlo.

—Es inmortal, ¿Se te olvida? —se burló.

—Tiene que haber una manera—le espeté.

— ¿Y si no la hay?

¿Siempre tenía que ser tan negativo, joder?

—Si no la hay, voy a desmembrarle el cuerpo pieza por pieza, y las encerraré cada una en un cajón para que no pueda regenerarse, si es que lo hacen. Luego enviaré cada caja a un país diferente, y ordenaré que quemen cada pieza que entregue. Si eso no le causa la muerte, encontraré otra forma—dije.

—Barnabas va a odiarte por el resto de su vida—dijo Rixon, riendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Lo que tú vasallo piense de mí me importa una mierda.

—Ya lo sé.

—Bien.

Otro minuto de silencio. Ya Rixon no sangraba tanto, pero imaginé que estaba agotado. Sin embargo, volvió a hablar:

—Tiene una hija.

— ¿Quién? —Pregunté, curioso.

—Barnabas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te convertirás en humano?

Se quedó en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para imaginar que no quería darme esa respuesta, al menos no todavía. Desvió sus ojos de nuevo al infinito, y suspiró, escupiendo sangre en el suelo una vez más.

—No sé cómo se llama—dijo. —De todas formas, si tú no te conviertes en humano tampoco lo haré yo, hermano.

Sonrió, pero había algo en aquella sonrisa que no me convencía. Algo que ocultaba. A pesar de saber que mentía, no quise insistir. Ya me lo contaría en su momento. Tal vez era complicado, o tal vez se había enamorado también de la chica, igual que yo.

Bien, definitivamente no estaba enamorado. No lo estaba. No lo estoy. Punto.

— ¿Has sabido algo de Barba? —le pregunté, desviando el tema.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo que se fue por una temporada. ¿Por qué?

—Pienso matarlo, también.

— ¿Por la chica?

Iba a decir que realmente era por mí, pero no era cierto. Después de todo, era la vida de Nora la que corría peligro.

—Oh, sí. Por ella.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo Veinte

La habitación no estaba lo suficientemente oscura como para privarme de la vista y hacerme tropezar con los muebles, pero el hecho de que la mayoría de las cosas aquí fuesen de color negro, no ayudaba mucho. Me acerqué lentamente a la cocina y rebusqué en los cajones hasta conseguir un par de velas y encenderlas. En los túneles rara vez funcionaba la electricidad.

Abrí los gabinetes y la nevera y saqué lo necesario para prepararme unos tacos. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de la noche en que estuve en casa de Nora, preparando lo mismo.

Ese casi-beso tenía que repetirse. Pero esta vez tenía que ser mejor. Esta vez tenía que ser un beso completo. No entendía cual era mi afán por besarla, puesto que mi cuerpo registraría el contacto pero no me lo transmitiría como debiera ser: pero eso no disminuía el desearla.

Un Par de minutos después de comer fui a darme una ducha. Apliqué mi gel de menta favorito y rasuré mi barba, que ya comenzaba a crecer. Lavé mi cabello rápidamente y salí envuelto en toallas. Casi caigo al salir del baño, puesto que Dabria me esperaba sentada en mi cama.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, y cómo entraste? —pregunté.

Se levantó de la cama, y se acercó a mí, meneando sus caderas más de lo necesario; justo como hacía en el cielo. Sólo que ahora no tenía el efecto que tuvo alguna vez; me parecía ridículo.

—Me han dicho que estás buscando a Chauncey Lengais—dijo, con una sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros, sin querer dar una respuesta directa.

—Tal vez, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe?

—Yo lo sé. —dijo, sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisita de su rostro—Lo sé todo, ¿se te olvida?

—Corrección: Todo con respecto a mí. Te pasas la eternidad acosándome—le espeté.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Eres tan modesto… igual que siempre—Colocó sus manos en mi pecho y estuve a punto de arrancárselas; pero me aseguré de que mi rostro denotara solo fastidio. Si estaba aquí realmente debería saber algo. —Me he enterado de que quieres asesinar a Chauncey… para evitar que mate a Nora, ¿Es cierto?

—Sí.

Pude notar cómo se ponía rígida sobre mí, pero su rostro no cambió ni un ápice; su sonrisita falsa se mantuvo intacta.

—Bien… Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo—dijo.

Mi turno de congelarme. ¡Por supuesto! Dabria podría concentrarse en el futuro de Chauncey y podría darme la información que necesitaba, ¿Cómo no lo pude haber pensado antes?

—Pero…

Lo sabía; nunca haría nada de gratis.

— ¿Cuál es tu condición? —pregunté, enojado.

Pasó las manos por mi cuello, y amplió esa sonrisa que ya me estaba cabreando bastante.

—Vas a jurarme que si asesinas a Chauncey, sacrificarás a Nora Grey.

Bien, ya me esperaba algo así. Decidí llevar a cabo una pequeña actuación mientras hacía el intento por sacarle algo de información a Dabria; después de todo, seguía enamorada de mí y haría lo que fuera con tal de mantenerme a su lado. Posé mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la atraje más hacía mi cuerpo, acercando su rostro al mío.

— ¿Es necesario hacerlo? —pregunté, pasando mis labios por su cuello.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Cuando aún eres ángel, puedes sentir un mínimo de sensaciones. No realmente, sólo sientes frío, pero lo sientes. Me provecharía de ello.

—S-sí—susurró. —Porque podría ser que decidas quedarte con ella.

Sonreí, cerca de sus labios, provocando que mi aliento chocara con el suyo. Se estremeció.

—Dime dónde está—susurré, en la comisura de su boca.

—N-no…

Rocé mis labios con los suyos ligeramente, y me aparté cuando ella buscó más.

— ¿Me quieres? Sólo dilo…

Venga, demonios, ya me que quería apartar, ¡Suéltalo, Dabria!

—Te quiero…—susurró.

Mierda, ¡eso no!

—Dime dónde está, Dabria—gruñí.

—Está en… Está en…

Moví mi boca de nuevo a su cuello, y le di una suave caricia con mi lengua… Dios, que hable rápido. Quiero que se largue.

— ¿Dónde, Dabria, joder?

—En una cabaña detrás del Delphic—dijo, finalmente.

¿Estaba aquí cerca? ¡Joder! Empujé a Dabria lejos, la cual soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Saqué una camiseta y un pantalón del armario junto a unas botas de cuero, y me vestí frente a ella, no me importaba. Necesitaba terminar esto pronto.

— ¡Eres un jodido imbécil, Patch! —me gritó.

Le sonreí con perversidad.

—Eres una jodida ingenua, Dabria. Me he cansado de decirte que no te quiero, y tu siempre andas asegurando que sí. ¡Ya supérame!

Había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la salida cuando comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Me detuve, esperando a que hablara, porque iba a decir algo, de eso estaba seguro.

—Se ha ido—dijo.

Me giré lentamente, hirviendo de furia. Apreté los puños y di un paso hacia adelante, en dirección a ella. Dabria no era estúpida, no tanto; enseguida notó mi estado de ánimo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? —pregunté, alcanzándola en un santiamén y arrastrándola a la pared.

Mis manos apretaban con fuerza sus brazos, un poco más de presión y los arrancaría.

—Me estás haciendo daño—dijo, entrecortadamente.

—Voy a matarte ahora mismo sino me dices como lo supo—gruñí, enfurecido.

Ya me estaba hartando esa mierda de que siempre estuviera por delante de mí.

—Barba está de su parte—dijo.

Pasé mis manos a su cuello.

— ¿Por qué?

—Chauncey conoce un secreto de él. Algo que a él no le interesa que se sepa—respondió con voz entrecortada y débil.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, de nuevo. Ésta vez no quería ser cuidadoso, ni actuar. Ésta vez quería que notara lo enfurecido que estaba, y lo peligroso que sería si me mentía.

— ¿Qué secreto? —pregunté.

—N-no… lo… s-sé.

Aflojé un poco el agarre, sólo el suficiente para que pudiera respirar un poco mejor.

—Pues piensa. Tienes diez segundos para decirme.

— ¡Es muy poco tiempo!

—Y ya te quedan ocho.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Pude notar su cuerpo tensarse y relajarse a medida que investigaba en el futuro, y en el pasado. Abrió los ojos justo cuando ya iba a decirle que hablara.

—Es un maldito…—susurró, aún perdida.

La sacudí con fuerza, obligándola a regresar al presente y a que me mirara.

— ¿Qué es? —insistí.

—Tiene como prisionero a un arcángel—susurró.

Casi me quedo paralizado de la sorpresa. Solté a Dabria, y esta aprovechó el momento para salir huyendo. Con razón Chauncey lo tenía en el bolsillo.

Un arcángel no puede rastrearse, es una de las habilidades no tan buenas de ser tan poderoso. Si en el cielo habían notado ya su ausencia, debían preguntarse dónde demonios estaba. Si esa noticia se supiera, todos los arcángeles vendrían por Barba, y no quedaría ni el recuerdo de lo que fue. Pero… ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber hecho eso? Capturar a un ángel de ese rango era casi imposible. Decidí que tenía que hablarlo con él; ahora tenía la balanza igualada. Ésta vez él tendría que decidir quién era su oponente más poderoso. Y ya sabía la respuesta. Estaba seguro de que contestaría mi llamada esta vez, puesto que si no me equivocaba, ya a esta altura sabría que me había enterado de su secreto.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo, busqué su número entre los pocos contactos y presioné la tecla de llamada. En cuestión de segundos respondió.

—Patch—dijo, con voz afilada.

Sí, ya lo sabía.

—Me pregunto qué vas a ofrecerme, para que no vaya a contárselo a los arcángeles.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

— ¿Qué quieres?—gruñó.

Reí, con toda la intención del mundo de hacerlo enojar. Y funcionó.

—Bien, la verdad es que no es tan difícil adivinar qué quiero. —le dije.

Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, como si pensara en alguna forma de salir de este atolladero. Pero no se lo pondría fácil. No sería para nada fácil.

—Bien, en estos momentos está alimentándose en un restaurante que queda a las afueras de la ciudad. Si te das prisa podrás alcanzarlo en un par de minutos—dijo.

Bien, esta vez no caería en su juego. Era hora de que bailara al ritmo de mí música.

—No te he pedido que me digas dónde está, Barba. No todavía—le espeté. —Primero quiero que me hagas un juramento.

Soltó una maldición que débilmente logré escuchar.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres que jure?

—No me trates como un jodido imbécil, Barba. El juramento me lo harás de rodillas, ante mí. Donde yo pueda verte—Gruñí—En el Bo. Ahora.

Y colgué.

Guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, me coloqué una cazadora y salí de mi casa, con las llaves del Jeep en la mano. La moto no sería lo suficientemente rápida como para llegar en cuestión de pocos minutos. Tenía una jodida sonrisa en mi rostro, por saber que ahora podía ir un paso por delante de Chauncey, y un paso más cerca de matar al jodido imbécil que me estaba jugando sucio: Barba.

En el reproductor del coche sonaba 12 Through 15 de Mayday Parade. Y por extraño que pareciera (Y confuso), me recordaba a Nora.

Detuve el Jeep en uno de los espacios vacíos del estacionamiento, y bajé con toda la lentitud posible. Sabía que Barba me esperaba dentro, puesto que uno de sus matones esperaba afuera. Enarqué las cejas a modo de pregunta, y él sólo se limitó a abrirme la puerta. Vaya, que lame botas. Barba me esperaba en la mesa de billar al fondo, dónde el humo del cigarrillo no llegaba tanto.

—Bien, Patch, no tengo todo el día. Desembucha. —dijo, cuando estuve cerca.

Aplaudí.

—Eso, eso. Así me gusta. Directo al grano—le dije, observándolo meter la bola cinco. Le arranqué el palo de billar de las manos, y me posicioné para meter la bola ocho—Verás, estoy bastante cabreado por tu nota a Chauncey avisándole que iba a buscarle.

Su reacción me dijo que no contaba con que yo me enterara de eso.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. No esperabas que él fuera tan despistado como para dejar algo tan importante atravesado por allí—dije. Recorrí el espacio hasta ponerme en una posición cómoda para golpear la bola tres—El hecho es que ahora sé tú secreto. Y, como sé que eres buen colaborador, te vas a arrodillar, vas a cortar tu palma y me vas a jurar decirme toda y absolutamente toda la verdad sobre cada cosa que te pregunte. No titubearás, no intentarás darle doble sentido a las palabras, y definitivamente no buscarás alguna forma de burlar el juramento—le ordené.

Ya imaginaba que me aborrecía, pero lo que vi reflejado en sus ojos en este momento no era nada más que el odio puro y palpable. Él sabía tanto como yo que no había ninguna forma de desobedecer ese juramento, porque me había encargado de no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Todo estaba perfectamente controlado.

—Estoy esperando, Barba—dije.

Se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa si decido negarme? ¿Vas a llamar a los arcángeles sin ninguna prueba? —me retó.

Solté una carcajada.

—Mmm, ¿Pruebas? Déjame pensar… —me llevé las manos al mentón para darle un efecto más dramático— ¡Ah, sí! Tengo de mi lado a un ángel de la muerte que con una pequeña dosis de seducción hace todo lo que le pido—le espeté—Hay muchos más en el cielo que podrían comprobar lo que ella dice. Ya sabes todo ese rollo de los ángeles de la muerte… Lo saben casi todo. Y sí, voy a hablar. Así que te conviene hacer ese juramento. Rápido, que no tengo todo el jodido día—gruñí.

—No.

—Oh, bien—me encogí de hombros. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y marqué un número. El único número de arcángel que aún poseía, pero era suficiente. Este arcángel por lo general estaba en la tierra, encargándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Sin embargo, sólo lo hice para que Barba creyera que iba en serio. Cuando llevé mi teléfono al oído, colgué.

— ¿Nazarach? —pregunté, fingiendo que del otro lado me había contestado alguien. Barba abrió los ojos de par en par. —Bien, tengo algo que contarte. Verás, estoy con Barba y…

Rápidamente sacó un cuchillo y se abrió la palma.

—Juro solemnemente darte toda la información que necesites, sin mentir, sin rodeos, sin buscar escapatoria. No pensaré si quiera en algo como ello. Lo juro. Lo juro. Lo juro—dijo, rápidamente.

—Oh, no es nada Nazch. Sigue con lo tuyo—guardé mi teléfono.

Estaba seguro de que en este preciso momento Barba estaba ideando unas quinientas posibles formas de matarme, quizás más. Me arrancó el palo de billar de las manos y se posicionó para continuar su juego. Mi teléfono sonó, y me sobresalté un poco.

— ¿Que pasa? —Dije, imaginando que sería Rixon.

—Soy yo—susurró su voz.

Parecía asustada.

— ¿Nora?

—Estoy en P-Portland. En la esquina de Hempshire y Nantucket. ¿Puedes recogerme? Es urgente—dijo. Le temblaba la voz.

Ni siquiera lo pensé.

Devolví el teléfono a su sitio y saqué las llaves del Jeep, con toda la intención de correr al Jeep lo más rápido que podía.

—Recuerda que debes matarla, Patch—dijo Barba antes de perderme de vista.

Aceleré el coche todo lo que podía, apagando el jodido reproductor porque si seguía sonando esa jodida canción iba a quemar el Jeep.

Un par de minutos y ya estaba bajándome del coche frente a Nora, que se encontraba acurrucada en el fondo de la cabina telefónica. Me quité la cazadora y traté de ponérsela con cuidado. ¿Qué carajos había pasado, maldita sea? Si alguien le había hecho daño…

—Vamos a llevarte al auto—le dije, levantándola. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y enterró su cara en el. Aunque no lo sentí, algo se removió dentro de mí.

Aquí estaban de nuevo esas ganas de ser humano. Quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo, saber qué tan suave era su piel. Imaginaba que sería la mejor sensación del mundo.

—Creo que me voy a enfermar—dijo. —Necesito mis píldoras de hierro.

Mierda.

—Shh—la calmé, sosteniéndola más fuerte contra mí. —Vas a estar bien. Estoy aquí ahora.

_Y siempre_

—Salgamos de aquí.

Un gesto de asentimiento.

—Tenemos que llegar a Vee —Dijo. —Ella está en una fiesta callejera.

Bueno, realmente me importaba muy poco lo que pasara con Vee, pero dado que era la mejor amiga de mí… de Nora…

Mientras conducía el Jeep por la esquina, escuche a Nora titiritar haciendo. Se veía realmente aterrada, y odiaba verla así.

— ¿Estabas en medio de un juego de billar? —Preguntó.

Pues… no, estaba haciendo jurar a un imbécil que no seguiría burlándose de mí. Ya, como si no estuviese ya lo suficientemente aterrada.

—Estaba ganando un apartamento—me limité a contestar.

— ¿Un apartamento?

—Uno de esos elegantes en el lago. Hubiera odiado el lugar. Esto es Highsmith. ¿Tienes una dirección? —pregunté, cambiando el tema. Nora podía ser demasiado lista.

—No puedo recordarlo—Dijo, sentándose más alto para tener una mejor visión por las ventanas. Todos los edificios parecían abandonados. No había ningún rastro de una fiesta.

— ¿Tienes tu celular? —Preguntó.

Saqué el Blackberry de mi bolsillo.

—La batería está baja. No sé si hará una llamada—le advertí.

Nora se quedó en silencio un momento mientras escribía.

Me quedé observándola por el rabillo del ojo todo el rato, admirándola.

_Y nosotros estamos solos ahora_

_Con nada que se interponga en nuestro camino_

_Sin jurar que todo ha terminado _

_El amor es nuestro secreto_

_Que tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz. _

Maldita canción, joder.

La pantalla del celular se puso negra.

—Muerto—dijo. — ¿Tienes el cargador?

—No conmigo.

—Vee está regresando a Coldwater. ¿Crees que podrías dejarme en su casa?

Minutos después estábamos en la carretera costera, conduciendo directamente a lo largo de un precipicio sobre el océano. Había estado en este camino antes, y cuando el sol salía, el agua era azulada grisácea con machas oscuras de verde donde el agua reflejaba las hojas de cedro. Era de noche, y el océano estaba tranquilo, como suave veneno negro.

— ¿Vas a decirme lo que paso? —Pregunté.

Ella dudó. Por sus ojos vi pasar miles de posibles respuestas, pero no quería darme ninguna, y eso me detuvo de entrar a su mente.

—Me perdí, y una indigente me acorraló—dijo—Ella me hizo entregarle mi abrigo. —Se limpió la nariz con su mano y sollozó. Odiaba escucharla sollozar, maldita sea—Se llevó mi gorra también.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo por aquí afuera?

—Encontrarme con Vee en una fiesta.

Mis ojos se desviaron a sus labios, que se veían más suaves y delicados de lo normal. Otra vez algo se removió en mí interior, y dije que ya no podía seguir con esto. Estábamos a medio camino entre Portland y Coldwater, en un tramo de la carretera exuberante y despoblada, cuando le hice un truco mental a Nora para que creyera que salía humo del Jeep. Frené, fácilmente dirigiendo el Jeep a la orilla de la carretera.

—Espera—Dije. Levantando la capota del Jeep, desaparecí de la vista.

Un minuto sería suficiente para hacerla creer que estaba revisando qué sucedía. Luego de contar, dejé caer la capota en su lugar. Sacudí las manos en mis pantalones, y me acerqué a su ventana, gesticulando para que se bajara.

—Malas noticias—Dije. —Es el motor.

Casi me reí con la expresión de "no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando" de Nora. Arqueé una ceja.

—Que descanse en paz. —insinué.

— ¿No se moverá?

—No a menos que lo empujemos.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se ofrecería a empujarlo, así que tenía que evitar eso, a menos que también decidiera ponerle al Jeep el peso de un elefante.

— ¿Dónde está tu celular? —Pregunté.

—Lo perdí—respondió.

Sonreí abiertamente. ¿No tenía teléfono encima y el mío estaba muerto? Muchísimo mejor.

—Déjame adivinar: ¿En el bolsillo de tu chaqueta? La indigente realmente sacó provecho, ¿No?

Miré a mí alrededor, sabiendo que cerca se encontraba un motel de mala muerte.

—Dos opciones: Podemos terminar el paseo, o podemos caminar a la siguiente salida y encontrar un teléfono—ofrecí.

Salió, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de ella. Pateó el neumático delantero del Jeep. Sabía que estaba usando el enojo para enmascarar el miedo por el que había estado pasando hoy. Tan pronto como estuviera completamente sola, estallaría a llorar, podía verlo. Y no quería eso.

—Creo que hay un motel en la próxima salida. Iré a lla-lla-llamar un ta-ta-taxi—dijo, sus dientes titiritando fuertemente. —T-t-tú espera aquí con el Jeep.

No sabía cómo Nora conocía el motel, y deduje que no quería saberlo, tampoco. Si ella ya había estado aquí con alguien, lo más seguro es que fuera a matarlo mientras ella llamaba el taxi.

—No voy a dejarte fuera de mi vista. Te ves un poco trastornada, Ángel. Iremos juntos—además, ese era el plan. Estar juntos.

También sopesé la idea de que matarla aquí era perfecto, una oportunidad como esta no se daría de nuevo. Y si se daba, ya no tendría ganas de matarla. De por sí, ahora mismo no estaba seguro de desearlo. Cruzando sus brazos, se puso frente a mí. En zapatos de tenis, sus ojos llegaron al nivel de mis hombros.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte cerca de un motel contigo—dijo.

Sonreí.

— ¿Crees que nosotros dos y un motel apartado hacen una combinación peligrosa? —Casi escuché el "Sí, en realidad" emanar de su mente. Me recosté contra el Jeep. —Podemos sentarnos aquí y debatir esto—miré al cielo, dándole un efecto a mi nuevo truco mental—Pero esta tormenta está a punto de comenzar su segunda ventisca.

Y justo allí, comenzó a llover/granizar.

Me regaló su mirada más fría, luego soltó un suspiro de enfado.

Como de costumbre, salí ganando.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo Veintidós

Bien, caminamos como veinte minutos hasta detenernos en la entrada del motel barato que se encontraba cerca del lugar dónde habíamos dejado el Jeep. Nora estaba en silencio, y yo también. Mi mente estaba funcionando a mil por hora, sopesando el hecho de la oportunidad única que tenía de matarla aquí, y de la otra oportunidad única, de por fin besarla y… bien… en fin. No habíamos intercambiado ni una sola palabra mientras trotábamos a través de la fría lluvia.

La puerta del lugar sonó cuando entramos, y el recepcionista se levantó abruptamente, sacudiendo las migas de Cheetos de su regazo.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó, chupando sus dedos para limpiar el resto naranja.

Abrí la boca para pedir una habitación, pero en su lugar Nora se me adelantó.

—N-necesitamos que nos prestes tu teléfono—dijo, castañeando los dientes.

Suspiré. Rápidamente entré a la mente del tipo y confundí su memoria.

—No podrá ser. Las líneas están muertas. Culpa a la tormenta—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué quieres d-decir con que las l-líneas están m-muertas? ¿T-tienes un c-celular? —insistió ella. Iba a adentrarme de nuevo en su mente, pero no hizo falta. Él me miró, deseoso de tratar conmigo y no con ella.

—Ella quiere una habitación para no fumadores—le dije.

Nora me miró aterrada. "¿Estás demente?" articuló en mi dirección.

El recepcionista digitó unas cuantas teclas en su computador.

—Parece ser que no tenemos… Esperen… ¡Bingo! Una habitación con cama doble para no fumadores—dijo él.

—La tomaremos—le dije, antes de que Nora comenzara a protestar. La miré de reojo, tratando de contener una risa. Juro que si no fuera inmortal, su mirada me habría matado.

Decidí llevar esto del truco mental un poco más lejos. Insté a las luces parpadear, hasta que se apagaron completamente, dejándonos en una completa oscuridad. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento antes de que el recepcionista buscara a tientas hasta accionar el interruptor de una linterna tamaño industrial.

—Solía ser un Boy Scout—explicó—Aprendí a estar preparado.

—Entonces deberías t-t-tener un c-c-celular—gruñó Nora.

—Lo tenía hasta que ya no pude pagar la cuenta—respondió. —Qué puedo decir, mi madre es una tacaña.

Sentí a Nora poner los ojos en blanco. Por Dios, el tipo debía tener unos cuarenta años, ¿Y su madre debía ser quien pagara la cuenta de su línea telefónica? Imbécil.

— ¿Cómo van a pagar? —preguntó.

—En efectivo—respondí. No es que no fuera común hacerlo.

El recepcionista rió, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Aquí es una forma de pago popular—se acercó a nosotros, como si estuviera punto de contarnos un secreto—Tenemos a mucha gente que no desea que sus actividades extracurriculares sean rastreadas, si entienden lo que quiero decir.

—Esto es una locura—susurró Nora, sólo para que yo pudiera escucharlo.

Sí, bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Era una locura en dos sentidos. En el primero, porque significaba matarla sin dejar pistas; fácilmente podría borrarle la memoria al recepcionista, y luego desaparecería el cuerpo de Nora. En segundo lugar, porque cada vez tenía menos ganas de matarla, y más de besarla y reclamarla como mía, porque lo era. Eso era más loco todavía.

—Estoy loco—le respondí, al borde de una sonrisa. Sí, estaba total y completamente loco, a causa de ella—Tú, ¿Cuánto por la linterna? —le pregunté al tipo.

Éste manoteó bajo el escritorio.

—Tengo inclusive algo mejor, velas de larga duración. —Dijo, dejando dos frente a nosotros. Encendiendo un fósforo, prendió una de ellas. —Van por la casa, sin cargo extra. Pongan una en el baño y la otra en el dormitorio y nunca notarán la diferencia. También les dejaré la caja de cerillas. Si no necesitan nada más, que tengan una estadía memorable.

—Gracias—Le dije, tomando a Nora del codo y encaminándola hacia el hall.

En la habitación 106, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Coloqué la vela en la mesita de noche y la usé para encender la de repuesto. Levanté mi gorra de béisbol, y sacudí mi cabello como un perro mojado.

—Necesitas una ducha caliente—Le dije. Retrocediendo unos pasos, asomé mi cabeza en el baño. Suficiente espacio para dos personas, pero Nora no aceptaría ninguna de mis propuestas indecorosas. Por ahora. —Parecen ser una barra de jabón y dos toallas.

Nora levantó su barbilla en un acto de rebeldía que me gustaba tanto.

—No me puedes f-forzar a quedarme aquí.

—Eso sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación—le dije.

—Entonces c-contéstala.

Sonreí con picardía. Claro que podía retenerla aquí. Ella era mía, e iría a dónde quiera que yo fuera. Si yo me quedaba, ella también.

—Es difícil concentrarse en respuestas cuando tú luces así—le dije, mirando su ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo. Dios.

Nora se sonrojó y corrió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta para quedar separada de mí.

El agua caliente comenzó a fluir de la ducha, podía escucharla con claridad. Igual que había escuchado el chasquido de la ropa mojada al caer pesadamente al suelo. Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no entrar con ella. Me quité los pantalones con lentitud, casi con pereza, deseoso de que fuese ella quien lo hiciera. Claro, como si eso fuese a pasar esta noche. Unos minutos después, el agua dejó de fluir.

— ¿Patch? —susurró Nora, a través de la puerta.

— ¿Terminaste? —pregunté, como si no fuera obvio ya.

—Apaga la vela—Murmuró.

Bien, no quería hacerlo porque, vamos, no era humano pero era un hombre. ¿Qué hombre no deseaba ver a la chica que lo trae loco desnuda? En fin, no quería hacerla incomodar del todo, así que la apagué.

—Listo—susurré de vuelta. Se me escapó una pequeña risa que esperé ella no escuchara.

Apagó la vela del baño y salió, dónde todo estaba completamente oscuro, para ella. Yo aún podía ver un poco. Mi vista era más afinada de lo normal, pero traté de no mirar hacia abajo. Al menos, no demasiado.

—Mis ropas están empapadas. No tengo nada que ponerme—murmuró. Ya lo sabía.

Estaba justo frente a ella, sonriendo. Aproveché la oportunidad para quitarme la camisa, ya que eso la haría incomodar. Y funcionó.

—Esto es realmente incómodo—dijo.

Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha. Me acerqué más a ella. Ambos en ropa interior, aunque ella llevaba una camiseta.

—Deberías ducharte—Dijo. —Ahora.

No quería ducharme. Quería besarla. Ahora.

— ¿Huelo así de mal? —pregunté.

No esperé respuestas. La rodeé y entré al baño para ducharme, enciendo la vela de nuevo y arrastrando mis jeans conmigo. Dejé la puerta entreabierta, con la esperanza de que a ella no le molestara venir a hacerme compañía, o ayudarme con el jabón. Mantenía mis esperanzas.

Sopesé de nuevo la idea de que estábamos solos en una habitación de un motel dónde habitaban parejas de una sola noche. Damas de compañía, drogadictos, traficantes de drogas, todo lo malo había pasado por estas paredes. Podría acabar con ella fácilmente, obtener mi cuerpo humano, sentir cada vez que penetraba a una mujer, sentir sus arañazos en mi espalda, no sólo correrme con sus gritos y gemidos, porque sí, era divertido, pero no era placentero. No entendía como Rixon podía conformarse con eso.

Pero estaba el pequeño problema de que, mi otra mitad, estaba completamente loco por ella. Lo aceptaba, y no sabía que iba a hacer. La pregunta del millón oscilaba en ¿La dejaba vivir o no? Y si la mataba, ¿podría vivir con ello? Supuse que esa era la pregunta más importante de todas. ¿Podría seguir mi camino sin Nora en él?

Cerré el grifo, cortando el agua y me sequé con la toalla que quedaba disponible. No tuve de otra que ponerme mis Jeans húmedos, porque sabía cómo reaccionaría Nora si decidía quedarme desnudo.

— ¿Qué lado de la cama quieres? —Pregunté, al salir.

— ¿Eh? —parecía perdida.

Una sonrisa pícara se posó en mis labios.

— ¿Nerviosa?

—No—Dijo, tratando de sonar confiada.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa—Dije, aún sonriendo. —La peor que he visto.

Puso sus manos en sus caderas y dio a entender un silencioso "¿Disculpa?"

Seguía debatiéndome entra matarla o no, pero llegué a la conclusión de que un beso no supondría diferencia alguna.

—Ven aquí—le pedí, poniéndola de pie.

La acerqué a mi cuerpo, mirándola a los ojos, luego me concentré en sus labios. Ella deslizó sus manos por mi pecho hacia arriba, y creí que estaba accediendo. Hasta que mis cicatrices se tensaron con el roce de sus dedos, y pude sentir como su mente se sumergía en mí interior.

Se adentraba en mi mente. En mis recuerdos.

Maldita sea.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS

Las razones por la cual Nora había tocado mis cicatrices, las desconocía. Pero no había razón alguna para que ella cometiera semejante equivocación. Tocarle las alas, o las cicatrices a un ángel, o un caído estaba prohibido. La pena era la muerte. Ya de por sí una parte de mí estaba sedienta de sangre, este hecho le restaba un quince al cincuenta por ciento que la apoyaba. No era muy saludable para ella.

Alejé las manos de Nora, tirándola en la cama con sus manos por encima de su cabeza. En otras circunstancias, estaríamos en esta misma posición, pero mis manos en sus piernas y no sujetándola, y con mi boca pegada a la suya. Ya no creía muy probable que eso sucediera esta noche. No con lo que acababa de pasar. Si había algo que despreciara a sobremanera en este mundo, era que supieran sobre mi pasado. Eso hacía que odiara un poco a Nora.

—No se suponía que hicieras eso—le dije, haciendo todo mi esfuerzo por no abrirle la garganta en estos momentos y ponerme a gritar, como mínimo— ¿Qué viste?

En un acto de valentía, levantó su rodilla y la impactó en mis costillas. Si no hubiese visto el acto, ni siquiera lo hubiese notado.

—Quítate de encima—gruñó, tratando de soltarse.

Pues no, de aquí no saldría. Me senté sobre sus caderas, haciendo presión para que dejara de moverse tanto y eliminando el uso de sus piernas, por si acaso. Con mis manos aun sujetando las suyas, lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse.

—Quítate de encima o gritaré—me espetó.

Si no me estuviese hirviendo la sangre, me hubiese reído a carcajadas.

—Ya estás gritando. Y no vas a causar ninguna conmoción en este lugar. Es más un prostíbulo que un motel—le mostré una de mis sonrisas letales, una de esas que anuncian la muerte. Hice un poco más de presión en sus muñecas y la miré fijo a los ojos, sin parpadear—Última oportunidad Nora, ¿Qué viste?

Me di cuenta que estaba luchando con las lágrimas, y un poco del porcentaje perdido en un principio regresó a su antiguo hogar. Aflojé un poco el agarre, y me contuve de soltarla del todo. Necesitaba saber qué había visto.

—Me das asco—soltó— ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres realmente?

Otra sonrisa macabra, aunque esta era peor que la anterior. Odiaba esas preguntas. Eran precisamente esas por las cuales me había convertido en un asesino. Ya ni podía recordar las veces en las que había arrancado cabezas, y atravesado corazones por el simple hecho de hacer esas jodidas preguntas.

—Nos estamos acercando—murmuré.

Si había hecho esa pregunta, eso quería decir que…

— ¿Me quieres matar? —preguntó, con la voz rota.

Bien, ahora mismo no podía darle respuesta a esa pregunta. Seguía dudando. ¡Maldita sea, nunca en mi vida dudaba!

—El jeep no murió realmente esta noche, ¿verdad? —preguntó. —Mentiste, me trajiste aquí para matarme. Eso fue lo que dijo Dabria que quieres hacer. —Nunca dejaría de sorprenderme lo lista que llegaba a ser esta chica—Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? Haz tratado de matarme todo este tiempo. Desde el inicio. ¿Me vas a matar ahora?

Trataba de hacerse la fuerte, y eso era algo que siempre admiraría en ella. Sin embargo, se notaba desde lejos que hacía hasta lo imposible por tratar de no derramar una lágrima frente a mí. Miré su rostro fijamente, y luego me desvié a su cuello…

—Es tentador—murmuré.

Nora se retorció debajo de mí. Intentó rodar a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. Pero supuse que finalmente había comprendido que era algo imposible zafarse, así que se detuvo.

—Apuesto a que esto te gusta—soltó.

—Una buena apuesta, sin duda.

El enojo comenzaba a desvanecerse, en cambio, estaba mucho más concentrado en el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba debajo del mío.

— ¡Sólo hazlo! —dijo, con tono retador.

— ¿Matarte?

Asintió.

—Pero primero quiero saber por qué. De los billones de personas en el mundo, ¿por qué yo?

—Malos genes—respondí.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Esa es la única explicación que me das?

—Por ahora.

Bien, no entendía mucho el "por ahora" puesto que hacía unos minutos tenía un sesenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de matarla, pero en fin. No era como si Nora me mantuviera en un estado normal.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —su voz elevándose de nuevo. — ¿Obtendré el resto de la historia cuando finalmente pierdas el control y me mates?

—No tengo que perder el control para matarte. Si te hubiese querido matar hace cinco minutos, habrías muerto hace cinco minutos.

Rocé su marca de nacimiento con mi pulgar, maldiciéndola para mis adentros. Si no fuera por esa estúpida marca, nada de esto estaría pasando. ¿No pudo ser el descendiente de Chauncey un hombre? ¿Tenía que serlo una guapa, ardiente y terca mujer?

— ¿Y qué de Dabria? —Preguntó, jadeando—Ella es lo mismo que tú, ¿cierto? Ambos son ángeles.

Me bajé de sus caderas, pero aún sostenía sus manos. Escucharla hablar de ese tema, y ver la manera en la que se encontraba no me hacía sentir muy cómodo. Por primera vez en toda mi existencia tenía esa necesidad de contarle a alguien sobre mí. Alguien que no corriera asustado, ni que me juzgara. Y estaba comenzando a estar seguro de que ese alguien podría ser Nora. La persona a la que tendría que matar.

—Si te suelto, ¿me vas a escuchar? —le pregunté.

— ¿Qué más da si echo a correr? Me atraparás y me arrastrarás de nuevo hasta aquí.

Al menos era realista.

—Sí, pero eso sería una escena.

— ¿Dabria es tú novia? —preguntó. No puede ser. Ella se entera de que quiero matarla, ¿y le preocupara que Dabria todavía sea mi novia?

—Lo fue. Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que cayera en el lado oscuro. —le dije, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa estúpida que no entendía. Supuse que debió parecer una extraña mueca o algo parecido—También fue un error.

Lentamente, probando su reacción, solté sus brazos. Por tres minutos se quedó tendida en el colchón, respirando pausadamente, pero luego se lanzó hacia mí con toda la fuerza que tenía. Se acurrucó contra mi pecho, pero ni siquiera obtuvo de mí un leve tambaleo. Nada.

— ¿Ya está? —pregunté.

—No. —Condujo su codo hacia mi muslo— ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No sientes nada?

Se puso de pie para encontrar equilibrio sobre el colchón, y me pateó el estómago con lo que imaginé sería toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Tienes solo un minuto más—le dije—Para sacar toda la cólera de tu sistema. Luego me haré cargo.

Supongo que imaginó que el minuto que le daba era para escapar, porque enseguida se lanzó en dirección a la puerta. Sin embargo, la agarré en pleno vuelvo y la arrinconé contra la pared. Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, frente a frente a lo largo de nuestros muslos.

—Quiero la verdad—dijo, haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar— ¿Has venido a la escuela para matarte? ¿Fue ese tu objetivo desde el principio?

Apreté la mandíbula.

—Sí.

Limpió una la lágrima que se atrevió a escaparse. No sabría explicar exactamente qué fue lo que sentí, pero no me agradó en absoluto.

— ¿Estás disfrutándolo en tu interior? ¿De eso se trata, no? ¡Convenciéndome para confiar en ti y así podrías gritarlo en mi cara!

—Estás enojada—murmuré.

— ¡Estoy destrozada! —gritó.

No sabría decir si fueron sus lágrimas lo que causaron un efecto dramático y decisivo, o el hecho de que me había grita algo que me hacía sentir mal. Pero la pregunta que me había hecho hace unos momentos retumbaba en mi cabeza de nuevo. ¿Podría seguir mi camino sin Nora en él? No, definitivamente no. Deslicé mis manos por su cuello, presionando mis pulgares suavemente en su garganta, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Presioné mis labios con los de ella tan fuerte, que la detuve de decir lo que sea que fuese a decir. Mis manos cayeron en sus hombros, rozando sus brazos y llegando a descansar en la parte baja de su espalda. Mi cuerpo no registró el calor del suyo, pero había algo… algo que latía dentro de mí con necesidad, lujuria y admiración… algo que hacía que la necesitara más cerca de mí.

Ella, en cambio, sintió la necesidad de morderme el labio.

O eso creí.

Lamí mi labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua.

— ¿Acabas de morderme? —Pregunté, por si acaso.

— ¿Todo es una broma para ti?

Pasé mi lengua sobre mis labios de nuevo.

—No todo.

— ¿Qué no es una broma?

—Tú.

Parecía bastante tensa. _Relájate, confía en mí. _hablé en su mente.

—Oh, Dios mío—dijo, sobresaltada—Estás haciéndolo de nuevo, ¿No es así? Jugando con mi mente. Puedes poner más que palabras en mi cabeza, ¿no? Puedes poner imágenes, imágenes muy reales.

No lo negué, porque era cierto.

—El arcángel—dijo, como si acabara de comprenderlo—Intentaste matarme esa noche, ¿no es así? Pero algo salió mal. Luego me hiciste pensar que mi teléfono celular estaba muerto, así no podría llamar a Vee. ¿Planeabas matarme de camino a casa? ¡Quiero saber cómo estás haciéndome ver lo que tú quieres!

Mi cara estaba sin expresión alguna.

—Pongo las palabras e imagines allí, pero depende de ti si las crees. Es un enigma. Las imágenes superponen la realidad, y tienes que averiguar cuál es real.

— ¿Ese es un poder especial de los ángeles?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Sólo de los ángeles caídos. Ningún otro ángel invadiría tu privacidad, ni aunque pudiera.

Apoyé mis manos contra la pared detrás de ella, una a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Hice que el entrenador nos cambiara de sitio para estar cerca de ti. Te hice creer que caías del arcángel porque quería matarte, pero no pude seguir adelante. Casi lo logro, pero me detuve. En cambio me conformé con asustarte. Luego te hice pensar que tu celular estaba muerto, porque quería llevarte de vuelta a casa. Cuando entré en tu casa cogí un cuchillo. Iba a matarte entonces—mi voz se suavizó—Pero lograste que cambiara de opinión.

Ella tomó un fuerte suspiro.

—No te entiendo. Cuando te dije que mi padre fue asesinado, sonabas sinceramente dolido. Cuando conociste a mi madre, fuiste majo.

—Majo—repetí—Será mejor que eso quede entre tú y yo.

Estuve a punto de sonreír para aliviar la tensión, pero la expresión de Nora me detuvo. Inclinó su barbilla y estrechó sus ojos.

—Sal de mi mente. De inmediato. —soltó.

—No estoy en tu mente, Nora—le dije.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, pidiendo aire.

—Sí lo estás. Te siento. ¿Así es como vas a hacerlo, sofocándome?

Intenté acercarme a ella, ya bastante preocupado, pero sacó su mano de inmediato.

— ¡Aléjate!

Apoyé un hombro en la pared y le di la cara, haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

—Aléjate – de – mi —Jadeó.

No lo hice.

—No – puedo – respirar—Se ahogaba, arañando la pared con una mano, y agarrando su garganta con la otra.

Maldita sea, Nora. La tomé en mis brazos y la coloqué en la silla que había al otro lado de la habitación.

—Pon tu cabeza entre tus rodillas—le ordené, guiando su cabeza hacia abajo.

Sus gemidos de frustración y asfixia fueron disminuyendo.

— ¿Mejor? —Pregunté, después de un minuto. — ¿Tienes las píldoras férricas contigo?

Sacudió su cabeza. Sencillamente genial.

—Mantén tu cabeza abajo y toma profundas respiraciones prolongadas—ordené.

—Gracias—Dijo en voz baja, al cabo de un momento.

— ¿Todavía no crees en mí?

—Si quieres que confíe en ti, déjame tocar tu cicatriz de nuevo.

La estudié silenciosamente por un largo rato.

—Esa no es una buena idea—dije.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No puedo controlar lo que ves.

—Ese es el punto.

Pues sí, el punto es que Nora vería los distintos asesinatos que había cometido antes de conocerla, o eso creía. Vaya, que genial.

—Sabes que no estoy escondiendo cosas—le dije, en voz baja.

Bueno, literalmente no lo estaba haciendo. Ya le conté todo lo que había hecho, ¿No? Lo que había sucedido antes de ella no tenía por qué incluirla.

Su labio tembló.

—Dame una razón para confiar en ti—susurró.

Suspiré. Fui a sentarme en la esquina de la cama, hundiendo el colchón bajo mi peso. Me incliné hacia adelante, apoyando mis antebrazos en mis rodillas. Lo más probable es que luego me arrepintiera de esto, pero bien, no podía seguir mintiéndole.

—Adelante—le dije, silenciosamente. —Ten en cuenta que la gente cambia, pero el pasado no.

—No quedare atrapada allí para siempre, ¿verdad? —Preguntó.

—No.

Pude sentir sus nervios mientras se sentaba junto a mí. Por segunda vez esta noche, su dedo rozo el borde de la cima de mi cicatriz. Éstas volvieron a tensarse, y Nora se vio envuelta de nuevo por la oscuridad de mi pasado.


	24. Chapter 24

  
CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO

Estaba preparado para cualquier reacción que tuviera Nora al ver mis recuerdos.

Bueno, eso quería creer.

Incluso, llegué a pensar que si se diera el caso de que ella quisiera que la dejara en paz, lo haría. Pero claro, de esa decisión no estaba muy seguro. Me había tomado demasiado tiempo aceptar que sentía algo por ella como para dejarla escapar de buenas a primeras. Eso nunca.

Nora se alejó de mis cicatrices, ligeramente desorientada. Pasó un par de segundos con la mirada perdida, hasta que regresó a la realidad y me miró.

—Entonces, definitivamente no eres humano—murmuró—De verdad eres un ángel caído. Un chico malo.

No pude evitar darle una sonrisa contenida.

— ¿Piensas que soy un chico malo?

—Posees los cuerpos de otras personas.

Correcto. Asentí.

— ¿Quieres poseer mi cuerpo? —preguntó.

Sentí curiosidad por saber que visión había observado, pero decidí quedarme en silencio. Sin embargo, esa pregunta me hizo aclarar muchas cosas en mi interior.

—Quiero hacerle muchas cosas a tu cuerpo, pero esa no es una de ellas.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el cuerpo que tienes?

Casi suspiré. Debí suponer que vendría un interrogatorio.

—Mi cuerpo es muy parecido al vidrio. Real, pero externamente, reflejando el mundo alrededor de mí. Me ves y escuchas, y yo te veo y escucho. Cuando me tocas lo sientes. Yo no te experimento de la misma manera. Yo no te puedo sentir. Experimento todo a través de una hoja de vidrio, y la única forma en la que puedo atravesar ese escudo es poseyendo un cuerpo humano.

Creo que nunca antes había sido tan preciso o sincero.

—O mitad humano—soltó.

Mi boca se endureció si poder evitarlo. Si ella hablaba de eso, quería decir que me había visto hacer jurar a un Nephilim.

—Cuando tocaste mis cicatrices, ¿Viste a Chauncey? —pregunté.

Ella lo negó.

—Te escuche hablando con Rixon. Dijo que posees el cuerpo de Chauncey por dos semanas cada año durante Jeshvan. Dijo que Chauncey tampoco era humano. Es un Nephilim—Su última palabra salió de su boca en un susurro.

—Chauncey es un cruce entre un ángel caído y un humano Es inmortal como un ángel, pero tiene todos los sentidos mortales. Un ángel caído que quiere sentir las sensaciones humanas puede hacerlo en el cuerpo de un Nephilim.

—Si no puedes sentir, ¿entonces por qué me besaste?

Tracé un camino con mi dedo a lo largo de su clavícula, después, hacia el sur, deteniéndome en su corazón, el cual golpeaba con fuerza como si buscara la oportunidad para salir de su pecho.

—Porque lo siento aquí, en mi corazón—Dije quedamente. —No he perdido la habilidad de sentir emociones—La miré, y supe que tenía que agregar algo más. —Déjame ponerlo de otra manera. Nuestra conexión emocional, no es escasa.

Nora parecía querer estar calmada y controlada, pero su respiración artificial y acelerada la delataba.

— ¿Quieres decir que puedes sentirte felicidad, o tristeza o…?

—Deseo—Apenas una sonrisa.

En sus ojos se veía reflejada una lucha interna entre el deseo de salir corriendo, y el deseo de saber más sobre mí y lo que soy.

— ¿Por qué caíste?

Mis ojos se mantuvieron en los de ella por un largo tiempo.

—Codicia—admití.

— ¿Codicia de dinero?

Acaricié mi mandíbula. Dios, claro que no. El dinero no significaba más para mí que un trozo de papel sin mucha importancia. Tuve que luchar con una sonrisa.

—Otro tipo. Creía que si caía, me convertiría en humano. Los ángeles que tentaron a Eva habían sido desterrados a la tierra, y había rumores de que perdieron sus alas y se convirtieron en humanos. Cuando dejaron el cielo, no había una gran ceremonia a la que todos éramos invitados. Era en privado. No sabía que sus alas eran arrancadas, o que eran maldecidos a vagar por la tierra con la necesidad de poseer un cuerpo humano. Entonces eso tenía sentido en mi mente, que si caía, perdería mis alas y me convertiría en humano. En ese tiempo, estaba loco por una chica humana, y parecía valer el riesgo—le confesé.

—Dabria dijo que podrías tener tus alas de vueltas salvando la vida de un humano. Dijo que serías un ángel guardián. ¿Tú no quieres eso? —Parecía confundida. — ¿Qué pasa con Dabria? Si ustedes dos ya no están juntos, ¿Por qué ella sigue aquí? Pensé que era un ángel normal. ¿Ella también quiere ser humana?

Todos mis músculos se contrajeron y me puse completamente rígido.

— ¿Dabria todavía sigue en la tierra? —pregunté, estupefacto.

—Obtuvo un trabajo en la escuela. Es la nueva psicóloga, la señorita Greene. Me he reunido con ella un par de veces—Mi estómago dio un giro difícil. —Después de lo que vi en tu memoria, pienso que ella tomó el trabajo para estar cerca de ti.

O de ti pensé. Maldita Dabria.

— ¿Que dijo exactamente cuándo te reuniste con ella?

—Que me alejara de ti. Insinuó sobre tu pasado peligroso—Joder. Se detuvo unos segundos. —Algo sobre esto está mal, ¿No es cierto? —Preguntó, un cosquilleo ominoso recorría mi espina dorsal.

Jo. Der. Estaba completamente seguro de que esa bruja psicópata intentaría hacerle algo a Nora.

—Necesito llevarte a casa. Después iré a la preparatoria a ver los archivos y ver si puedo encontrar algo útil. Me sentiré mejor cuando sepa que es lo que está planeando—Dije, quitando las cobijas de la cama. —Envuélvete en esto—Se las ofrecí.

Nora parecía de piedra.

—Todavía siente algo por ti. Tal vez me quiere fuera de la jugada.

—Cruzó por mi mente—admití.

Un pensamiento, frío, perturbador daba golpes dentro de mi cabeza los últimos minutos, tratando de llamar mi atención. Prácticamente me gritaba ahora, diciéndome que Dabria podría ser quién golpeó a Vee en el centro comercial, al confundirla con Nora. Y estoy casi seguro de que le ha pasado otro par de cosillas que no me contó.

Después de un rápido viaje al baño, salí vistiendo mi camiseta mojada.

—Traeré el Jeep—Dije. —Lo pondré en la salida trasera en veinte minutos. Permanece en el hotel hasta entonces.

La pondría a salvo, primero que nada.

Luego, saldría a darle caza a un ángel de la muerte que desde hace tiempo me está jodiendo la existencia.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO

El pasillo seguía a oscuras cuando salí a buscar el Jeep. Hubiese salido por la puerta principal, pero me quedaba un poco más cerca la puerta trasera, así que fue esa la que tomé. Mientras caminaba pensaba en el beso que le había dado a Nora, y el intenso deseo que todavía me embargaba de pies a cabeza. No lo entendía, pero me dije a mí mismo que no era necesario entenderlo. Me agradaba sentirlo.

Tomé el Jeep justo dónde lo había dejado y conduje de nuevo al motel. Encontré a Nora justo cuando salía de allí. Incluso en la oscuridad se veía hermosa. Se subió al Jeep en silencio y no abrió la boca hasta que me detuve frente a su casa. La lluvia había muerto, y la niebla apretaba contra el revestimiento y colgaba de los arbustos como guirnaldas de Navidad. Los árboles que salpicaban el camino de la entrada estaban permanentemente retorcidos y deformes por los constantes vientos del norte. En estos momentos, su casa bien podría confundirse con la casa de Drácula. Era un escondite perfecto, también.

—Voy a caminar alrededor. —Le dije, bajándome del coche.

— ¿Crees que Dabria puede estar dentro?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Pero no me duele comprobarlo.

Me adentré en la oscuridad del lugar, recorriendo cada habitación vacía de la casa; incluso aquellos lugares en los que ella podría esconderse. No encontré nada, ni siquiera pude sentirla. Al cabo de unos minutos, salí por la puerta principal.

—Todo despejado. —Le dije —Yo voy a la escuela secundaria y volveré aquí tan pronto como registre su oficina. Tal vez haya dejado atrás algo útil.

Aunque no contaba con eso, claro. Dabria sabía cómo moverse sin dejar rastro alguno.

Nora se bajó del Jeep con una expresión en su rostro que decía que le estaba gritando desesperadamente a sus piernas que se movieran con normalidad. Quise llevarla en mis brazos hasta su habitación, pero no había tiempo para cumplir con mis caprichos. En cuanto ella hubo entrado en su casa, aceleré en dirección al instituto.

Se encontraba vacío, tétrico y oscuro. No había ni una sola gota de luz que iluminara las ventanas o las puertas, ni siquiera había cámaras de seguridad que estuviesen encendidas. Entrar sería pan comido.

Tuve que forzar un par de cerraduras, hasta que finalmente me detuve en la oficina de la "Srta. Green" Patético. Tenía la intención de revisar todas las carpetas que encontrara en la archivadora, pero encontré sólo una: La de Nora Grey.

"**NORA GREY**

**COLUMNISTA DE LA REVISTA DIGITAL**

**ANÉMICA**

**16 AÑOS**

**PADRE MUERTO**

**PROBLEMAS TRAUMÁTICOS**

…

Así continuaba la lista, llena de características, fortalezas y debilidades. Iba a cerrar la carpeta cuando una nota al final llamó mi atención.

"**Querido Patch, para el momento que leas esta nota será demasiado tarde. Sabía que no ibas a matar la niña humana, ¿sabes por qué? Porque el día que te hablé de mi visión, no te vi a ti como el asesino, sino a mí; y supe lo que iba a pasar. Ahora mismo, quizá esté arrancándole esos bonitos ojos con mis manos. Parece una buena chica, bastante guapa, por cierto. Quizá tenga una plática con ella y le pida consejos de belleza, ya sabes, una plática a nivel espiritual, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Nos vemos en el infierno, algún día querido"**

Introduje la nota en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y corrí en dirección al Jeep. Sólo había un lugar en el que podía estar ahora, y ya imaginaba que la muy maldita me había hecho un truco mental para no sentirla en casa de Nora. Pisé el acelerador a fondo, deseando desesperadamente que no fuera demasiado tarde. No quería ni pensar en lo que haría si Dabria llegaba a hacerle daño a Nora. Las consecuencias irían mucho más allá de la muerte.

Cuando me detuve frente a la casa, mi corazón se aceleró. Había fuego dentro, el humo salía a raudales por la ventana. Bajé de un salto y corrí dentro, apagando el fuego lo más pronto posible. Luego subí las escaleras siguiendo la esencia de Nora en su habitación. La iluminación era escasa, pero al menos el fuego no había llegado hasta acá. Me detuve frente a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera, sabiendo que era primera vez que me encontraba en su habitación. Toqué los calcetines y la ropa interior de ella, en un cajón abierto. Levanté el peine de plata de su mueble, lo estudié, y luego lo devolví. Nora estaba en su armario, podía sentirla. ¿Pero por qué demonios no salía ya?

Las puertas del armario se abrieron y me encontré con un zapato volando a mi cara. Luego otro.

No pude evitar jurar en voz baja cuando un tercer zapato salió de sus manos en mi dirección. Se puso de pie, y trato de salir corriendo. Joder, estaba realmente aterrada, y por mi culpa. No podía permitir que se sintiera así. No conmigo aquí. La atraje hacia mí, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor.

— ¿Estás bien? —Murmuré en su oído.

—Dabria está aquí. —Me dijo, entre sollozos. —Ella está quemando la casa.

Bien, maldita sea. Le entregué las llaves del Jeep.

—Mi Jeep está aparcado en la calle. Sube, cierra las puertas, conduce hasta Delphic, y espérame allí.

Ya, pero me hacía falta algo. Alcé su rostro y deposité un beso suave en sus labios que envió un flujo incesante de electricidad por mis venas. No por su textura, sino por el saber del simple hecho: Estaba besándola de nuevo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Me preguntó.

—Me haré cargo de Dabria.

— ¿Cómo?

Le lancé una mirada que decía "¿De verdad quieres detalles?"

El sonido de las sirenas sonaron en la distancia. Miré a la ventana.

— ¿Has llamado a la policía?

—Pensé que eras Dabria.

Yo ya caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Voy a ir tras ella. Conduce el Jeep a Delphic y espérame allí.

— ¿Qué pasa con el fuego?

—La policía se encargará.

Aunque de hecho, ya lo había hecho yo. Sin embargo, había algunas zonas un poco encendidas todavía. Comencé a subir a la terraza, dónde sentía la presencia de Dabria. Mi corazón se relajó un poco al escuchar al Jeep alejarse por la calzada, y un único objetivo nubló mi visión.

Hablé en la mente de Dabria.

_ ¿Quieres jugar, angelito? ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a "quitarle las alas al ángel"?_


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO VEINTISÉIS

Dabria se encontraba en la orilla de la terraza, de espaldas a mí. Me molestó bastante la manera en la que caían sus hombros, relajados, como si no le importara lo enojado que estaba porque se sentía segura, creía que yo realmente no iba a hacerle nada. Me acerqué lentamente, relajado, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer fuera algo que hacía todos los días, algo fácil.

—Has sido más rápido de lo que imaginé—murmuró.

Sus palabras me las trajo el viento, y así mismo se las llevó.

—Deberías comenzar a imaginar que no debes subestimarme—le dije.

Escuché su ligera risa, que fue cubierta rápidamente por el sonido de la puerta de abajo siendo derrumbada. Los policías iban a entrar.

Me fijé en sus alas; aún parecía tener un aspecto suave y delicado, pero se estaban deteriorando. Algunas plumas estaban soltándose y cayendo al suelo con la frágil brisa. Sólo había una razón para que las alas de un ángel estén en ese estado.

—Te han expulsado. —No era una pregunta, y ella lo sabía.

—Me han descubierto. Saben que estoy en la tierra. Saben que vine por ti.

—Vaya, ahí lo tienes. Nunca te pedí que me siguieras.

Ella se giró, mirándome a los ojos.

—Podemos estar juntos, Patch. ¿No lo ves? Seré una caída, igual que tú. Ambos vagaremos por la tierra. Puedo perdonar tu error.

Solté una carcajada sarcástica.

— ¿Mi error? No, Dabria. Tú error. Tú error fue creer que en algún momento yo te amé.

Su mandíbula se tensó, y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Me dijiste que me querías. Lo hiciste una y otra vez—su voz era filosa.

—Sí, lo dije. Querer. No amar. Te quise. Cuando no sabía que significaba—le espeté. —Y mucho antes de conocer a Nora.

Su turno de reír a carcajadas. Apreté mi mandíbula comenzando a exasperarme.

— ¿Nora? ¡Jesús! ¿Qué hay de esa chica por la cual caíste?

—Ambos sabemos que aquello tampoco era amor. No realmente.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Y Nora te enseñó lo que era el amor? ¿Cómo? ¿Te escribió algunas líneas?

—No seas ridícula, Dabria. Sabes a lo que me refiero, aunque te duela. Ella me hace sentir… vivo. No, dejémoslo en "me hace sentir". Punto.

—Voy a matarla.

—Si la matas, te mataré yo a ti.

—No puedes hacerlo, soy inmortal.

—Encontraré la manera. Sabes que lo haré.

—Vete al infierno, Patch—me espetó.

Se giró, extendiendo sus alas y preparándose para el vuelo; quizás el último vuelo que podría permitirse en el estado en el que estaban sus plumas. Corrí en su dirección y llegué a ella justo en el momento en el que se elevaba. Salté, tomándola por la parte baja de las alas y la bajé de vuelta a la terraza. La coloqué boca abajo en el suelo, y me posicioné bien sobre ella.

—Así será el final feliz de nuestro cuento, Dabria—le dije.

Haciendo presión en su espalda con una mano, arranqué con brusquedad el ala izquierda, que era la que tenía más cerca de mi mano disponible. Luego hice lo mismo con la otra, cambiando la posición de mis manos. Dabria perdió el conocimiento rápidamente, con ambas heridas abiertas en su espalda. Tuve la suficiente compasión como para dejarla tirada detrás de uno de los árboles cercanos, para que la policía no pudiera encontrarla.

Bien, hora de encontrar a Nora.

Uno de los policías tenía una moto, así que aproveché que todos se encontraban dentro para tomarla. El muy imbécil había dejado la llave al contacto. Llegué al Delphic rápidamente, manejando a toda la velocidad que me permitía la moto.

Nora no estaba.

Maldije por lo bajo y saqué mi teléfono rápidamente.

—Patch—atendió la voz al otro lado.

—Necesito que me digas dónde encuentro a Nora Grey ahora mismo—le ordené.

—Está en el cine—gruñó. Luego suspiró—Con respecto a Chauncey…

—Ahora no, Barba.

Colgué.

Subí de nuevo a la moto robada y aceleré en dirección al único cine que había en Coldwater. Al menos, el único que yo conocía. Llegué, y automáticamente me acerqué a la cajera, la cual sonrió complacida al verme.

—Estoy buscando a Nora Grey. Es como de esta estatura—le dije, señalando con mi mano—Tiene el cabello rojo rizado, y es muy guapa.

Ella frunció el ceño, y asintió.

—Está dentro.

Me dio el ticket para la misma película, compré una caja de palomitas de maíz y entré.

Divisé a Nora fácilmente porque era la única que no le estaba prestando atención a la película, así que me acerqué a ella, sentándome a su lado.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —Pregunté. Mi voz no sonaba feliz, y no lo estaba. ¡Le había dicho que llegara al Delphic, joder! —Levántate y sal del cine. Te sigo.

No se movió.

—Sal de aquí. —Repetí. —Necesitamos hablar.

— ¿Acerca de que necesitas sacrificarme para conseguir un cuerpo humano? —Preguntó con un tono ligero mientras mis entrañas tenían la sensación de pesadez.

—Podría ser lindo si pensaras que es verdad.

— ¡Creo que es verdad!

¡Estupendo! Todas las oportunidades que había desaprovechado para matarla, y ella sigue creyendo que lo haré.

— ¡Shh! —Dijo un chico a su lado.

Hice un truco mental. Desaparecí de la vista de todos los que nos rodeaban.

—Sal de aquí o te cargaré hacia fuera. —Le dije.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡Shh! —El chico a su lado susurró de nuevo.

—La culpa es de él. —Le dijo, señalándome.

El chico estiró el cuello hacia atrás.

—Escucha. —Dijo enfrentándose a ella de nuevo—Si no te calmas, llamaré a seguridad.

_Si no dejas de hablarle así, deberás llamar a una ambulancia_ pensé. Pero no me moví.

—Bien, ve y busca a seguridad. Diles que se lo lleven de aquí. —Dijo una vez más señalándome. —Diles que él quiere matarme.

—Yo quiero matarte. —Susurró la novia del chico inclinándose a su alrededor para confrontarla.

— ¿Quién quiere matarte? —El chico preguntó todavía mirando por encima de su hombro, pero su expresión era indescifrable.

—No hay nadie allí. —La novia dijo.

—Estás haciéndoles creer que no pueden verte, ¿cierto? —Me preguntó, un tanto frustrada.

Sonreí, pero apretaba las esquinas de mi boca. Esto parecía una especie de telenovela y ya me estaba exasperando.

— ¡Oh, cielos! —Dijo la novia alzando las manos al aire. Ella miró a su novio con furia y le dijo — ¡Haz algo!

—Necesito que pares de hablar. —El chico le dijo. Hizo un gesto hacia la pantalla —Mira la película. Ten... toma mi refresco.

Nora finalmente se levantó de su lugar y caminó por el pasillo, conmigo siguiéndola de cerca pero sin tocarla. Así hasta que salimos de la sala de cine. En el otro lado de la puerta, enganché su brazo y la guié a través del vestíbulo hasta el baño de mujeres.

— ¿Qué te pasa con los baños de las chicas? —me preguntó.

La ignoré. La conduje por la puerta, la aseguré y me recosté en ella. La miré fijamente a los ojos. Esperaba que se diera cuenta que deseaba arrancarle esa cabezota. Nora estaba apoyada en el lavabo, las palmas de sus manos escavaban en el borde.

—Estás enfadado porque no fui a Delphic. —Levantó un hombro completamente inestable — ¿Por qué Delphic, Patch? Es domingo por la noche. Delphic cerrará pronto. ¿Tienes alguna razón en especial para que me quieras conducir a un oscuro y abandonado parque de atracciones? —Caminé hacia ella hasta que quedamos tan cerca que la visera de mi gorra casi podría tocar su frente —Dabria me dijo que tienes que sacrificarme para obtener un cuerpo humano. —finalizó.

Estaba en silencio.

— ¿Y crees que lo haría?

Tragó saliva.

—Entonces… ¿Es verdad?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Bien, más momento de ser bueno y sincero.

—Tiene que ser un sacrificio intencional. Simplemente matarte no hará nada.

— ¿Eres la única persona que puede hacerme esto?

—No, pero probablemente soy la única persona que conoce el resultado final, y el único que lo intentaría. Esa es la razón por la que vine a la escuela. Tenía que acercarme a ti. Te necesitaba. Por eso entré en tu vida.

—Dabria me dijo que te enamoraste de una chica. —Había un sentimiento oculto detrás de esas palabras. — ¿Qué sucedió?

Joder, no me gustaba hablar de eso.

—Ella envejeció y murió.

—Eso debió haber sido difícil para ti. —Dijo.

Esperé unos cuantos segundos antes de responder.

—Si quieres que me confiese, lo haré. Te diré todo. Quién soy y qué he hecho. Hasta el último detalle. Lo desenterraré todo, pero tienes que preguntarlo, tienes que quererlo. Puedes ver quién fui o puedes ver quién soy ahora. No soy un santo. —Admití. — Pero fui peor.

—Cuéntame.

Bien, aquí vamos.

—La primera vez que la vi yo todavía era un ángel. Fue un momento de posesiva lujuria. Me volví loco. No sabía nada de ella, excepto que haría lo que fuera para acercarme a ella. La miré durante un momento y luego pensé que, si bajaba a la tierra y poseía un cuerpo humano, sería expulsado del cielo y me convertiría en humano. La cosa es que no sabía nada acerca del Jeshvan. Bajé a la tierra en una noche de agosto, pero no pude poseer el cuerpo. En mi camino de regreso al cielo, un grupo de ángeles vengadores me detuvieron y arrancaron mis alas. Me echaron del cielo. Inmediatamente supe que algo andaba mal. Cuando miraba a los humanos, todo lo que podía sentir era un deseo insaciable de estar dentro de sus cuerpos. Me quitaron todos mis poderes y me convertí en esta débil y patética cosa. No era un humano. Era un caído. Me di cuenta de que renuncié a todo, así como así. Todo este tiempo me he odiado a mí mismo por eso. Creí que lo había dado todo por nada. —Pero no, ahora había encontrado algo. Alguien. —Pero, si no hubiera caído, no te habría conocido.

Nora estaba luchando contra las lágrimas, y me odié a mí mismo por hacerla pasar por esto. Pero ella era fuerte, tenía que afrontarlo.

—Dabria dijo que mi marca de nacimiento significa que estoy relacionada con Chauncey. ¿Eso es verdad?

— ¿Quieres que te conteste?

Sabía que para ella no era fácil enterarse que era descendiente de alguien que no era humano, pero tenía que asimilarlo rápido.

— ¿De qué parte de mi familia? —Dijo al fin.

—De tu padre.

— ¿Dónde está Chauncey ahora?

Me acerqué mucho más a ella. Muy buena pregunta.

—No voy a matarte, Nora. No mato a las personas que son importantes para mí. Y tú encabezas la lista.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que fui tan sincero. Sus manos estaban presionadas contra mi estómago, lo cual me hacía querer abrazarla, pero no me dejaría. No ahora. Intenté alejar mi mente del análisis que estaba haciendo sobre mis sentimientos y este lugar. Estábamos solos. Encerrados.

—Estás allanando mi espacio. —Dijo, avanzando hacia atrás.

Di escasamente una sonrisa.

— ¿Allanando? Esto no es el SAT, Nora.

Se metió algunos cabellos sueltos detrás de su oreja y dio un paso considerable hacia un lado, bordeando el fregadero.

—Me estás apretujando, necesito espacio.

No se lo di.

— ¿Estás escondiendo algo más de mí? —Quiso saber.

—Estoy escondiendo muchas cosas de ti.

— ¿Como cuáles?

—Como la manera en la que me siento estando aquí encerrado contigo. —Le dije, apoyando la mano contra el espejo, con mí peso inclinado sobre ella. —No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No lo creo. Esto no es una buena idea. Esto no es correcto.

—Hay muchas clases para definir correcto. Y todavía estamos en la zona segura. Definitivamente correcto. Normalmente correcto. Totalmente correcto. Tal vez correcto.

Nora tenía rato observando la alarma contra incendios.

—No es una buena idea. —Dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Le hice un truco mental en el que mostraba claramente lo que pasaría si lo intentara. No dejaría que la palanca bajara.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme.

—Sal de mi cabeza.

Se puso furiosa y empujó con fuerza mi pecho. Di un paso atrás, estabilizándome.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Pregunté, sorprendido.

—Por toda esta noche.

Bien, ya tenía suficiente, joder. La deseaba. La necesitaba. La tomé de los hombros y la inmovilicé contra la pared. Apenas quedaba espacio entre nosotros, solo una delgada frontera de aire, pero conseguí eliminarla.

—Seamos honestos, Nora. Tú estás loca por mí. Y yo estoy loco por ti.

Puse mi boca sobre la de ella, y allí estaba de nuevo ese calor recorriéndome entero. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaron en lugares estratégicos, y aún así Nora tuvo la voluntad de separarse. Se echó hacia atrás.

—No he terminado. ¿Qué sucedió con Dabria?

—Todo solucionado.

— ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—Ella no iba a mantener sus alas después de que conspirara para matarte. En el momento en que ella tratara de regresar al cielo, los ángeles vengadores se las arrancarían. Ella tenía que verlo venir tarde o temprano. Yo solo acabo de acelerar las cosas.

— ¿Así que tú... se las arrancaste?

—Estaban deterioradas; las plumas estaban rotas y delgadas. Si se quedaba en la tierra mucho más tiempo sería una señal para cada ángel caído y verían que ella había caído. Si no lo hacía yo, alguno de ellos lo haría.

— ¿Ella hará alguna otra aparición no deseada en mi vida?

—Es difícil de decir. —Pero lo evitaría. Tan rápido como un rayo, agarré el borde de su suéter y la atraje hacia mí. Mis nudillos rozaron la piel de su ombligo. —Podrías hacerte cargo de ella, Ángel. Te he visto en acción y mi apuesta es por ti. Tú no me necesitas para eso.

— ¿Para qué te necesito?

Me eché a reír. No de manera abrupta, pero sí con un bajo deseo determinado.

—La puerta está cerrada. —Dije—Y tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Pasó sus manos por mi pecho y enlazó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Le levanté de las caderas y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Apretó su boca con la mía, y pude sentir el calor de nuevo brotar dentro de mí... Se sentía tan bien…

El móvil en su bolsillo sonó. Se apartó de mí, respirando con dificultad, y el móvil sonó por segunda vez.

—Buzón de voz. —le pedí. Estaba seguro de que podría rogarle.

Me ignoró.

— ¿Hola? —Contestó. Esperó unos segundos. — ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Sigues con Elliot y Jules? —Me congelé. Afortunadamente ella no lo notó. Más segundos en silencio. Su turno de congelarse, pero yo sí lo noté. — ¿Hola? ¿Elliot? ¿Vee? ¿Están ahí?

Pero la conexión estaba muerta.

Nora me miró con una expresión de horror en su cara y pude adivinar lo que estaba pasando.

Ya sabía dónde estaba Chauncey.

Ahora sí iba a matarlo.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo Veintisiete

Bien, en realidad no sabía dónde estaba, pero Nora sí, y era casi lo mismo.

— ¿Quién era? —Le pregunté.

Se suponía que yo no los conocía, así que tenía que actuar acorde.

—Vee se metió en la escuela con Elliot y Jules. Querían que yo fuera con ellos. Creo que Elliot va a hacerle daño a Vee si no voy. —Pareció pensarlo mejor—Creo que va a hacerle daño aún si voy.

Bien, ahora sabía dónde estaban. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Necesitaba saber qué tanto sabía Nora.

— ¿Elliot?

—La semana pasada, en la biblioteca, encontré un artículo que decía que él había sido interrogado durante la investigación de un homicidio en su vieja escuela, la preparatoria Kinghorn. Él entró a la sala de ordenadores y me vio leyéndolo. Desde esa noche he percibido una mala vibración de él. Una vibración realmente mala. Creo que él incluso se metió a mi habitación para llevarse el artículo de nuevo.

Bien, eso no lo sabía.

— ¿Algo más que yo deba saber? —pregunté.

—La chica que fue asesinada era la novia de Elliot. Ella fue colgada de un árbol. Justo ahora, en el teléfono, él dijo "Si no vienes aquí, hay un árbol en el área común con el nombre de Vee en él"

—Yo he visto a Elliot. Él parece presumido y un poco agresivo, pero no lo veo como un asesino. —Y era cierto. Aquí había algo mucho más grande, e iba a descubrirlo. Metí la mano en su bolsillo delantero y saqué las llaves del Jeep. —Voy a conducir hasta allí a comprobarlo. No me tardaré mucho.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Vas a entregar a Vee por destrucción e invasión de propiedad privada. Otra cosa. Jules. ¿Quién es ese chico?

—El amigo de Elliot. Él estaba en el Arcade la noche que nos encontramos contigo.

Mi ceño se profundizó. Joder, esa noche lo había sentido. Era él, joder. Lo tuve cerca.

—Si había otro chico yo lo hubiera recordado.

Y lo hacía, pero no lo había reconocido. Abrí la puerta y ella me siguió fuera. Un encargado usando pantalones negros y una camisa de trabajo marrón estaba barriendo trozos de palomitas en el vestíbulo. Él nos dio una segunda mirada cuando me vio saliendo del baño de mujeres.

—Elliot está esperándome a mí, no a ti. —Dijo —Si no voy, ¿quién sabe qué puede pasarle a Vee? Ese es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a correr.

_Si te dejo sola, ¿Quién sabe lo que te pueda pasar? Ese es un riesgo que no pienso correr._

—Si te dejo ir, ¿vas a escuchar mis instrucciones y a seguirlas cuidadosamente?

—Sí.

— ¿Si te digo que saltes?

—Yo salto.

— ¿Si te digo que te quedes en el coche?

—Me quedo en el coche. —No sonó enteramente convencida.

Afuera, en el estacionamiento del cine, apunté con el llavero hacia el Jeep y las luces parpadearon. Tenía toda la intención de subirme al coche cuando me fijé en las llantas del lado del conductor. Estaban pinchadas. Maldije silenciosamente.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —Preguntó Nora.

—Las llantas.

Nora contuvo el aliento.

—No puedo creerlo. —Dijo— ¿Conduje hasta aquí sobre dos clavos?

Me acerqué todavía más y me incliné, apareciendo ante mi campo visual un objeto plateado.

—Destornillador. Esto fue un ataque intencionado. —le dije.

— ¿Quién haría esto?

Me levanté de nuevo.

Bien, podría nombrarlos todos y no terminar hoy. Podrían ser los antiguos dueños del coche. Barba. Algún otro caído. Incluso Dabria.

—La lista es larga. —murmuré.

— ¿Estás tratando de decirme que tienes muchos enemigos?

—He molestado a unas cuantas personas. Un montón de hombres hacen apuestas que no pueden ganar. Después, ellos me culpan por llevarme sus coches, o más.

Me acerqué hacia un coupé que se encontraba cerca, abrí el lado del conductor y tomé asiento detrás del volante. Nora me miró anonadada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó de pie al lado de la puerta.

Era una pérdida de aire, dado que ella estaba bien consciente de lo que hacía.

—Buscando una llave de repuesto. —Respondí. Mi mano encontró dos cables azules. Con cierta habilidad, removí los extremos de los cables y los pegué juntos. El motor se encendió (Lo aprendí de Rixon) y la miré—Cinturón de seguridad.

—No voy a robar un coche.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Nosotros lo necesitamos, ellos no.

—Eso se llama robar. Está mal.

Me mantuve relajado en el asiento del conductor. Nora se veía bastante preocupada, incluso nerviosa. Sin embargo, no quise decirle que esta no es la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Primera regla del robo de coches. —Dije, con una sonrisa —Trata de no quedarte en la escena del crimen más de lo necesario.

—Espera un minuto. —Dijo, levantando un dedo.

Corrió de regreso al cine. Supe lo que haría incluso antes de que lo dijera, así que bajé del coupé antes de que alguien pudiera verme. Nora comenzó a platicar con un chico que la miraba de reojo arriba y abajo cada vez que podía, y me entraron ganas de sacarle esos horrendos ojos.

Comencé a acercarme a ellos con lentitud, hasta quedar justo al lado de Nora. Contuve el impulso de pasar un brazo por su cintura y poner un cartel en su frente que dijera "Propiedad de Jev Cipriano".

— ¿Quieres tomar prestado mi coche? —decía él.

—De hecho sí—respondió Nora.

—Es un pedazo de basura. No es ningún Jeep Commander. —Él me miró directamente, como si se estuviera disculpando.

— ¿Funciona? —Preguntó ella.

—Si por funcionar te refieres a que las ruedas giren, sí, funciona. Pero no está disponible para préstamos.

Joder, no tenía tiempo para esto. Abrí mi billetera y le entregué tres billetes arrugados de cien dólares. Sentí la sorpresa de Nora, pero esperaba que entendiera que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirme el juego.

—Cambié mi opinión. —Dijo él, guardándose el dinero.

Claro, sabía que lo haría.

Buscó en sus bolsillos y me entregó un par de llaves.

— ¿Cuál es el modelo y el color? —Pregunté, atrapando las llaves.

—Difícil decirlo. Parte Volkswagen, parte Chevette. Alguna vez fue azul. Eso antes de que se oxidara y se pusiera naranja. ¿Vas a llenar el tanque antes de devolverlo? —Preguntó, sonando como si estuviera cruzando los dedos tras su espalda, presionando su buena suerte.

Maldición. Saqué otros veinte.

—En caso de que nos olvidemos. —Dije, metiéndolos en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa.

Afuera Nora me dijo:

—Yo hubiera podido convencerlo de que me diera sus llaves. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo. Y por cierto, ¿para qué sirves mesas en el Borderline si eres millonario?

Casi sonreí con sus palabras.

—No lo soy. Gané el dinero en un juego de billar hace un par de noches. —Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí el asiento del pasajero para ella—El banco está oficialmente cerrado.

Conduje a través del pueblo por las oscuras y silenciosas calles. Detuve el coche del chico que se salvó de quedarse sin ojos en el ala este del edificio y apagué el motor.

El campus estaba empantanado, las ramas se retorcían y sonaban en medio de la neblina.

Detrás de ellas se levantaba la Preparatoria Coldwater.

La parte original del edificio había sido construida a finales del siglo XIX, y después del ocaso se parecía bastante a una catedral. Gris y pensativa. Muy gris. Muy abandonada.

—Yo tengo un muy mal presentimiento. —Dijo Nora, mirando los huecos oscuros de las ventanas de la escuela.

—Quédate en el coche y mantente fuera de vista. —Le dije, entregándole las llaves —Si alguien sale del edificio, márchate.

Salí del coche, volviéndome uno con la noche.

Crucé la calle y, en cuestión de segundos, me mezclé totalmente con la oscuridad.

Inmediatamente sentí la presencia de Vee. Parecía asustada, realmente aterrada. Alguien la acompañaba. Alguien más estaba en el piso superior.

Seríamos cuatro esta noche en el edificio, sacando a Nora.

Sólo dos podrían salir con vida.

Y esos seríamos Vee y yo.


	28. Chapter 28

  
Capítulo veintiocho

El edificio estaba a oscuras, pero no tenía mucho problema para ver. Crucé las puertas del instituto sin ningún problema, como cuando vine a buscar alguna información de Dabria.

Me adentré en los pasillos mientras susurraba el nombre de Vee; la sentía cerca. Intenté encender las luces, pero no pude. Debían haber roto los cables, los muy malditos.

Subí al segundo piso, y comencé a escuchar la voz de alguien.

—Mirándote desde el segundo piso, estamos jugando adentro—decía.

Luego colgó.

Supuse que le hablaba a Nora, ya que miraba el coche dónde se encontraba a través de la ventana del segundo piso. Joder, seguramente había dicho algo para que Nora entrara.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? —exigí saber.

Él se giró un poco sobresaltado, clavando sus ojos en mí un poco nervioso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué, estás esperando que aparezca Chauncey? —Él entrecerró los ojos—No vendrá. Ya lo he matado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Imposible, él no puede morir.

—Yo hago posible lo imposible. —Le espeté— ¿Dónde está Vee?

—Muerta.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, fulminándolo con la mirada, mis ojos apenas visibles por debajo de la gorra.

—Repítelo. —le ordené.

—E-está muerta.

Rápidamente y con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, le di un puñetazo en el estómago. Él si lo sintió. Se dobló tanto que su cabeza casi tocaba el piso.

—No me mientas, jamás—gruñí—Lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Dónde. Está. Vee?

—No lo sé—dijo, entrecortadamente.

Agradecí llevar puestas mis botas, porque en el momento en que le di una patada, el duro material con que estaban hechas casi rompe sus costillas. Él gritó, maldijo y escupió sangre.

—Te lo juro, arcángel—susurró—No sé dónde está. Jules estaba con ella. Yo sólo esperaba a Nora.

Lo agarré por el cuello y lo arrastré por los pasillos, hasta detenernos en la biblioteca, dónde lo tiré al suelo.

—Búscala—le ordené—Sé que está por aquí cerca. Puedo sentirla.

Pero unos segundos después no era Vee a quién sentí.

Jules abrió la puerta en el momento justo en el que pude escabullirme por la ventana lateral. Si me veía aquí, justo ahora, sabría que Nora estaba conmigo y se marcharía. No podía perder la oportunidad de detenerlo de una vez por todas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó a Elliot— ¿Dónde está Nora?

Me introduje en la mente de Elliot para borrar mi encuentro con él. En su lugar, le puse imágenes de Nora diciéndole que se encontrarían aquí.

—Nora vendrá. Acaba de bajar del auto—le respondió él.

Se escuchó una risa suave y peligrosa.

—Muy bien, Elliot. Maravilloso—lo felicitó—Supongo que ya no te necesito para nada más. Has sido de bastante ayuda.

Se escucharon golpes y gritos leves, también innumerables gemidos, hasta que todo se quedó en silencio. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener mi presencia lejos de la capacidad sensitiva de Chauncey, para que no me descubriera aún. Los dedos comenzaban a agarrotarse mientras me sostenía del alfeizar, para no caer. Esperaba que no tuviera la idea de asomarse a echar un vistazo, porque me descubriría. Tenía que admitir que esta no era una de mis ideas más grandiosas. Se escuchó un ruido, y supe que se alejaba. Mi corazón titubeo al sentir la presencia de Nora en el edificio.

¡Maldita sea! Le había dicho que se quedara en el jodido coche. No tenía la certeza de que Chauncey se había ido de la habitación, así que para prevenir, no me quedó más remedio que buscar la manera de saltar desde el segundo piso, que era dónde se encontraba la biblioteca. Me orillé aún más a la pared y me arrastré a la izquierda, debajo de la cual se encontraban unos arbustos bastantes frondosos. Me aventé, esperando no romperme una pierna o algo, porque aunque no me dolería, sería una dificultad. No era nada cómodo correr o luchar con un miembro del cuerpo en mal estado.

Caí al suelo sin ninguna dificultad, con un ligero susurro de las ramas. Automáticamente miré hacia arriba, pero no había moros en la costa. Sacudí mis pantalones y me dispuse a encontrar otra entrada al edificio, porque la que había utilizado anteriormente ahora se encontraba rodeada por unas fuertes cadenas.

Entonces escuché a Nora gritar.

Fue como si todas mis terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaran con ese sonido. Mis piernas se movieron rápidamente a la puerta más cercana, sólo para descubrir que también se encontraba encadenada. Corrí a la puerta trasera, y obtuve el mismo resultado. Busqué otra. Y otra. Y otras más. Pero todas estaban bloqueadas, maldita sea.

Comencé a rodear el instituto y visualicé las ventanas. Todas ellas estaban cerradas, incluso ahora también por dónde había salido hace rato. Maldije en voz baja, y sopesé la idea de romper alguna de ellas, pero rápidamente desterré esa idea. El ruido llamaría la atención.

Continué corriendo a los alrededores, tratando de encontrar la forma de entrar. Pero no encontraba la manera. Todas las puertas estaban bloqueadas, todas las ventanas cerradas. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme y a correr el riesgo de romper una de las ventanas de vidrio cuando visualicé la ventana del gimnasio entreabierta.

Joder, sí.

Corrí en su dirección, y estuve a punto de caer ruidosamente dentro y descubrirme cuando visualicé a Chauncey frente a Nora. Me deslicé con cuidado ventana abajo, y pasé detrás de Chauncey, tratando de esconderme en la oscuridad.

— ¿Tu atacaste a Marcie Millar? —Le preguntó a Jules, con voz entrecortada.

Estaba asustada.

—Elliot me dijo que hay mala sangre entre las dos. No me gustaba la idea de alguien más teniendo el placer de torturar a mi chica—le dijo él.

Apreté los puños ante la frase "mi chica", y di un paso adelante. _Con cuidado, Patch. Sorpréndelo._

— ¿Y la ventana de mi dormitorio? ¿Me espiabas en mi casa mientras yo dormía?

—Nada personal.

Bien, ahora sí estaba jodidamente cabreado.

Estuve a punto de saltarle encima cuando Jules se puso rígido. Dio un paso adelante de repente y tiró de la muñeca de Nora, girándola alrededor delante de él. Colocó una pistola en su nuca, y mi corazón se detuvo.

— ¡Quítate la gorra! —Ordenó. —Quiero ver la expresión de tu cara cuando la mate. Tú eres impotente para salvarla. Tan impotente como yo fui acerca de hacer nada con el juramento que te hice a ti.

Di un par de pasos más cerca. Me movía con facilidad, pero con cautela firme mientras pensaba en la manera de tomar las riendas. El arma se hundió más, y yo hice una mueca.

—Da un paso más y este será su último aliento—Jules advirtió.

Miré la distancia entre nosotros, y calculé la rapidez con que podía cubrirlo. Jules también lo vio.

—No lo intentes—dijo.

—No vas a disparar contra ella, Chauncey. —le dije.

— ¿No? —Jules apretó el gatillo. El arma hizo clic, y Nora abrió la boca para gritar, pero todo lo que salió fue un trémulo sollozo.

La ira se removía en mi interior, y la necesidad de sacar a Nora de aquí rápidamente.

—Revolver—Explicó Jules. —Las otras cinco cámaras están cargadas.

Pensé rápidamente. No me agradaba lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero era la única opción rápida que se me ocurría. Situaciones extremas requieres medidas extremas.

"_¿Lista para usar los movimientos de boxeo sobre los que siempre estás presumiendo?"_Dije en la mente de Nora.

— ¿Q-qué? —Tartamudeó.

Sin previo aviso, lancé una oleada de energía contra ella. Su cuerpo estaba completamente vulnerable a mí, toda su fuerza y la libertad se perdió cuando tomé posesión de ella.

Como dije, no me agradaba. Sentía que invadía su libertad, su privacidad, pero no me quedaba de otra. Necesitaba terminar con esto rápido, así que lancé su puño en dirección a la cara de Jules. Golpeé el arma y cayo, resbaló por el suelo del gimnasio fuera de su alcance. Usé sus manos para golpear a Jules hacia atrás contra las gradas. Jules tropezó, cayendo en ellas. Cerré su garganta rápidamente, aprovechando los pocos segundos que me quedaban. No era Jeshvan, por lo cual no podía estar en su cuerpo por mucho tiempo. Jules estaba perdiendo la consciencia. Sus ojos se abrieron, a continuación, saltaron. Estaba tratando de hablar, moviendo los labios ininteligible, pero no me detuve.

"_No voy a poder estar dentro de ti mucho más tiempo"_, le dije a Nora en sus pensamientos. _No es Jeshvan y no estoy permitido. Tan pronto como me eches fuera, corre. ¿Entiendes? Corre tan rápido como puedas. Chauncey estará demasiado débil y aturdido para entrar en tu cabeza. Corre, y no te detengas. _

Un alto zumbido se quejó a través de Nora, y sentí que su cuerpo trataba de expulsarme.

Las venas en el cuello de Jules saltaron y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado.

—Vamos, Desmáyate... Desmáyate... —susurré.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de Nora finalmente me echó, y mi cuerpo quedó inconsciente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la voz de Nora retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

— ¡Ayuda! ¿Alguien puede oírme? ¡Ayuda!

Intenté abrir mis ojos, pero no podía, joder. Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, no se movía, no reaccionaba.

— ¡Ayuda! —Volvió a gritar.

Joder, joder, joder. Necesitaba ayudar a Nora, ¡Y este maldito cuerpo no reaccionaba! Concentré toda mi fuerza en tratar de mover una parte de mi cuerpo, y logré entreabrir un poco mis ojos. Nora se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, y tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro. Supe lo que pasaba al ver a Chauncey tratar de alcanzarla. Entonces se me ocurrió (Dios, ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?) que podía tratar de hablarle en sus pensamientos.

"_Bloquéalo fuera. Sigue subiendo. La escalera está intacta." _Le dije.

_"No puedo", _lloró_. "¡Voy a caer!" _

"_Bloquéalo fuera. Cierra los ojos. Escucha mi voz."_

Nora se concentró en mi voz, y luego de unos minutos, logró sacar de su cabeza a Chauncey. Yo estaba comenzando a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo.

Fijé la vista en ella y la observé caminar en la vida, tratando de alejarse de Chauncey. Pero era demasiado tarde. Él había subido rápidamente, y ahora estaba a menos de quince pies de distancia de ella. Se subió a la viga. Mano sobre mano, se arrastró hacia ella.

Los dos estaban a caballo en la viga, sentados cara a cara, a diez pies de distancia.

— ¿Algunas últimas palabras? —Dijo él.

Me levanté con un poco de esfuerzo. Maldita sea. Me quedé en silencio mientras los observaba, sin saber qué hacer. Si subía, Chauncey la mataría en el trayecto. Y él estaba fuera de mi alcance. Intenté entrar en su mente, pero me tenía bloqueado el muy maldito.

Estaba desesperado. No sabía qué hacer, y la mirada que me estaba dando Nora era de despedida, lo cual me volvía completamente loco. No quería que fuera a cometer una estupidez, pero era difícil decirlo. Parecía triste, pero más que nada, parecía decidida.

Tembló ligeramente, y el equilibrio reclamó. Chauncey rió.

—No hace ninguna diferencia para mí si te pego un tiro o te caes a la muerte. —le dijo.

—Si hace una diferencia—le dijo ella, su voz pequeña, pero segura. —Tú y yo compartimos la misma sangre. —Levantó su mano precariamente, mostrándole su marca de nacimiento. —Yo soy tu descendiente. Si sacrifico mi sangre, Patch se convierte en humano y tú vas a morir. Está escrito en el Libro de Enoch.

Los ojos de Jules carecían de luz. Estaban enfocados en ella, absorbiendo cada palabra que decía. Podría decir por esa expresión que estaba pensando sus palabras. Un rubor en su rostro, y yo sabía que le creyó. Pero joder, si ya no sabía eso, ¿para qué la buscaba?

—Tú—farfulló.

Se deslizó hacia ella con velocidad frenética, al mismo tiempo llevando su mano al arma en su cintura. Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos. Sin tiempo para poder detenerla, se lanzó fuera de la viga. Mi corazón se paralizó, mi pulso se detuvo, y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

Quise correr y sostenerla. Quise no haber llegado a su vida nunca y no haber provocado nada de esto, porque ella estaría a salvo sin mí en su vida. Quise muchísimas cosas en ese segundo en el que cayó, pero ninguna de esas cosas podía cumplirse. No pude moverme. No pude salvarla. Mis piernas se desplomaron y caí de rodillas al momento en que escuché su cuerpo golpear el suelo. Mis ojos se cerraron, y las lágrimas fluyeron con facilidad. Me dolía todo, absolutamente todo. Y no quería que dejara de doler nunca. La sangre bañaba los alrededores con facilidad, mientras el lugar se teñía de un oscuro silencio. Ya no existía Chauncey. Ya no vivía Nora. Sólo quedaba yo.

Apoyé mi frente en el suelo, y susurré algo que había olvidado decir.

—Te amo, Nora.


	29. Chapter 29

Hush, Hush – Narrado Por Patch Cipriano

Capítulo veintinueve

Un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta.

Me acerqué a ella y la sostuve entre mis brazos, contemplando sus ojos cerrados. Sentía que el alma iba a abandonar mi cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Ella se había sacrificado por mí.

No lo entendía, no lo aceptaba, me negaba a aceptar una vida a costa de ella. Me limpié las lágrimas con frustración y salí del gimnasio, me detuve en el jardín y miré al cielo.

Había muchos arcángeles encargados de la transacción caído-humano u otras transformaciones. Pero yo sólo logré mantener conversaciones con uno.

— ¡Nathanael! —Grité, esperando que respondiera— ¡Nathanael!

Las nubes se replegaron y el arcángel cayó frente a mí como un rayo. Sus ojos eran fríos, sin vida, sin sentimientos, sin alma. Reflejaban el poder que lo envolvía, y el poder que destilaba. Me sonrió tétricamente, como restregándome en la cara lo que él es, y lo que pude haber sido. No pudo haberme importado menos.

—Jev… Jev… Jev…—murmuró— ¿o debería llamarte Patch? Me han dicho que últimamente ese es el nombre que más te va.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

—No lo quiero—le dije. —No quiero convertirme en humano.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente causa de la sorpresa, para luego entrecerrarse con sospecha.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó. —Fue por esa razón que caíste, ¿Recuerdas? Ese era tu objetivo.

Suspiré.

—Era.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, observando el gimnasio que se encontraba a oscuras.

—Es por la chica, ¿no? ¿Te has enamorado de ella?

No lo negué, y él tampoco esperaba que se lo afirmara. Enamorarse de una humana estaba prohibido para nosotros. Especialmente ahora que sabía lo que pasaría si no aceptaba el sacrificio.

—Quiero que ella viva—susurré.

Él asintió.

—Sabes que te volverás un custodio con esa decisión, ¿verdad? Regresarás al cielo.

—No quiero regresar, Nathan—le dije, recordando su viejo apodo. —Quiero estar con ella. Quiero cuidarla. Creo que se lo debo.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Lanzó una mirada hacia arriba, y luego asintió.

—Serás su ángel custodio. Regresarán tus alas, pero no tendrás entera comunicación con el mundo angelical. Sólo puedes mantener conversación con arcángeles, o ángeles de la muerte. No permitiremos que les des una mala influencia a los demás custodios—casi bufé.

— ¿Qué pasará con Nora? —inquirí.

—Serás SÚ custodio, Jev. Al menos, mientras te mantengas atado a las reglas. No puedes enamorarte de ella, así que si lo estás, niégalo, y hazle creer a todos que no es así—dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa si no puedo fingir nada? —pregunté.

—Te la quitarán.

¿Quitármela? Nadie iba a quitármela. Congelaría el infierno y ardería el cielo si eso llegaba a suceder. Nadie iba a alejarla de mí.

—Ve allá dentro. En unos minutos despertará. Urial y Nazarach la están vendando, está un poco lastimada. —dijo él—Tengo que regresar al cielo. Y Jev—medio sonrió—No te emociones con tus alas. Están jóvenes, no las fuerces mucho.

—Por favor, dime que me regresaste mis alas negras.

Ahora sí sonrió completamente.

—Tal vez. Deberás descubrirlo.

¡Maldito! Dicho eso, alzó el vuelo y se perdió entre las nubes.

Me acerqué de nuevo al gimnasio y pude distinguir a los otros dos arcángeles perderse en el cielo, también. Nora se encontraba en el mismo lugar, a diferencia de que toda la sangre había regresado a su cuerpo. La tomé entre mis brazos, desplegué las alas y tuve con ella lo que sería el primer vuelo que daba en muchos años.

Había estado frente a ella, parado en la puerta sin moverme, alrededor de veinte minutos. Nathanael había dicho que en unos minutos despertaría, pero no imaginé que serían tantos. Finalmente, sus ojos parpadearon hasta abrirse, y una sensación de tranquilidad me inundó.

—Patch—Dijo con voz ronca por el desuso. No sabría decir si estaba más alegre porque había despertado, o porque era mi nombre lo primero que había salido de sus labios. Intentó sentarse y luego lanzó un amortiguado grito.

Me contuve de correr a su lado, para no asustarla, así que me recosté contra el marco de la puerta. Mis labios se tensaron con sólo imaginar la cantidad de dolor que sentía ella ahora mismo. No era divertido. Desde ahora me aseguraría que jamás volviera a pasar por algo así.

—Esa fue una buena lucha, allá en el gimnasio—le dije, para romper el hielo—Pero creo que no te vendría mal algunas lecciones de boxeo.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Jules? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Su voz estaba llena de pánico —Yo me lancé de la viga.

—Tuviste mucho valor para hacer eso—Le dije, con voz ronca y entrando a la habitación. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, y me senté junto a ella en la cama— ¿Qué más recuerdas?

— ¿Estoy muerta, verdad? —Dijo en voz baja, llena de miedo— ¿Soy un fantasma?

—Cuando saltaste, el sacrificio mató a Jules. Técnicamente, cuando regresaste, él también debió haberlo hecho, pero como él no tenía alma, no tenía nada que reviviera su cuerpo.

— ¿Regresé?

—No acepté tu sacrificio. Lo rechacé.

Una mueca de asombro se formó en su boca. Una boca que estaba desesperado por besar.

— ¿Estás diciendo que dejaste tu oportunidad de ser humano por mí?

Tomé su mano vendada, y besé cada dedo, tomándome todo mi tiempo y manteniendo mi mirada fija en sus ojos. ¿Es que no podía verlo?

— ¿Para qué me serviría un cuerpo si no puedo tenerte?

Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y la acerqué a mí, acomodando su cabeza contra mi pecho. De repente se alejó.

—Tú salvaste mi vida. Date la vuelta—Ordenó.

Sonreí pícaramente y obedecí a su orden. Ella Levantó mi playera hasta mis hombros.

—No puedes ver mis alas—le dije—Están hechas de materia espiritual.

— ¿Ahora eres un ángel custodio?

—Soy tu ángel custodio—corregí.

— ¿Tengo mi propio ángel custodio? ¿Exactamente cuál es la descripción de tu trabajo?

—Custodiar tu cuerpo—Sentí que mi sonrisa se hizo más ancha—Me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo, lo que significa que tendré que familiarizarme con el objeto en cuestión a un nivel personal.

— ¿Significa que ahora puedes sentir?

_No exactamente, pero estoy casi en las mismas._

La observé en silencio por un momento

—No, pero significa que ya no estoy en la lista negra—o al menos eso creo.

Abajo, escuché el ruido sordo de la puerta del garaje abriéndose.

—Mi mamá—Gritó ahogadamente. —Debieron abrir el puente. ¿Cómo funciona todo este asunto del ángel custodio? ¿Soy la única persona que te puede ver? O sea ¿eres invisible para los demás?

Me le quede mirando esperando que dijera que estaba bromeando.

— ¿No eres invisible? —Chilló— ¡Tienes que irte de aquí!

Se movió para empujarme de la cama, pero se detuvo.

—Ella me matará si te encuentra aquí. ¿Puedes trepar árboles? ¡Dime que puedes trepar árboles!

Sonreí de oreja a oreja

—Puedo volar. —le dije. —La policía y los bomberos estuvieron aquí antes. El cuarto matrimonial tendrá que ser remodelado, pero impidieron que el fuego se extendiera. La policía regresará. Van a hacer unas cuantas preguntas. Si no me equivoco, ellos ya trataron de localizarte a través del celular de donde llamaste al 911.

—Jules lo cogió.

Asentí.

—Lo supuse. No me importa lo que le digas a la policía, pero apreciaría que me dejes fuera de todo esto—Abrí la ventana de su habitación. —Una última cosa, Vee encontró a la policía a tiempo. Los paramédicos salvaron a Elliot. Él está en el hospital, pero se pondrá bien.

Abajo en el pasillo, al fondo de las escaleras, escuché cerrarse la puerta de la entrada. Su mamá estaba adentro, así que desplegué mis alas y comencé a volar.

La tarde transcurría lenta. Llevaba media hora pensando en alguna excusa para visitar a Nora, pero no se me ocurría nada verdaderamente bueno. Me limitaba a rondar su casa y mirarla a través de las ventanas pero sin que me notara. Al menos, hasta que mi teléfono sonó.

—Patch—contesté.

—Cariño—saludó Rixon—Acaba de llamar una tal… Blythe Grey, dice que necesita instalar un nuevo sistema de alarma para su casa. Me figuro que la ciudad es demasiado pequeña para que existan demasiados Grey, así que me supuse que se trataba de tu chica.

— ¿En dónde demonios estás trabajando, chico? —le pregunté, en medio de una risa.

—Calla, que es mejor que el restaurante ese dónde trabajas tú. —me espetó— ¿Vas a instalar el servicio de alarma tú, o mando a uno de mis chicos?

Y justo cuando esperaba la escusa perfecta…

—Necesito que me envíes la caja de herramientas, ahora—le dije, y colgué.

Diez minutos después estaba parado frente a la puerta de Nora, con unos jeans desgastados y una playera blanca, sosteniendo la caja de herramientas. Toqué al timbre, y no fue Nora quién salió.

—Buenas tardes, Sra. Grey—la saludé.

—Patch—Respondió ella, más incómoda que sorprendida— ¿Estás aquí para ver a Nora?

Sonreí.

—Estoy aquí para instalar un sistema nuevo de alarma.

—Pensé que tenías otro trabajo—dijo ella—Pensé que limpiabas mesas en el Borderline.

—Tengo un trabajo nuevo—Le dije, fijando la mirada en Nora. Había venido aquí con un único objetivo— ¿Puedes venir fuera?

Caminé hasta mi motocicleta y ella me siguió.

—Todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar—me dijo.

— ¿Hablar? —Le pregunté, esperando que no hablara en serio. Me estaba muriendo de deseo, pero no de deseos de hablar.

"_¿Y si te beso?"_, susurré a sus pensamientos.

No era una pregunta, era más como una advertencia. Sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando no protestó y bajé mi boca hacia la de ella. El primer toque fue solo eso; un toque juguetón y de tentadora suavidad. Lamió sus labios y mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

— ¿Más? —pregunté.

Ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, sosteniendo mi cabello y me atrajo más a ella.

—Más.

Más era mi nueva palabra favorita.

Fin.

MARY ANN GRINTON


End file.
